


【锤基】Behind your dream

by guona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 长篇完结。两锤一基修罗场。谁是那个真正失去一切的人？索尔在另一个宇宙遇到了被‘他自己’轻蔑仇视的洛基。“你不值得！你不配有他，你不配有这一切，索尔奥丁森我要将你放逐！”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血满满、绿云罩顶、黑化、联姻、强制、生子。

0

他们说他不是神，他怎么能是神呢？他杀害无辜，攻击城市，将外星军队带到地球，机甲怪兽满布天际，现代高楼大厦间充斥最原始的杀戮，带来前所未有的恐惧，且自那以后，犯罪科技被提升到一个新的领域，地球的危机层级跳跃式的拔高，而那些不愿意被收束管控、自以为是英雄的超人类联盟，则在一场场所谓的拯救行动中造成一次比一次更加厉害严重的灾难与破坏，遗祸无穷。  
他们说他不是神，他怎么能是神呢？他巧言令色，是天生的说谎家、背叛者，他熟知诸神的秘密和弱点，能轻而易举地在众神之间挑起口角与纷争，更后来，他窃占王位，谋杀王储，屠戮母国，侵略属国，称他为神，根本就是渎神。他们还说他是冰霜巨人，质疑他没有进入瓦尔哈拉的资格。  
就因为他不是神，他们不认为他是神。  
瓦尔哈拉的门不会为他开启。

金色的神明在一切回归原位的新世界，为不被认为是神的神明哭泣。  
如果连死亡都无法令他们重聚――

 

01

这里是阿斯加德。  
却不是他的阿斯加德。

雷神抚摸着石柱上的刻痕，那些横划的刻纹深浅不一，一道道逐次往上，共有两列，这是他的母亲、阿斯加德的神后为他们兄弟测身高时亲手画下的刻痕，数百年的岁月过去，它们仍旧清晰如昨，很难说没有什么魔法在其中。就像宫殿前方那尊在他玩击剑时被削断手腕的女神塑像，还有宫殿中央地板那块洛基第一次施展火系魔法落下的焦痕，弗丽嘉全都原样保留了下来，不允许将之复原和消除。芬撒里尔宫每一处每一个角落皆是满满的回忆，他和母亲的，洛基和母亲的，以及洛基与他的。  
宫殿内虽然有定期整理的迹象，依然干净整齐得行不起灰触不沾尘，但缺少的特定气息，仍是显露出了这座宫室早已无人居住的事实。  
母亲……还是来不及吗？索尔不自觉地捏紧了拳头。  
他拼尽全力逆转时空，回到了过去的阿斯加德，在不惊动任何人的情况下，他穿越过他自小玩耍长大的金宫诸宫殿，悄悄潜进了雾海之宫，迎接他的仍是同一个真相和结果。  
偷偷摸摸、轻手轻脚，对于向来骄傲自负、大鸣大放的奥丁之子而言，是不容易办到的事，只有要去征伐黑暗精灵那次――  
“秘密行动？这可真不像你，哥哥。”  
从地牢出来的洛基像只小鸟似的绕着他雀跃打转，一边戏弄挖苦他。经由哥哥的手重获自由，以及即将随光明荣耀的雷神一起去闯祸冒险，两者同样令他兴奋欢跃，喜难自禁。  
那段使人既哭且笑的回忆，暂时冲淡了他对于母亲逝去的强大悲伤，案台上的琉璃花瓶映照出他的嘴角浅笑，他望向花瓶的对侧，然后被吸引般地走了过去。里侧是神后的起居室，弗丽嘉以前常在这里读书休息，精致的小圆几上搁着一本厚重的魔法书，带着不久前翻动过的痕迹，书页间残留有某人的气息。  
洛基。  
他的胸口一阵涌动，像穆斯贝尔海姆沸腾的岩浆一样汹涌滚烫。他转身奔出芬撒里尔宫，强烈又庞大的情感驱使他赶往另一座能靠近却不敢靠近的宫殿。他加快脚步，穿梭在一根根廊柱与花园宫殿之间。  
他本来祈望能够来到那个人掉落彩虹桥之前的阿斯加德。他可以和弗丽嘉慢慢地缓和地告诉洛基，有关于他的身世真相。就算他到达的时间点不够完美，但只要母亲仍在，那就还有转圜。然而事与愿违。  
不，来得及――  
这一次绝对不带洛基去Svartalfheim，不威胁他和他同去中庭找奥丁，或者是将洛基死死绑在萨卡，不准他返回神域。  
一切都不会发生，一切都不该发生。没有第二次的死亡，也不会有第三次。  
越是接近那他原本一度裹足不敢前往的目的地，他的脚步就越纷乱杂沓，好在巡防的人不多，他还是成功地躲开侍卫，避过众神。  
他熟门熟路的翻进了洛基的宫殿，即便他早就想不起来最近一次这么做是什么时候了，但有些记忆刻划在身体肌肉里怎么也洗不去。  
在这个时空，弗丽嘉已经成为星空中的光点，那么洛基，洛基现在会在哪里？是正被囚禁于地牢当中，还是取代奥丁坐在王座之上？不管是哪一种可能，他应该前往的是地牢或者是国王剧场，但他的内心却是指往洛基宫殿。  
随着他越深入，宫殿主人存在的气息就越清晰浓烈，尤其是当他站在宫殿主人的寝床前时，宫殿主人的气息扑面而来。然而，袭向他的另外还有言不清说不明奇妙的违和感，其实这一路上都有，只是被他一昧刻意忽略了，不愿去细想心中的异样感究竟从何而来。他有一股感觉：这里是阿斯加德，却不是他的阿斯加德。  
就在这时候，空气中突然出现啪地一响，寝宫里忽然多了一道人影。不是别人，正是这里的主人。  
洛基！  
索尔脸上迸发出欣喜的光彩，他发现自己嘴唇在颤抖，不确定滚动于喉咙的深切呼唤是否真的出口。  
用魔法瞬间移动回自己寝宫的洛基却是吓了一跳，绿眼睛瞪着索尔，“你怎么会在――”  
洛基半是惊愕半是困惑，索尔此刻不应该会在这里，他也不会无声无息地出现在他寝宫，而且他的眼神为什――洛基注意到他的脸。  
“你的眼睛和头发怎么了？”洛基情不自禁的跨前半步而止住退回，他盯着他，浑身戒备，用锐利的眼神对他上下打量。  
索尔也同样一眼也不错过地紧紧注视着他。洛基依然是那高贵优雅的王子模样，完好无缺，他几乎要为此落下泪来。  
“你不是索尔，你到底是谁？”索尔不会用这种眼神看他。  
“我是索尔。”  
索尔坚定地说。他用了全身力气，才迫使自己绝对不能往前踏进一步。奥丁在上，他多想还给他们一个拥抱。  
他可以解释，他可以随便用一个谎言来做解释。  
“我来自未来。”  
索尔不想欺骗他，他也不认为自己能骗过洛基。与其用那些憋脚的谎言来塘塞，他更迫切想要取得的是对方的信任。取代原本的自己或带走这里的洛基，不是他来此的目的。未来险阻重重，唯有靠紧密无隙的信赖和合作才能突破难关。  
“未来……”洛基睁大了眼睛，除了难以置信外，更多的是意外与惊讶，原本冰冷坚硬不容靠近的态度瞬间柔化，不知不觉中缩短了与神秘人的距离，他喃喃低语，几不可闻，“你活着？”  
索尔点头，没有更多的言语，眼前那双生机灵动的眼睛掠去他大部分的心神。索尔感觉目前为止所有的努力和付出都值得了。  
洛基眨动眼睑，敛下目光，他咬住下唇，又一遍仔细端详面前的雷神。  
“你真的是索尔？来自，未来？”  
这个未来的雷神和他所知的那个不太一样，不管是从哪方面来看，甚至可以说差异极大。光是外表就不完全相同，撇开头发眼睛不说，便连神力值和灵魂颜色也不一样。但他确实就是索尔没有错，那个独一无二的奥丁之子，雷霆之神。  
他能够下出判断。  
洛基绿眼睛眨着狡黠的光，“那可真有趣了。”  
看见洛基这付表情，放在以前索尔一定觉得无奈又拿他没办法，现在却是满满的欣喜和欣慰，以及淡淡的感伤隐藏在背后。  
Bro…..索尔想出声唤他，寝殿门突然被人叩响推开，传令于同时传进来。  
“诸神已等候多时，神王陛下请您马上赴往议事厅。”  
洛基瞪向门口，“让他们等！”  
洛基手指一抬，来不及被完全打开的殿门又倏地阂起。索尔瞥见洛基眸里闪过不悦，但很快就消失不见。  
在这时间点洛基既不是阶下囚，也未冒充奥丁，索尔正想开口发问，却被抢先。  
“现在我无法听你详细解释，”洛基面带思索，蹙眉踱了两步，“但也不能让你独自躲在这里。”  
“躲？”  
“你当然得藏起来，不能被其他的人发现。想想那些阿斯加德人，他们能静下心来思考空间罅隙或穿越时空的事情吗？在他们发现有另一个雷神索尔时，特别是当他又是从我房间走出来的，一定会认为是我的邪恶巫术。”他凝视着索尔，“你问看看你自己，如果突然有个跟你长得一模一样的人出现在你面前，你会相信他所谓来自未来的鬼话，还是马上杀了那个伪装者？”  
宇宙浩渺，有的是能完全复制成另一个人的种族或具备彻底变作他人能力的术士。  
索尔直直看他的眼睛。  
“你相信我。”  
“因为我比你还要了解你自己。”  
洛基将手心朝向索尔，两道绿光闪过，幻象覆盖在索尔身上，他变成一个金宫里的侍卫。  
“你先假装是我的一个侍卫好了。你要小心，别让别人碰到你。”  
叮嘱之余，他脸上浮起一抹得意的笑容，那是洛基小把戏施展成功时的一贯表情。索尔有些恍惚。  
“侍卫…..”  
“还是你想当侍女？”洛基挑起眉，说话中再度抬手向索尔。  
“不不，侍卫很好！”索尔立刻往后跳了两步，“非常好！”  
“很好。”绿眼邪神打了下响指。这个短发雷神嘀嘀咕咕的傻样子，确实很像他的哥哥，以前的。在他的魔法下，他眼里的未来索尔并没有改变，但在外人看来却是一个面貌平庸的普通侍卫。  
“你就是我的侍卫――”洛基顿住。  
索尔马上接：“道格。”  
“侍卫道格。”洛基莞然。  
嘣！突来的声响再次打断二人互动，离上回催促未成不过眨眼工夫，这次门碰地大开，来人大步流星地迈了进来，在他们面前时陡然止步。  
双目完好、金色长发的雷神在侍卫身上扫过一眼后，目光盯住黑发绿眼的神，冷冷一笑。  
“这就是你迟迟未列席众神会议，让诸神等候的理由？”  
他眼中闪烁着寒芒，杀气与电光交织。  
“Queen Loki. ”  
来自未来的索尔震了一下。那冷彻透骨的声音，熟悉又陌生，是他自己的声音，恨意稠重，一如当初。  
――如果你背叛我，我会杀了你。  
洛基开口：  
“你心爱的地球有过一句话：王后贞操不容质疑，神王陛下。”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

P.S.两个索尔一起出现时，神王锤会用“托尔” (懒得切换输入法~)

02

 

“――王后贞操不容质疑，神王陛下。”洛基以他一贯讥诮的口吻嘲讽说，“你就当我们在找掉落在地上的顶针好了。”  
说完，他抬步经过他的神王陛下，头也不回地率先步出寝宫。等索尔回过神追出来时，洛基与这个世界的索尔并肩但疏离地走在宫殿走廊，索尔不动声色地混入他们后方随行的侍卫当中。很快地，一行人抵达议事厅。这场会议只有上位诸神才能参与，非与会者不能入殿，“侍卫道格”只能跟其他闲杂人等一样在外头等候。  
洛基进入议事厅前还丢了个眼色给他，提醒他不要躁动，扮好自己的角色。  
索尔偷偷觑起其他侍立门外的守卫、士兵。此刻殿外不只有金宫侍卫，还有阿斯加德以外诸界的人。至少有华纳神族和亚尔夫海姆的光之精灵。门内进行的不仅是诸神会议，而是九界会议？  
如果是以前的索尔，现在脑袋大概早就糊成一团，但在经历了那么多之后，他已经能够逼自己沉下气来。  
这里果然不是他的阿斯加德，不是他要回去的那个阿斯加德。  
定心观察这世界，这里的确和他原本的世界有偏差，他所感受到的那些违和感和矛盾有了根由，这里不是他以为的过去的阿斯加德，而是另一个平行世界的阿斯加德。  
索尔向旁边的侍卫打听了一下现在的年份。他不敢问过多问题，深怕会露馅，引起怀疑。新神历3019年，也就是诸神黄昏的十年前……众神之父提前让位给他了？(这里以后应该会修改，讨厌算算数><)   
趁没人注意他时，他悄悄挪动脚步，离开议事厅，走到了金宫主殿。  
里头没有一个人在，万千光缕中尘埃浮动，他的足音在空寂偌大的大殿内回响，他环目四顾，最后目光落在了大殿穹顶。那些描述阿斯加德辉煌历史的穹顶画一如他记忆中那样，所有细节完全一致，不晓得底下是否也藏有阿斯加德暗黑的过去，但他能够确认的是，在这个平行宇宙中，洛基依然是做为黄金家族的成员被抚育长大。只是――这个世界的他与洛基，他们居然互称神王神后？！  
洛基不但没有坠下彩虹桥，他顺利继任为神王，迎洛基为神后，这是他连做梦在梦中都不敢想象的世界。  
索尔忍不住面露微笑。索尔不敢想象在原本世界他要求洛基当他神后的反应，他的左上腹神经性地痛起来。他眼角有些酸涩，却不是疼痛的缘故。  
在万千可能的命运当中，原来总有这么一个世界，没有仇恨和争端，没有一而再三的死亡与复活，他和洛基能够早早地就在众神的见证与祝福下，以彼此伴侣的身分永远连结在一起。  
每个复仇者都曾经丧失挚爱，即使如此，他失去的次数应该还是能凌驾于其他人之上――复仇者们当然是不会拿这来当派对上较量比拚的题材。他们会哀悯地看着他，另一方面却好似又能理解，因为他是神，他的意志必受锻炼，肉体必受折磨，将这些经历视作理所应当。  
一千五百年中的十年，是瞬息一剎，但就在这短短十年间，他失去了父亲母亲，失去战友，失去至交，失去了他的不可一世，他的狂妄天真，也失去了他的头发、锤子，失去了国土，失去大半人民，失去了他最好也最坏的弟弟，他最爱的人。  
战争结束，他挣回一切。放下杯盏，心里的那块空缺永远无法被填补。纵然失去的皆已找回，唯独没有那个人。  
所有人皆否定洛基是神，但，他是他的神。他相信终有一日他们会在瓦尔哈拉重聚，在这之前他先要独自经历无数的岁月。他曾经坚定地如此相信着，虽然希望渺若余烬，但后来，又后来，他还是动摇了。人们在信心不足时会向神明祈求，神明却没有祈祷的对象。  
最后，他决定孤注一掷，踏上未知的旅程。  
而这里并非是他执意前往的过去。和这个世界他不要交集参与太多为好，一会儿他就要向洛基说明清楚，他相信洛基依然是九界最卓越的魔法师，能为他设法送他回去原本世界。

索尔回到议事厅，议事厅内忽然传出一阵骚动，有人从里头朝外喊人，最先有反应的是精灵国的人，他们一听见声音，立刻推开大门，其他侍卫也随后动作。由亚尔夫海姆的人带头，所有的侍卫鱼贯涌入议事厅，不明所以的“侍卫道格”也跟随人流一起进入。  
大厅内气氛严肃，亚尔夫海姆的精灵女王伸出手尖锐地吼：  
“洛基劳菲森你需要为此付出代价！”  
领令的不只是亚尔夫海姆人，做出同样行动还有阿斯加德与其他界的侍卫，众人齐刷刷地拔剑、挺矛，一时间大厅里剑光幌动。剑尖、矛尖全部指向一个人――洛基。  
所有人往前猛冲，有名侍卫的动作更快。  
索尔箭步抢先任何人冲到洛基前方。原本以为是阿斯加德人要抢先先发制人拿下他们的王后，不想他旋身面对众人，以保护的姿态挡在洛基面前，他沉声威吓：“你们但敢伤他一分一毫――”  
低沉的嗓音中带着无可忽视的怒意，巨大的压迫感让所有人登时愣住，停下动作，甚至有一两个人身不由己地瞟向旁边的众神之王。  
“给我上！拿下他！”  
看到场面停滞下来，亚尔夫海姆女王直跺脚。众侍从们还在踟蹰犹豫，雷神之锤越过他们头顶，朝女王所指方向飞去。  
众神之王雷神托尔出手了！他们的表情从面面相觑变成惊喜。突然飞出的雷神之锤狠厉地破空而去，在击中目标之前都不会停下来――在击中目标的前一瞬间，光盾骤生，一层金色的防护罩产生在雷神之锤与无名侍卫之间。  
弧形的金色光盾完美地覆盖住侍卫与他后方之人，挡住来势汹汹的妙尔尼尔。两者激烈碰撞下震出一股能量波，外围有些人因为站不住被弹倒在地。  
光盾中央有人手持金色长枪，枪尖直指神王。  
往后一瞥，索尔愣住了，洛基握着的正是众神之父的象征，永恒之枪。再次见到绿袍魔法师执起永恒之枪，索尔感慨万千。  
议事厅内的气氛在这时陡然转变，随着殿内众人情绪的变化，空气躁动起来，但雷神之锤仍像嵌在光盾表面执意不肯退去，在光盾上蠢蠢欲动，尝试突破，两者僵持不让，直到妙尔尼尔之主张开虎口，妙尔尼尔才咻地飞回神王手中。  
妙尔尼尔一被收回，洛基也撤下光罩，他无畏周围无数指向他的剑尖、茅尖，或恐惧或鄙夷的目光，他挑衅般地直视托尔。  
索尔觑见对方握着妙尔尼尔锤柄的手松了又紧，紧了又松。最后托尔彷佛什么都没有发生过的向他的王后开口：“你退下吧！”他冷酷地补上一句，“不要忘记你还能站在这里的理由――善尽你的职责。”  
“可是，神王！”  
精灵女王不满地叫嚷，本来直接要往殿外走去的洛基停下脚步。  
“你答应要还我一个公道！你答应我，要给亚尔夫海姆一个公道！”  
洛基先看了女王一眼，浮起一个意味深长的微笑，然后再看向神王托尔，托尔不发一语，这一次洛基没有再停驻，携同他的侍卫离开议事厅。所有人如退潮般往两边分开，纷纷让路给他们，洛基就在刺刺不休的絮语中优雅高傲地穿过。  
等走出议事厅一段距离后，洛基将永恒之枪收进他的魔法空间，始终屏住气息没有言语的索尔终于吐出气，说话了。  
“‘我’真该改改动不动就扔妙尔尼尔的习惯，那很不好。”索尔皱起眉头。上次他不由分说掷出雷神之锤的下场，不堪回顾。  
“噢？看来你真的是来自未来。我真好奇未来的你经历了些什么？”洛基的眸底溜过微光，他低头瞅了眼索尔的手，“你的雷神之锤呢？”  
“发生了一点意外。”  
邪神挑起眉，嘴角微扬，“噢，那可真令人遗憾，请节哀。”  
“你才不。”短发雷神嘟起嘴。  
“刚刚我发现了……”索尔踌躇一下，“其实我不是来自这里的未来，而是另外一个，呃，平行宇宙。”他不太有把握这个说法正不正确，但聪明的洛基一定能够理解。  
一抹伤痛掠过洛基的脸庞，很快就消失无踪，他不置可否地说：“我猜到了。只有想虚耗生命的人才会专注听早该消灭的老家伙们唠叨，我在那个冗长无聊的会议里趁空想了一下，你的反应太奇怪了，像是对这世界情况一无所悉，你不是忘了，就是来自于另一个平行世界。”  
他隐约有感觉，然后从种种细节上推来想去，他得出一个结论：这个索尔是别的世界的索尔。  
“你们――为什么永恒之枪――父亲――”索尔有太多疑问，一时之间不知道该从哪里开始才好。  
“奥丁死了。”  
洛基不带缓冲地说，他抬眼看索尔的表情。  
“你对众神之父的死倒是不感意外。我很好奇你的世界，你为什么又是如何来到这个世界的，但我现在马上得要去一个地方。”  
“不然‘你’可是会指责我怠于执行职务，无视神王陛下的命令降下惩罚给我。”他调侃说。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“你，欸算了，好吧。”洛基妥协。刚才在议事厅发生的事情都已经够招人瞩目，现在再要对方低调行事也没有意义了。“反正我也正好担心有人会……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”洛基不肯说。  
他们到马厩取马，骑马离开金宫，路上罕有行人，他们很快地便来到金宫外的一座树林。索尔奇怪正想发问，洛基抢先抛出一句“在这里等我”后，人就瞬间消失了，索尔才明白自己被骗了，洛基根本没打算让他跟！索尔气洛基更气恼自己，策马在林子里胡乱绕了好几圈，在树林边缘看到远方闪耀着绚烂光芒的桥面时，他突然想到：洛基或许是去了彩虹桥！

索尔急着想要调转马头，马身忽然一沉，他听见有人从他耳后抱怨：“我不是叫你留在原处等我吗？”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

洛基突然出现，贴靠着他的后背跟他说话，索尔吓了一跳，下一瞬间他却感觉背后的人身子变得虚软，有滑下马的倾向，索尔赶紧反手抓住他。洛基懒懒地靠在他背上，索尔似乎能感受到对方那一怦一怦的心跳声，还有身上的温度也隔着层层衣物传了过来，虽然不高，但足够了。  
带我回去我的马那里，洛基向他要求。索尔把洛基留在马上，自己牵着缰绳步行在侧。索尔看得出来洛基此刻状态并不太好。  
“洛基，你不辩解吗？”  
“辩解什么？”洛基哼笑，“向你解释我刚刚去了哪里做了什么？”  
“我是指在众神会议上，你就任由他们指控，你应该为自己做辩解。”  
他了解他的弟弟，就算被误解，洛基也会拧转成他是故意的，不肯让人见到他的真实面。  
“过去比将来重要，眼中所见到的行为比言语说出的，更易取信于人。不管我做什么说什么，都改变不了他们的意图。”  
索尔正想张口再说些什么，却被洛基的下一句话给阻止。  
“别想对我说教，你不是我哥哥。”  
话音才落，索尔忽然转身伸手将洛基从马背上猛地拽下，一道红光从洛基刚才的位置穿射过去，击中后方的树木，树身立时断成两截。索尔和洛基抬头望向射击来自的方向，两只尖耳白面的黑暗精灵举着激光枪从树影里走出来。  
洛基早就想到会有人来找麻烦，只是没料到出现的不是亚尔夫海姆的光精灵，而是Svartalfheim的黑暗精灵。在来和索尔会合前，他以为他已经解决了他们，居然还剩两只。  
“黑暗精灵？他们怎么会在这？”马勒基思！索尔顿时牙痒。  
“是‘你’找来的，你邀他们来参加九界会议。”  
洛基闲闲地说，没有进一步解释为何对方会从远来的贵客突然变成刺客的理由。  
不是诅咒战士，只是区区两只小兵，索尔没两下就把他们给拧了，不想洛基身后又窜出一只，但也立刻被索尔召雷电劈毙。  
看了眼脚边的可怜家伙，洛基走到索尔身边，“你不用你的锤子也能操纵雷电？”  
索尔点头后诧异地见到洛基也点了头。  
“那本来是你的天赋。非要倚赖妙尔尼尔才能发挥当做唯一引体？真是蠢毙了。”  
“原来你一直这样想我？”索尔委屈，既然这样干嘛不早点跟他说。索尔本来还分心在想要不要召出风暴斧带洛基直接飞回去金宫，但洛基看见他的新武器，会不会又念叨他不思进取？  
洛基也同样在想回去的事。照理说应该不会再有残兵冒出来了，但谁知道呢？此处不宜久留。  
洛基估算一下，他身上剩余的法力还够他将他们传送回他的宫殿。不等打招呼，他就施展起瞬移魔法。  
一次传送两个人加上能量不足，定位出了偏差，两个人啵地出现在洛基卧室的半空中，接着就是一起狼狈地摔落在地板上。  
“呜呃！”  
索尔叫出声。他可以忍受从阿斯加德掉到中庭，从玻璃监牢摔到地球表面，从彩虹桥通道坠落到萨卡，唯独受不了这种魔法传送。不仅是脑袋里天旋地转，连五脏六腑都感觉移位了！  
洛基却因为有他做垫子少了平时的惊叫，但还是忍不住呜了一声。在他准备撑身爬起时，他察觉到卧室里还有其他人。  
“这次是一起在地上捡顶针吗？”  
现任神王站在门口眄睨他们，语带讥讽。  
“是啊！”  
从地上爬起来这个动作怎么样也好看不到哪里去，但洛基就能把它做得优雅又利落。站定后，他随口顺着他的话尾回答，似笑非笑地看着睇着他的国王，没有半丝窘态。  
“我以为神王陛下正在接待您的那些远道而来的贵客，忙得不可开交。”  
“南境森林的骚动是你吗？光精灵之后，你又去招惹黑暗精灵？”  
神王陛下不只是来翻旧帐，洛基诧异他怎么这么快就得到消息，但想想他前后被黑暗精灵袭击了两次，制造出的动静不算小。何况托尔始终不信任他，就算一刻不停地监视着他的动向也不足为奇。  
托尔一边说，一边大跨步朝他们走过去。可是那个在不对的时刻出现王后卧室的侍卫，依旧没有主动退下，大大触犯了王的威严。托尔挥手一推，对方不仅纹丝不动，更在他碰触到他的那瞬间泛出绿光，幻光带着伪装一起褪去。  
幻术消失，面对眼前与自己无比相像的家伙，神王笑出来，他对他的王后说：  
“洛基劳菲森，你就这么想羞辱我？弄一个跟我长得一模一样的近侍，放在寝宫像玩物一样的摆布他？”  
“当然，我也需要为自己找点小小的乐趣，这不过分吧？”  
托尔再度伸手，这次他一把掐住洛基的下颌。五指骨节凸出，是出了狠力的。索尔觉得那只手就像掐在他的心脏上，他朝另一个自己：“放开他！”  
虽然感受到浓烈的怒意与杀气，托尔没有回头，他仍直直盯着洛基，“连王后的入幕之宾也能公然反抗你的王了？出去！”  
索尔坚不退让，洛基转过头，绿眼睛上浮着一层水雾，他用口型对他另一个哥哥说：“――, Please.”  
“滚出去！”托尔又吼一次。  
索尔知道自己的脾气，两次已经够难得，他绝对不会开口第三次。他们本质是一样的，都是那个刚愎自负的大王子。  
‘Brother, Please’――这是绿袍小法师最强大的咒语，从小到大都是。索尔强迫自己拖动双腿离开那里。对这世界的洛基与索尔而言，他是个局外人，是个不该留下痕迹的过客，没有掺和其中的资格。他们属于彼此，他们有权在一起。  
他得离远点，索尔告诉自己。他走得太快太急，等他意识到时，他已经快要走出金宫。  
守门侍卫向他执礼时，他才想到此时的他正顶着他们国王的脸――那其实也是他的脸。他借着金壁上的反光看见自己的模样。由于一路上他都是一付要去杀了谁的恐怖表情，导致不论是谁都对他避之唯恐不及。  
那个年轻的神王索尔刚刚也是同款神情，在那剑拔弩张彷如捉奸的场面里――  
捉什么奸！那是他自己和洛基！他被自己误会跟自己王后关在寝宫乱搞，九界之中应该没有比这荒谬可笑的事了……  
索尔突然觉得不对，转头回洛基宫殿。走廊上残留着某人刚刚离去的气息，洛基卧室的门半掩着。  
“洛基？”索尔轻轻推开门。一瞥见房间状况，他立刻冲进房内。卧房里一片狼藉，尽是打斗的痕迹，桌椅散裂，连床柱都断了一根。房间的主人正喘吁吁半躺在地板。  
“洛基！”索尔冲到洛基身边扶他。索尔想不通这到底是什么情况，“怎么会成这样？”但始作俑者只会是一个人，索尔怒吼：“他怎么敢！”  
相较于索尔的激动，洛基淡淡地说：“只是兄弟打架而已。”  
洛基任自己躺靠在索尔的臂弯里，他本来想做一个耸肩，结果却牵扯到背伤，嗤了一声。  
洛基本人虽然不若那些无辜的家具惨烈，脸上无伤却苍白，下颌带着红痕，本来紧紧包住颈部的衣领被扯开露出颈根。一时看不出有哪些外伤，但整个人明显呈现虚脱无力的模样。  
他假装没发现索尔的眼神，用漫不在乎的口吻继续说，“今天的理由是什么呢？我想想，噢，是‘你对亚尔夫海姆女王失礼，又跟黑暗精灵动手，动摇九界好不容易维系住的和平’啪啦啪啦的。哪有不打架的兄弟，你和你的洛基也会吧？我猜你和你的世界的洛基仍然是名义上的兄弟吧？难道你就没揍过那个世界的洛基？”  
洛基抬起手替索尔卸除伪装，变回短发雷神，“为了以防万一，我做了两层魔法。”他解释说。与其被发现索尔目前的这个样子，不如干脆让他看起来和现在的托尔一模一样，只会被当作他一个恶劣无聊的恶作剧，反而好糊弄过去。  
在伪装之外还要再加上一层伪装，这就是他的弟弟。索尔想。  
“我没――”本想否认的索尔停住。  
他们确实打从五百岁以后就没真正打过架了！直到……但，怎能真的打下手啊！即使是彩虹桥或是史塔克大楼上，他都从未真正下过狠手。  
况且，他们和‘他们’不同，就算起了争执也不应该以有人受伤来结束。  
他原本认为他们就算吵架了，也能在有人先说出几句软话后达到和解，  
但那个索尔浑身戾气，狂妄莽进，正是年轻时候的他自己――短短十年，恍然半生。而洛基从不解释，他们谁也不会先服软。  
虽然洛基极力掩饰，但洛基的体力和法力早在回到树林时就已经是几乎耗空的状态下，别说和他哥哥打架了，他连半下都挨不住！  
索尔自责不已，他就是个蠢货，他当时怎么可以离开！  
“我不该走的，我以为你们――”  
“你以为什么？”洛基稍愣，然后大笑起来，几乎要笑到岔气，眼眸眨过一瞬的水光，“噢，索尔，你想到哪里去了，你放心，你――他对我硬不起来。”  
他愉悦地看着索尔张着嘴阖不起来的样子。  
“――成为神王和神后，是奥丁的意思。我们是徒有形式的名义婚姻。众神之父以巩固九界和平为名头，逼迫索尔和我联姻。我和索尔抵抗过，非常强烈的，但都没有用。奥丁需要我有正当名义可以摄政，并且持有永恒之枪，但又想要王位上的是他的亲生儿子，另一方面，透过联姻能够让阿斯加德跟约顿海姆缔结稳固的关系，好加强邦联，安定九界。”  
“我们金宫的大王子，他本来有机会选择自己想要的王后，柔软的美丽的娇小的，贵族也好，平民也罢，他可以任选九界最美丽的女神或最英俊的男子来做他的伴侣，而不是和他做了一千年兄弟的人。这太荒诞了，骄傲的索尔奥丁森怎么能够忍耐这个，他当然会怨恨，恨奥丁，也恨我。我们都接受不了彼此的新身分，也回不去原本的兄弟，兄弟成陌路。”  
陌路再到成仇。  
洛基如梦初醒，他止住口，“我说的太多了，这不是你该知道的事，你马上就会回到你本来的世界。”他瞪了来自其他宇宙的兄长一眼，“这些都跟你无关，不准再问问题。”  
洛基低头微转手腕。非常好，连星星点点的法力都没有出现。他想要站起来，偏偏身体不听意志行动。  
“我剩余的法力不够治疗我的伤。”洛基说，他放弃替自己疗伤的念头，“我需要治愈石。”  
“好，我去医疗室拿一些过来！”索尔急切说。  
洛基觉得反常，狐疑地抬起头，“母亲总是在你的魔法口袋里塞上百八十个治疗石。”看见索尔的为难欲言又止的表情，登时了然，他抖声问：“母亲……弗丽嘉她怎么了？弗丽嘉在你的世界，她死了，是吗？”  
“……是。”  
“You let her die？！你让她死！”洛基双手往索尔一推，他已经没剩多少力气可用，索尔仍是被他推倒在地上，洛基的拳头落雨般敲打在索尔的胸膛。  
“你们为什么没有保护好她！为什么不救她！”  
他们居然坐视弗丽嘉死去！  
砸了几下之后洛基就气喘不休，不得不停下手，他拱着背伏在索尔身上，全身发抖。索尔无法否认这个事实。  
“对不起、对不起，洛基。”索尔从地板支起身，捧起洛基的脸。洛基满脸都是眼泪，长久累积的情绪全在这一刻倾泻爆发。  
“对不起。”他安慰地亲上洛基的脸，从眼角、颧骨、脸颊到嘴角，一下一下的嘬去上面的泪水，最后落在嘴唇上。等他离开时，索尔听见洛基说话。  
“你――”  
洛基盈满泪水的眼睛睁得老大，一脸难以相信的看着索尔。  
“你和你世界的洛基到底是什么关系？”

 

tbc

这是别人家的老婆/弟弟，锤请控制好自己好吗?XD  
这里的锤基皇婚了却是形式婚姻，另一边表面上是兄弟实际却一言难尽~


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

看见洛基受到惊吓般神情僵住的模样，索尔意识到自己做了什么，也呆住了。  
他在做什么，他可不是他的洛基啊！  
他没有一刻比现在更希望自己也会些什么凭空消失的魔法。他怎么会情不自禁居然做出这种事！洛基会怎么想他？  
“对不起！我、我――”  
索尔急忙道歉，下一秒洛基就阻止了他。他巧舌善辩的弟弟干巴巴地说：“不对，我并不想知道。你不要向我解释。”  
这样就有脉络可循了，难怪这个索尔看待他的眼神那么样的特别，但他并不想更深入了解别的世界的索尔和洛基之间的……关系，那对他无济于事，没有任何好处。  
“扶我起来好吗？哥哥。”  
这么一说后，索尔发现他们仍然保持着原本的姿势的距离。索尔一边小心翼翼地扶弟弟从地板起身，一边说要去帮他拿治愈石过来。  
洛基看着他心想，你以为医疗室会随便给一个来路不明的侍卫治愈石，当你还是大王子？要嘛就是顶着原本的脸去讨，然后被发现有两个索尔，这真是太棒了。  
“睡一晚就好，霜巨人的自愈能力可不是白让其他种族羡慕的。当然前提是要能先睡个舒坦的一觉。”  
他瞥向卧室中央那张欲垮不垮的大床，随后他的兄长就在他的指挥下将床恢复到一个勉强可睡的状态。  
洛基点点头，“我都不知道我哥哥在侍从工作上还颇有天赋的。”  
索尔浮起苦笑。如果是原本的阿斯加德王储，大概只有被嘲笑笨手笨脚的份。  
“……所以你也知道我其实是约顿海姆人。我提了两次，两次你都没有特别反应惊讶的反应。”洛基轻咬嘴唇说。  
索尔愣了一下，“是。”他赶忙补充：“因为我不在意你是阿斯加德人还是约顿人甚至其他，无关你是什么人，洛基你始终是我的兄弟。”  
洛基耸耸肩，径自上床躺平。始终是兄弟。  
他闭上眼睛。  
“你可以留下来，天亮之后我会替你想办法帮你回去你的世界。”  
索尔望了眼门口，“那个人，他还会来吗？”  
“ 不会了。怎么，你怕他？”  
“才不。”我想揍他。  
床上的人没多久就发出了熟睡的呼吸声。索尔还没有困意，他双手交握弓背坐在理所应当是他今夜床榻的躺椅上。  
天亮之后我会替你想办法帮你回去你的世界。  
天亮之后、天亮之后……  
――I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.  
索尔抬手掩住眼睛，等热辣的感觉退去后才放下。  
漫长的一日终于要结束了，等他醒来后会不会就发现自己已经回到了现实世界，回到他原本的宇宙，从幻境返回现实，今天的经历不过是一场他想象出来的幻梦，梦中有活生生的洛基，会说话会笑，会哭泣。  
因为带伤的缘故，洛基的睡息并不算平稳，有时还会无意识地蹙起眉宇。他两次短暂离开他身边，他两次都受到伤害。洛基出现在树林里时就非常虚弱，索尔并不是看不出来，而且法力几乎耗空。索尔知道洛基正在秘密琢磨、筹划着什么，就算承受误会，树敌无数，也在所不惜。  
直至破晓，索尔都睁着眼睛，没有睡着。  
我再也不会离开你半步。望着睡梦上的人，他暗自起誓。他知道，这边的洛基和他那里的一样，又要自己一条路走到黑了。  
这一次，我会站在你身边，我守护你。你不用再独自一个人面对深渊。

 

睡醒后的洛基果真如他所说的精神好多了，索尔又变回侍卫道格。两人吃完索尔从厨房带来的早餐后，索尔便陪洛基去藏书室埋首了一上午。中午过后，洛基说他得去别的地方处理事情。索尔表示洛基的事情优先，他的尽量缓也没有关系。  
“你不急着回去？”洛基眉毛微挑，“随便你。”  
表情看不出是不悦或是其他，但这阻止不了索尔打算跟随到底的决心。  
洛基驾驶着小型飞艇前往海上，索尔不禁想起了穿过通道前往黑暗精灵国度的类似经验，不过这回洛基没朝山壁之间的窄缝钻去，而是将飞艇停在海面上方。  
“跳下去。”  
索尔只能跟着翻出飞艇往水面跳下，预期中液体涌上包覆的感觉没有发现，反而是如针扎般的刺骨寒意侵袭他的全身。  
“Ta-da――”  
在弟弟调皮的欢呼里，索尔勉力站稳，同时张大眼睛。  
“这里是约顿海登？”  
虽然是未曾见过的风景，但夹带冰粒的寒风刮在身上，还有灰黑色的天空，索尔马上察知出这是什么地方。  
“是的，欢迎来到约顿海姆。”  
他们刚刚穿过了空间通道，从阿斯加德来到了约顿海姆。  
周围高树耸立，和一般植物不同的是，这里的树木叶片稀少，树身黝黑，坚硬如铁。往前走没多久，他们就走出了树林，前方是一片开阔的冰原。  
平原上的冷风更加彻骨椎心，正当索尔瞧着自己口中吐出的雾气，两头巨兽一左一右地蹦出来。巨大狰狞的冰霜巨兽，四肢粗短，移动起来却异常迅速，见索尔抬手就想召唤雷电，洛基连忙阻止他。洛基往前站一步，挡在索尔前面，双手一翻，寒冬之匣在他手中现形，一大股寒气猛地涌出，两头巨兽瞬间被冻结。被冰封住的冰霜巨兽只剩下眼珠子还能够咕溜咕溜地盯着他们转。  
一队正在巡查铁森林边界的冰霜巨人早被这里的骚动引来，他们都为眼前情景感到震惊。洛基在那群呆站着观望情况的霜巨人面前，收起了寒冬之匣。明明身高体型都明显不及巨人们，洛基仍然硬生生站出了居高临下的气势，他朝他们大喊：  
“Kneel！我是你们的合法国王。”   
这个淘气鬼。索尔扶额。  
冰霜巨人里领头的人马上认出洛基，他走到洛基面前时已经收了身上戾气，恭恭敬敬的。  
“带我去见Helbindi。”洛基说。  
于是他们便被护送前往约顿海姆的王宫。看来洛基不仅被承认是劳菲之子，约顿海姆也接受他是王位的继承人。索尔有一肚子的话想问，都被洛基用眼神逼退回去，只能继续混在人群中当他的普通侍卫。  
“嗨，代理国王。”  
洛基轻佻地向冰霜王座上的劳菲之子Helbindi打招呼，不由分说地直接踏上王座前方台阶。  
“原来是我们的众神之后，洛基奥丁森陛下，有失远迎。”  
Helbindi寸分不让，保持着原本姿势，只有冰蓝色的嘴唇蠕动得厉害，“你知道吗？你前脚一出门，你的国王丈夫，伟大的神王索尔，立刻就以送行的名义陪美丽高贵的精灵女王返回亚尔夫海姆，下一站可能还打算去华纳神族的王庭溜搭，华纳国王肯定会命他的子女好好接待一番。”  
虽然约顿放在阿斯加德的探子无法像奥丁的两只乌鸦那样全方位，但要掌握众神之王的行踪，非常充分了。  
洛基像是充耳未闻，径自放出警告：  
“我再提醒你一遍，不许约顿海姆附和奥丁之子出兵。”  
“原来你这么不想当寡妇，弟弟？”Helbindi按照惯例心怀愉快地欣赏洛基的表情，连他身边的那个阿斯加德人也浑身冒着愠火。Helbindi估摸着这是所谓的物似主人形。即使有寒冰之匣，又有劳菲许诺，比起霜巨人名正言顺的国王，他更当他是小偷的儿子，奥丁森的婊子。不过对方可是阿斯加德的邪神，戳玩过头可是会掉手指……或头的，Helbindi收起挑衅的态度。  
“只要你完成你答应过，我们会遵守承诺的。你依然能够在众神会议上代行约顿海姆的那一票。”  
“当然，那是我生来就有的权利。”  
洛基不信任Helbindi，更别说将寒冰之匣留给他，但他又无法久待约顿，只能自己辛苦点，定期过来送能量给约顿海姆。约顿是重要的盟友，太弱的话他会很困扰的。要不是有寒冰之匣做挟持，Helbindi说不定早就把善战的霜巨人和冰霜巨兽称斤论两的卖给阿斯加德或它的威胁者。  
每次来到约顿海姆，洛基也不是帮忙充充能源就好，也会对他口中的代理国王的行事指三道四。有了寒冰之匣能量补充，约顿海姆不再萧索如初，一些延宕千年的建设计划也终于展开。王庭长老手执图纸领着洛基到各处去巡查。  
户外风劲强大，索尔一边控制自己的发抖，一边偷觑约顿海姆的合法国王。严格来说他从来没有看过洛基变回霜巨人的样子，就连刚才洛基也是刻意站在他的前方挡住他的视线。他可以将自己变成蛇、把哥哥变成青蛙，却不愿展现真正的面貌。  
“别动脑了，那不是你擅长的事。”  
洛基嗤笑的声音将他拉回来，此时约顿人都已经离开，只有他们两个人。“你以为Helbindi对阿斯加德的事真的了如指掌？你被他吓唬到了？不过一些皮毛的小事，街头巷语而已，去趟城下的酒馆就能听到一筐子。”  
索尔原想说那不是他正在思索的事，洛基又开口：“事情办完了，我们回阿斯加德吧！”  
索尔下意识地望向天际，然后转看正碎念着“希望你在返程的通道不要再喳喳呼呼的了”的洛基，他问出一个他早应该问的问题。  
“海姆达尔怎么了？”  
既然洛基是到约顿海姆执行公务，大可大大方方走彩虹桥，为何要偷偷走那些危险又刺激的空间通道，但也不能排除是邪神的个人偏好所致。  
另一个可能则是和操纵彩虹桥的海姆达尔本身有关。好吧，他承认他确实迟钝，直到现在才发觉问题。  
洛基回头停下脚步，随手布下一个屏蔽魔法，防止他们的谈话和动作外漏。  
“该不会是……犯了叛国罪，逃跑不见了？”  
“Huh?你跟我都叛国了，也轮不到海姆达尔。”洛基诧异又好笑。  
我们真做过。索尔心里想。  
”不过这主意不错。你真的进步很大啊，哥哥。如果我想气死海姆达尔，我会考虑这么做。”他一付获得好点子的样子。  
你真做过。索尔默默嘀咕。这就是你自己想出来的。  
“可惜一个人通常无法被杀死两次，”洛基看向索尔，褪去嘻皮笑脸，“海姆达尔死了，索尔。”  
索尔怔住了好半晌，很久之后才开口。  
“海姆达尔他怎么死的？”他突然又想起，追问：“奥丁真的死了吗？你把奥丁怎么了？”  
如果奥丁真的已经化为星辰，那么海拉呢？  
“为什么是我把他怎么了？”洛基的目光变得酷寒，彷如约顿海姆不融的冰霜。他也要和那个一人一样了，怀疑他、不信他、恨他？  
“不、我不是这个意思！”  
索尔的脑袋里一片混乱，这个世界发展的速度似乎比他原本的快速又剧烈许多，“ ……难道是诸神黄昏？！诸神黄昏提前发生了？苏尔特尔――”  
“苏尔特尔？你相信那些，苏尔特尔将会带来阿斯加德的毁灭？噢，哥哥，那不过是用来哄孩子的睡前故事。”  
他轻嗤笑出，但笑容很快又再次消失，他面色严肃说：  
“诸神黄昏？不，是芬布尔之冬。”  
如果非要形容的话，此刻确实就像处在不知尽头在哪里的漫长冬天。  
“当上阿斯加德神后，少数能收获到的好处大概就是诸神和九界众主的不快。他们每一个人都巴不得想要剥夺我的头衔身分，燃烧我的灵魂，揉碎我的神格。”  
洛基状似忽然跳了个话题。  
“可惜他们办不到，也不能。”  
洛基从魔法空间中唤出永恒之枪，“是的，是我继承了永恒之枪。”  
“我是奥丁亲自指定给他的继承人的王后，并将我绑定为永恒之枪的持有者――前任神王的专武，如今却成为王后的令牌。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我还能活着，恨我的人无法真的杀了我，是想到我众神之后的身分，是慑于永恒之枪的力量，”  
“还有，因为我是唯一能保卫九界守护他们的人。”  
索尔还是不明白。  
“保卫？From what?”  
“Thanos.”

 

“什么？”  
索尔期待是自己听错了。  
“萨诺斯，A’lars之子，泰坦星的幸存者，奇塔瑞人的效忠对象，石椅上的人，宇宙平衡的奉行者――”  
索尔打断洛基，“我知道他，他是个疯子！”  
他希望永远都不会再从洛基口中听到这个名字。但他错了，他又失败了。他撇过头，深深吸气然后屏住。  
照理说，有奥丁在，萨诺斯便不敢大张旗鼓地侵略九界，难道是因为奥丁提前消逝了？但是，凭现在萨诺斯的实力应该并不足以进犯九界。  
“是的，疯狂泰坦。”  
不知索尔为何突然情绪波动剧烈，洛基假装未察觉，继续说：  
“你知道金宫的防御罩吧？”  
索尔点头。  
金宫的防御罩能包覆住整座黄金宫殿，替金宫阻挡外部攻击，不管是舰艇炮击还是陨石流星，都能够抵挡下来，只是启用次数寥寥可数。在他的世界里，最近一次动用防御罩是黑暗精灵入侵那一次，也是这十年内发生的。  
“此刻防御罩正在运作当中，但包覆的范围不仅仅是金宫或者阿斯加德，而是整个九界。”  
“这能办得到？”索尔不相信。光是要将金宫的防御罩扩充到包住整个阿斯加德都不太可能，何况要达及九界。  
“我可以，哥哥。”洛基看着他，“有现实宝石和空间宝石，我就能够办到。”  
索尔大惊。  
“现实宝石和空间宝石？！”  
“无限宝石，伴随着宇宙形成而诞生的六颗宝石。空间宝石能将防御能量投放到九界各角，现实宝石则是帮助维持并加固防御罩，不因范围变大而效果变弱，再加上永恒之枪的辅助、本人九界第一魔法师的能力，就能够办到这浩瀚宇宙从古至今没人办到过的壮举。”   
洛基抬手往虚空一划，一幅立体幻象出现在两人面前。  
闪烁光芒不断旋转的金属大圆球，那正是位在金宫深处的防御罩中枢，索尔当然见识过本尊，但和昔日不同的是，圆球中心多了两颗蓝色与红色的无限宝石。  
“萨诺斯为了他愚蠢的宇宙平衡理论，大杀四方，宇宙里硝烟四起，萨诺斯所过之地，生灵涂炭，夭殇无数。九界本来就自成一体系，有阿斯加德和奥丁的护卫和保护，即使有纷争，也会很快地被压制下来，维持均衡达数十万年，直到萨诺斯崛起，他一遍又一遍攻击阿斯加德，计划侵略九界，要将宇宙里其他星球的遭遇平等地加诸在我们身上。”  
幻象产生变化，这一次呈现出的是九界宏观，阿斯加德、华纳海姆、亚尔夫海姆等国度的外围，都有一层浮泛金光的防御罩包覆着。  
“萨诺斯和他的大军所向披靡，征服宇宙各角指日可待。九界正是靠着防御罩抵御萨诺斯的攻击，才不至于陷落。”  
“等等，洛基，”索尔再也忍不住，“我――这个宇宙世界的索尔，难道没有和地球上的复仇者们做些什么阻止萨诺斯吗？”  
洛基望向他，目光满是不解。  
“复仇者？那是什么？”  
洛基的迷惑不像是装出来的，索尔被一股未知的恐惧攫住，前一次他经历这个，是庞然的圣殿2号出现在宇宙飞船舷窗外。然后他听见洛基的声音说：

“地球已经不存在了。”

九界之中再也没有米德加德。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Helbindi：北欧神话里劳菲的儿子。  
> 2.九界(采用MCU电影宇宙的设定)  
> 阿斯加德Asgard：锤基的家。  
> 华纳海姆Vanaheim：种族为华纳神族，雷2开头出现过。三勇士之一Hogun的老家。  
> 亚尔夫海姆Alfheim：种族为光之精灵。  
> 尼达维Nithavellir：矮人国，复3出现。打造雷神之锤、无限手套、风暴战斧的地方。  
> 米德加德/中庭Midgard：就是地球。  
> 约顿海姆Jotunheim：种族为霜巨人，雷1出现。  
> 瓦特阿尔海姆Svartalfheim：黑暗精灵的国度，雷2出现。  
> 穆斯贝尔海姆Muspellheim：火之国，火巨人的国度。雷3出现。  
> 冥界Hel：关海拉的地方。


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

地球已经不在了，九界之中再无米德加德。  
索尔简直无法相信。  
“你说什么？！”他握紧双手，神情因痛苦而扭曲，“这不可能！”  
洛基向他瞟了一眼，“看来不管是哪个世界的索尔都莫名地偏爱米德加德。”索尔的激动反应说明了他对米德加德的特殊感情。  
“九界，不，正确来说，应该是七界――和地球一样永远消失的还有矮人国尼达维。”  
“到底是怎么回事，”索尔沙哑着声音，“告诉我。”  
“战争，九界――不，全宇宙都卷入其中的，不可避免的大战。无论是在金宫或是金宫以外，你不觉得变得清静了许多？巡察的士兵也好，城下的百姓也罢，人口减少很多了？因为有将近半数的阿斯加德人都在大战中丧生了。”  
索尔闻言，张口愣住。他有注意到士兵减少，行人也变得稀疏，但他一直以为那是他的错觉。  
“首先是火之国穆斯贝尔海姆突然向阿斯加德宣战。苏尔特尔擅自撕毁了和平协议，率领他的火巨人军队攻打神谕。成千的火巨人来到阿斯加德，红焰焚天，海水沸腾，草木皆焦，火焰巨龙在天空摆尾，无数火球从天而降。苏尔特尔的大军里有一位随军法师乌木喉，他是萨诺斯的手下之一，被萨诺斯派来辅助苏尔特尔。他擅长辞令，先是蛊惑了苏尔特尔和萨诺斯结盟，又唆使苏尔特尔向阿斯加德出兵。”  
“正是由于有疯狂的泰坦巨人做他的同盟和后盾，才令年老力衰的苏尔特尔决定奋手一搏。然而苏尔特尔大张旗鼓地攻打阿斯加德其实是障眼法，萨诺斯真正的目的在米德加德。派出乌木喉不单单是为了掌控苏尔特尔，乌木喉利用他拿手的魔法和心灵控制蒙蔽住了我们的守门人海姆达尔的眼睛。”  
苏尔特尔的军队不过是泰坦人用来吸引众神注意和消耗阿斯加德兵力的马前卒。  
海姆达尔的视界遭到混淆，众神之父和阿斯加德又全心应付火巨人，萨诺斯趁此时悄悄派人潜入地球，迅速地取得了宇宙魔方和阿戈摩托之眼，也就是空间宝石与时间宝石。  
目的一达成，萨诺斯立刻丢下盟军撤退逃走，等奥丁与阿戈摩托之眼的保管者古一法师追击出来时，萨诺斯已经去到了宇宙彼端。  
“有了这空间宝石、时间宝石，之后泰坦人要取得其他无限宝石，就如同囊中取物。”  
索尔皱眉摇头，“这不可能。”  
“怎么不可能，空间宝石让萨诺斯能够随心所欲瞬间转移到宇宙任一个他想去的地方。他先去了宇宙边陲的废星莫拉格星，利用时间宝石倒转潮汐，取得宇宙灵球。”  
力量宝石到手后，泰坦人从此有了与众神之父和至尊法师正面一战的实力。  
萨诺斯再度出现，这次他率领着自己的圣殿2号和主力大军来到地球上方。他用时间宝石迁引星体，制造九界聚合，引出以太粒子。  
没有人晓得以萨诺斯所活岁数的智慧与能耐是如何得知所有宝石的藏放位置和取得方式。心灵宝石本就在泰坦人手中，加上空间、时间、力量宝石，萨诺斯一下子成为宇宙中古往今来拥有最多无限宝石的人，眼见萨诺斯马上又要取得第五颗无限宝石现实宝石，奥丁急忙率阿斯加德军队赶往地球，与古一会合一起阻止萨诺斯。  
要打倒已有四颗宝石在手的萨诺斯，需要更多强大的外援。奥丁和劳菲达成协议，让劳菲派兵相助，而长年潜藏的黑暗精灵马勒基思也为了以太粒子乘着舰艇出现在米德加德。  
众王本就是好战之主，与奥丁谈妥条件后，劳菲率领霜巨人，马勒基思率领黑暗精灵，协同对抗萨诺斯。  
阿斯加德、约顿海姆、Svartalfheim三军齐聚米德加德，彷佛上古场景的重现，过去是彼此对立，如今是面对同一敌人。  
奥丁、古一在地球、圣殿2号之间与萨诺斯来回大战，几路大军在米德加德打得昏天暗地。  
除了地球战场外，还有另一战线：尼达维。  
当所有人都将注意力放在米德嘉德上的殊死决战时，萨诺斯派了手下的比邻星夫妇袭击尼达维。面对Outrider的狂打肆虐，矮人根本抵挡不住，尼达维岌岌可危。  
阿斯加德立刻派人驰援，但兵力、战力都远远不及有备而来的敌军。  
“唯一能够阻止萨诺斯拿下尼达维的办法，就是摧毁尼达维――利用彩虹桥光束。”  
洛基闭上眼睛说。

 

在大战关键之际，萨诺斯不惜分兵也要夺取尼达维，所图很清楚，他需要矮人的手以及矮人的锻造炉来替他制作无限手套。为了不让矮人国和乌鲁金属有机会落入萨诺斯手中，洛基用永恒之枪启动彩虹桥，将尼达维彻底炸毁。  
尼达维、矮人族、萨诺斯军队……无一幸免全部变成了飘悬在宇宙里的烬灰。  
但地球大战还在继续，洛基匆忙赶到中庭。米德嘉德的凡人们看不懂突然齐压压地出现在地球天空的外星军队，面对远超出他们理解能力和对应层级的毁灭级战争毫无招架之力。此时地球遍地焦土，洛基在俨若炼狱的战场四处奔找，搜寻他的兄长。  
索尔！哥哥！洛基奔赴到他的兄长身边。索尔倒在地上，鲜血不断从他满布全身的伤口涌出。海姆达尔同样也身负重伤，奄奄一息倒在不远处。  
众神之父已经散化成星，劳菲也已战死，奥丁军队的败象已现。古一、马勒基思还在负隅顽抗，但任谁都能一目了然，胜负已无可逆转。  
力量宝石的威力正在这颗星球蔓延，从地表到地心，地球马上就要爆炸消失，索尔根本撑不过去，更不可能扭转战局。雷神索尔还有阿斯加德、剩下的九界，还要其他的责任……他不能让索尔为这颗星球陪葬！  
”海姆达尔！求你……”洛基紧抓索尔。阿斯加德只剩他了，他也只剩他了。他抬头望向海姆达尔，不是巧言善色也不是含讽带刺，阿斯加德的二王子第一次也是最后一次向守门人流露出哀求之色。  
“Send us back!”  
索尔听到洛基的喊话，也看到了挚友金色眼瞳里的决定，“不！海姆达尔！”  
他一边大吼一边奋力挣扎，却被洛基死死地按住。  
海姆达尔瞠瞪着索尔，“阿斯加德只剩你了，索尔，你是我们的希望，你要为众神之父报仇，你要为我们向萨诺斯复仇！”他艰难举起手握住神剑，开始祷念：“众神之父，请让黑暗力量最后一次流过我的身体……”  
“No!!!!”  
巨大的能量光束托起他们往天际冲去，用超越流星的速度，突破苍穹，穿越星海。兄弟两人齐齐摔落在被战火灰烟覆盖不复辉煌的传送台，彩虹桥在他们的背后闪闪发光。守门人用最后蓄积的黑暗力量使他们脱离地球战场，他们回到了阿斯加德。  
索尔抬起他满是血污与泪水的脸，映照在他眼中的身影扭曲而变形。他的眼瞳再也不复以往的晴朗澄透，是冰澈至极的蓝。  
他对着眼前的人说：  
“我永远都不会原谅你。”

 

沉重的眼泪划过索尔的脸，他完全可以理解体会那个索尔的痛苦和自责。眼见战友亲人一一牺牲，自己却被迫脱离战场，坐视挚爱的星球崩解，万物俱灭，而无能为力。  
洛基还告诉他，那场大战进行得很快，耗时极短，从正式开始到结束甚至不到一天。短短一个昼夜之内，地球生灵俱灭，矮人国永远消失。  
经历了阿斯加德保卫战、地球之战、矮人国战役，阿斯加德军队几近全灭，连众神之父都难逃战死的命运，然而并非这全然是飞蛾扑火的无谓牺牲，在倾尽全力的拚死一搏里，他们硬生生从萨诺斯那里夺回了现实和空间两颗宝石。  
“Volstagg阵亡于火巨人的进攻底下，Hogun在矮人国之战中战死，Lady Sif、Fandral则在地球力战到最后一刻。”  
他们在不同战役不同地点，咽下最后一口气，阖上了眼睛，然后会在瓦尔哈拉睁开双眼，看见彼此。  
这就是诸神的黄昏，众神的末日了？这只是开始而已，是阿斯加德与九界迎接真正的末日到来之前的芬布尔之冬。  
靠着在地球大战里从萨诺斯手中抢夺来的空间与现实宝石，阿斯加德和九界抵挡住了泰坦人的后续攻击，驱逐了萨诺斯的大军，成为宇宙中少数不被萨诺斯染指的地方。即使尚缺两颗宝石和无限手套，这并不妨碍萨诺斯继续他平衡宇宙的大业，至少在“效率”方面比过去提高许多。萨诺斯和他的军队在宇宙肆意妄为，造就到处血海，徒留九界这一块。  
借用无限宝石能量的防御罩让九界能够在宇宙中偏安一角，免遭屠戮。  
此后九界仍不免提心吊胆，没有人知道这场威胁还要持续多久，九界从此进入寒冬，漫长的冬天。  
苏尔特尔之子继任为火之国的新王，他代替战死的苏尔特尔向阿斯加德与九界忏悔道歉，Svartalfheim由马勒基思的亲信阿格姆继承，约顿海姆则由Helbindi代管，都重新和阿斯加德缔结了新的和平协议，他们只有倚靠彼此结盟――特别是阿斯加德防御罩的庇护，才能够抵挡来自于萨诺斯的威胁。  
尤其是当阿斯加德还握有两颗无限宝石时。除了是要完成他的屠杀大业外，萨诺斯更想要抢回原属于他的现实宝石和空间宝石。  
残存下来的九界遗民，或怀抱希望，期待奇迹发生有人打倒萨诺斯，或绝望等待萨诺斯大军突破结界，将他们完全歼灭，或是在此之前，九界自已互相残害，为了争夺权力和资源自斗而亡也莫可知，彷佛进入没有尽头的芬布尔之冬。  
严冬结束之后，是万物复苏，还是真正的诸神黄昏会到来，没有人能够肯定。  
失去一切的阿斯加德神王一心想要为亲人、为朋友、为地球复仇，没有一天不想要招集兵力，率兵讨伐萨诺斯。但在惨烈的战事之后，谁敢轻易言战。在无限宝石的抢夺之战中，奥丁、劳菲、马勒基思尽皆丧生，三王俱灭，寿命将近无穷的他们，都殒命在了他们本来瞧不上的边陲行星上。疯狂泰坦手握四颗无限宝石，雷神再厉害，也赢不了，其他诸界只想偏安一角维持现状，享受和平假象，华纳神族、光精灵每次都得想一百八十个拒绝的理由，虚应神王，又恐自己沦为矮人国第二，不敢将立场表现得太过明显。  
“姑且不论诸界如何找理由，有没有站在他那边，只要我不同意，霜巨人就不会为他出兵，他也永远得不到约顿海姆的那一票。就算在九界会议上，诸神和众王都同意向萨诺斯进兵，只要我不解开结界，我不交出永恒之枪开启彩虹桥，他们就无法出征，无法如他所愿的去向萨诺斯复仇。”  
各界之中唯一坚定地站在神王那边的反而是Svartalfheim的黑暗精灵。黑暗精灵的新首领Algrim渴望尽早出兵去为他的国王报仇，不惜几次三番发动奇袭，企图抢夺洛基手里的永恒之枪，上次的森林袭击就是一例。  
“索尔，奥丁之子，阿斯加德国王，雷霆之神，他失去了众神之父，失去了最好的朋友，忠实的战友，他的军队、他的国民，连复仇讨回的机会也被剥夺，他失去了一切。”  
他咏叹般地说着。  
“因为我。”  
连报仇的机会都被剥夺，真不知道他是恨萨诺斯，还是更恨他多一点？洛基自嘲地说。  
他亲手摧毁一个星球，又从另一个急需战力的星球拉走雷神，这是人们眼中的不可饶恕之罪，雷神索尔在彩虹桥的那席话和待他的态度，更是形同定案。  
九界的人畏惧他、厌恶他，不信任他，又不得不倚靠于他，更加深了他们对他的憎恶。在纷杂的负面情绪中，谣言由此滋生，有人信誓旦旦说他是萨诺斯和奥丁之间的双面谍，一旦得到机会，这个侏儒霜巨人就会跪在萨诺斯面前，将九界双手奉上。  
比如亚尔夫海姆女王在众神会议里的指控。  
防御罩不是绝对可靠，会因为突然出现的黑洞或罅隙而产生漏洞，一小戳奇塔瑞人藉此侵入亚尔夫海姆，屠杀了一整个村子的人，精灵女王因此震怒来向他究责，在众神会议要求神王处置此事。  
神王索尔虽然恨他，最后仍只能重提轻放，仅要求洛基将漏洞修补好。洛基也就是在修补好结界后，在返程途中碰到了黑暗精灵的伏袭。  
“他们都认为漏洞是我故意开的。”  
“你不是。”  
他瞅着一口否决的索尔轻笑。  
“如果我说是呢？”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.海姆达姆用黑暗力量送人走那段是复制复3开场，洛基用彩虹桥炸矮人国对应雷1的炸约顿海姆未遂，Send us back则是对应雷3里的bring us back，这就是宿命~(住口)  
> 2.中间那段是洛基的回忆，但不是完全版~  
> 3.这里的苏尔特尔因为没有跟永恒之火结合，所以还是雷3开头的脆皮状态。  
> 4.我没要吹紫薯精，要吹的是我大无限宝石!想当年宝石们在单人电影时多强啊(现在连xxxx的能力都是来自xxxx了!)  
> 5.芬布尔之冬(Fimbulwinter)：诸神黄昏的先兆之一，北欧神话里诸神黄昏发生前会先出现漫长的严冬。冰与火之歌里那个喊了8季的冬天快来了都还没来的冬天，就是借梗这里。  
> 6.阿格姆(Algrim)：就是雷2里马勒基思的那个好基友(划掉)忠实部下，后来变成丑陋的诅咒战士(Kurse)，被洛基捅了一刀又用手榴弹送到黑洞。这里的他并没有变成诅咒战士。  
> 7.Outrider：复3里出现在瓦坎达的外星狗大军。


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

“开玩笑的。”  
洛基眨着绿眼睛说。  
而后他们再次经由罅隙返回阿斯加德。只有崇尚武力、头脑简单的阿斯加德人会天真地以为彩虹桥是进出阿斯加德唯一的路，事实上多的是绕开彩虹桥抵达阿斯加德的方法，比如阿斯加德周边那些因为空间折迭后产生的通道，光精灵知道一部份，华纳神族也有自己的法门，而黑暗精灵更早在他们爷爷的时代就造出能够进行时空跳跃的隐形战舰。  
自从海姆达尔与虹之剑一起殉身地球后，能用来开启、操纵彩虹桥的就只剩下洛基手里的永恒之枪。甚少人愿意要看邪神脸色，在他眼皮底下显露行踪，从此诸界更加频繁利用自己的秘密手段，再不避讳。  
洛基一路不停地奔回他的寝宫，看洛基急想休息、恹恹的样子，索尔有些不忍。  
果真还是太勉强了，洛基不该在法力和体力尚未恢复完全的情况下，就赶着走这一趟。大约是受不了兄长的唠叨，洛基斜着眼睛看他。  
“神王陛下对霜巨人可是渴望得不得了，我得看好Helbindi，免得他把我的军队卖掉。”他哼哼唧唧地解释。  
在先前的战争里，约顿的贡献有目共睹，这既是他履行自己的君王责任，亦是对于约顿的牺牲和付出的回报。  
“这不难理解，约顿人的战力的确厉害。”索尔点头。  
霜巨人的战斗力，索尔亲自体会过，当年他和洛基、三勇士、希芙在约顿海姆弄得灰头土脸没讨到没点好，最后铩羽而归。如今的他已经能够坦率认同霜巨人的实力。  
“还有黑暗精灵的舰艇、武器，光精灵的恢复术和防御魔法，都是被我们神王认定为在讨伐萨诺斯上不可欠缺的。原本目中无人、任性自大的雷神索尔就在一连串的协商谈判里头学到了事事以和为重。”  
提到这里，索尔就想起之前发生在他们之间的争执，“不管怎样，他都不能伤你。”他瘪起嘴，“因为――你是他的王后。”即使徒具形式。  
“王后？”  
洛基放大声音重复他的话，浑身上下像是要冒出刺来，他朝着索尔吼：“我应该是王，我本该是王！――‘Queen Loki’，我真想撕烂喊出这个称呼的嘴，把刀子送进他的身体！那是对我的污辱！”  
“洛基，对不起我――”惊觉自己踩到猫尾巴的索尔着急想要挽回。  
“你走！”  
洛基朝他弹出一个防御魔法，索尔丧着气依言走到门边。  
“你好好休息。”  
被弟弟赶出寝宫的索尔决定去为他们弄点吃的。去约顿海姆前后他们都还没有吃过东西，他们当然更没有在约顿海姆坐下来享用下午茶。  
非用餐时间也非准备时间的金宫厨房仅剩下圆面包可以取用，顶着普通侍卫面孔的前阿斯加德大王子只能委屈地抓了几个面包塞进软甲的缝隙里。  
走在沉苛夜色里，他抬头仰视星海。或许是心理作用，他觉得头顶上的星星数比过去变少变稀疏了。  
他和这里的索尔命运何其相似，他们皆失去一切，在短时间内被剥夺走最重要的东西。不需要幻象演示，索尔也能够想见彩虹桥持续不断的能量束摧毁尼德威的模样。当年他宁可和洛基在彩虹桥大打出手，不惜用雷神之锤砸毁彩虹桥，也要阻止约顿海姆被摧毁，何况是有交情的矮人族。置身处地，他能够就此揭过吗？  
洛基曾派毁灭者对付没有神力的他，与他为了宇宙魔方在米德加德大打出手，假死篡夺阿斯加德王位，将父亲放逐到地球，在萨卡装作不认识他，诸如此类，细数不完，但只要洛基又再度出现在他面前，就没有什么是无法原谅的。  
索尔回到寝宫时，洛基已经蜷在被窝里。索尔轻手轻脚走到床边，想了几秒钟后，还是决定叫醒他。  
“洛基醒醒，你得吃点东西。”  
一边摇醒弟弟的同时，索尔瞥见床头的喝剩的蜜酒酒瓶酒杯。这家伙竟然空腹喝酒！  
“洛基！”他加大了力道和音量，洛基终于不得不睁开眼睛掀起棉被，瞪着扰他清梦的兄长。  
“你怎么可以空肚子喝酒！喝完还直接睡！”  
洛基受不了他的唠叨，翻了个大白眼，“原来我另外一个世界的雷神，除了侍从属性，还有老妈子属性。我可是个魔法师，哥哥，小病小恙我可以用法术消除。”   
“那是在你还有法力的情况下。都一千岁的神了，别任性。”  
“才一千岁。”  
一千五百岁的金发神明十分坚持要将幼弟从床上捞起来。迫不得已坐起身的洛基，朝索尔方向动了动鼻子。  
“这什么味道？”  
“圆面包。”坐在床边的索尔掏出怀里的食物。  
“又是圆面包。”黑发的陛下一脸嫌弃，“没其他的？”他把脸蹭到索尔身上嗅闻。  
洛基其实并不意外，在人力锐减的情况下，阿斯加德要维持食粮平衡已经是不可能的事，只能仰仗从善于农作的华纳海姆输入粮食来养活剩余的阿斯加德人，金宫不再像过去那样美酒珍馐唾手可得。他刚刚喝的蜜酒就是他自己以前攒存的，喝一盅少一盅。  
“你一百岁吗？”索尔好气又好笑。这嗅人身上味道的举动和挑食的毛病都跟个小孩子没两样。  
“连气味都一样，真不可思议。”洛基微合起眼道出感想，“哥哥的味道。”他加大磨蹭，用意不再单纯，除了脸之外，整个人几乎要往他的兄长身上贴去。发现到他的别有用心，索尔揪着衣领把他拎起来，“别闹。”  
但洛基并没听他话拉开他与那个索尔之间对成年的兄弟而言过度亲密的距离，反而抓住他的胳膊，企图将雷神拉拽到床上。  
“有什么关系？我是你的王后啊，哥哥。”  
这下索尔明白了，这家伙还在生气，为了先前的事！  
索尔试图从洛基故作挑逗实则威胁的目光逃开，却撞见更危险的。从棉被里被挖起来的邪神睡袍乱掉，襟口敞开，露出一小块白皙光滑的胸膛，他迫不得已只能又将眼神挪回对方脸上。  
感受到索尔的逐渐升高的体温和加快的心跳，洛基瞇觑起眼睛。  
“你和另一个世界的我，你们不只是兄弟，对吧？”  
“他也是你的王后，嗯？”  
“不是……”  
“你们做过吗？”  
他本来只是随口一问，想奚落一下他的哥哥，却看见索尔羞赧撇头，又一次回避他的目光。  
洛基讶异地张圆了嘴，“噢！”他不仅讶异，还故意做大了反应。  
“怎么发生的？” 洛基兴致勃勃追问。  
“……自然而然。”索尔低头小声说。  
洛基嘴角勾起弧度，嘲讽意味明显。  
“自然到跟自己的兄弟做爱，真是够自然的。”  
索尔皱眉，语气不悦，“别这么说。”  
“我收回对你的世界线不感兴趣的话，”洛基将手伸向索尔前额，“让我读取你的记忆。”  
“――也许会有脱离目前困境的办法，不管是这里的，或是你那边。”邪神追加上一个正当的理由。  
“不要。”索尔把他的手拉下来，包覆在掌心，“别读，洛基。”  
洛基不驯地看着他，索尔被他盯得为难，转头逃避。  
“你在这世界过得很好，不需要知道那些。”  
他拉扯嘴角，希望那看来是个笑容。  
“定义何谓过得好？”洛基抽回被索尔握住的手，冷冷一笑，“空有神后头衔，备受排斥，不受敬重，人人皆可轻侮于我，你认为这样是过得很好。”  
他像是不愿放过索尔眼睛里的任何一丝波动，凝睇着他。索尔脸庞上的表情从无法言说转变到悲凉伤痛。  
“你们在一起，你们像爱人一样地在一起，你像爱你的爱人一样地爱他，你为什么要来到这里？发生了什么？索尔。”  
他终于问了，短发雷神原来的世界发生了什么事，致使他不得不抛下本来拥有的，独自前往未知的时空。当中的原由不难猜到――他的眼神和态度已透露出真相。  
“那个世界，你来的，我死了对吧？”  
索尔回望他，湛蓝眼睛里满是哀恸，两行眼泪从他眼角流了下来，沉默与悲伤一起淹没了房间，直到金发的神明哽咽开口：  
“You died with honour.”  
洛基挺身将兄长一把拉进怀里，张手拢住他宽厚的背。  
“可怜的索尔，我可怜的哥哥。”  
他将哥哥金色的头颅压进怀里，轻轻拍着，任由索尔的眼泪不断淌落，弄湿他的胸膛。等着索尔好不容易平复下来，他抬眼看弟弟，脸上有些发窘，“对不起，我失控了……”  
洛基冲着他微笑，不好的预感爬上索尔的背脊。他伸出他纤长白皙的手指捏住索尔的下巴，扳抬起来。  
“再对我做上次的事，哥哥。”  
“什么？”索尔不懂他的意思。  
“吻我。给我们一个吻，就当作是互相慰藉，哥哥。”  
索尔从他的眼中看不出一丝玩笑的意味，也许有，但他没有找到，邪神蛊惑的声音继续流入他的耳朵，“我就是洛基，我们是同一个人。”  
像被魔咒驱使一样，他真的吻住了那个声音的主人  
和上次抚慰性质的亲吻不同，索尔托着洛基的后脑，用力压上他的嘴唇。洛基先是瞪大眼，然后闭紧，之后又忍不住张开。索尔顾不上这些，他正一径地磨擦着他们的嘴唇。洛基哼哼两声之后，终于也屈服似地闭合眼睛专注享受。  
索尔滑下双手将洛基紧紧箍进怀里，一边加深了亲吻，他熟练地将舌尖挤入洛基微开的唇瓣间。不只是怀念的蜜酒味，他的口腔里充满他思念许久的滋味。  
他早就想吻他，早就想抱他，想到全身骨头发疼，血液沸腾。这个世界的一切对他而言，都缺乏真实感，像是在听一个故事或是看一场戏剧，但他怀抱里的这个人是真的。他用几乎要吞噬对方的方式吻怀抱里的人，带着强烈的欲望，汹涌而情热。  
洛基想他的脸一定红得发烫。这个亲吻和他想象的截然不同，充满无法被忽略的掠夺欲。在他几乎要窒息之际，索尔停了下来，改用轻啄的方式亲吻他的嘴，几下之后，洛基受不了，再度将自己的嘴唇紧压上去，讨取下一个深吻。他的兄长从善如流，在深入又激烈的亲吻中，他们也在对方身上摩擦。隔着薄薄的睡袍，索尔能感受到底下肌肤的微丝冰凉，他知道如何捂热这具身躯，又不会弄疼他――  
他用尽了全力才迫使自己松开怀里的人。他拉开彼此，一脸痛苦又愧疚看着眼前情潮未退、满是迷惘的脸。  
怎么了？洛基低哑着问。他不太习惯这些，浓烈的亲吻使他呼吸困顿，久难平复。  
索尔又一次紧抱住洛基，将头埋进洛基的后发里。一会儿后，洛基听到他的声音说：  
“我可以吗？弟弟，你会嫉妒吗？可以接受我去抱另一个你，当他当作你，将本来倾注于你的爱给他。”  
他随后松开手，双手仔细小心地捧着另一个洛基的脸，将彼此额头相抵。  
“你永远不会允许。”  
“所以，对不起。”  
“正确答案。”   
洛基推开他，露出笑容，但索尔并没有漏掉邪神眼眸底小小的不甘。  
“我爱你，所以我珍视你。”索尔一字一字，无比真挚。他将手搭在弟弟的后颈，“永远不要怀疑我对你的爱。”  
洛基诧异地挑起眉毛，“这是我对你说过的话。我在你的世界也对你说过同样的话？”  
洛基的语气里还带着几分困惑。  
“对。”   
对方莞尔而笑，洛基滚动着慧黠的绿眼珠，“我们或许该来比对一下两边世界相同以及殊异之处。”一方面是出于好奇，直觉也唆使着他这么做。  
“那就从你两岁尿床开始。”  
“喂！”洛基恫吓地瞪人。  
“那就八岁变蛇捅我――”  
“跳过这个。”  
“跳过！”  
“跳过。”  
“又跳过？”  
“跳过！”

 

检阅完光精灵们的魔法演练后，精灵女王微笑地像与她一起站在亚尔夫海姆王宫露台的众神之王说：  
“亚尔夫海姆的军队随时都为陛下您准备好。包含后勤的医疗、粮草等等，亚尔夫海姆都愿意与阿斯加德共享。”  
她伸出雪白的柔荑，眼波流转，“除此之外，也许我们还能够共享其他的。”  
她暗示意味明显。神王侧身避开，“我有王后。”  
亚尔夫海姆女王不着痕迹地收回她落空的玉手。  
“您有王后――您的养弟。真没想到您会谨守忠贞誓约。”她故意做出不可思议的讶异表情。  
神王夫夫感情不睦，九界人尽皆知，当初为了抗拒与弟弟结婚的荒谬命令，雷神更是差点要将金宫的屋顶给掀了，闹得沸沸扬扬。  
“婚姻誓约要双方都遵守才有意义，对吧？如果有一方先背弃了，另一方……也算不是违背誓言。”  
徒有形式的王室婚姻本来就脆弱地不堪一击，何况其中之一还是那位从来就离经叛道，即使和宫廷侍卫勾搭在一起也不足为奇的邪神，。  
“还是说，”她缓缓踱步，长裙挽迤，越发轻声细语，“您仍忘不了那位您心爱的地球凡人？”  
精灵女王继续说：“思念那个让您不惜反抗众神之父的命令，与一起长大的养弟反目成仇也要毁弃婚约的米德加德人？您必须节哀，那位凡人已经跟地球一起灰飞烟灭了。也许您曾经来得及救那个人，但这都已经过去了。”  
神王只是沉默。  
他眺望远方，目光滞然，精灵国的天空恢弘变幻，斑斓生彩。对方的面目早已变得模糊，不复清晰，只剩一个忘不掉的名字。  
易记的，简单的，单音节的名字。

 

晨光洒落在床榻，他收走放在兄长额上的手，全身遏止不住地剧烈打颤，连呼吸都在发抖，汹涌的记忆席卷着他，他必须竭尽力气才能压抑住喘气的声音。Brother……  
索尔阖着眼睛，眉心紧锁，像是仍被困在被翻搅的梦魇当中。  
这一切能解释通了，能凭一念就使风云变色的雷霆之神，奥丁之子，为什么会浑身充满愁苦绝望的气息，凝视他的眼神总是那么样直接而浓烈，透着那样多的东西，爱意、欲望、后悔、悲伤……  
真是傻瓜。  
他仰起头，光线扎痛了他的眼睛。  
和神族、精灵漫长的生命相比，地球人朝生暮死，米德加德的消灭只不过是让明天提前变成了今天，但即便是延续千百年的相伴也可能戛然而止，相同的是，他们都能够靠着死亡在神明的心中永远留驻，超凌于众生。  
――You died with honour.  
No.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷2结尾，锤对假奥丁说“Loki died with honour.”


	7. Chapter 7

(两个索尔一起出现时，神王锤会用“托尔”)

07

 

为了找出分歧点在哪里，两人聊了一整晚，直至疲惫睡着。  
他们坐在大床上彻夜畅谈往事，从洛基四岁时被雷吓到钻被窝不出来，八岁变蛇捅哥哥，到兄弟俩瞒着海姆达姆跑到矮人国捣蛋，被众神之父的禁闭惩罚后来靠get help偷溜，成年后一起出征诺恩海姆等等，他们所处的两个世界，命运的轨迹线都是一致的，他们的经历也没有差异，直到索尔登基前夕，奥丁突然公开宣布了洛基的身世，并以命运之水的谕示为理由，要求索尔与洛基缔结婚姻，历史从此时开始产生分歧。  
知道了索尔和洛基在另外一个世界的真正关系之后，从那天起洛基就开始变着各种花样勾引他、挑逗他，在情人和兄弟的分际间恶作剧一样得反复试探，索尔头痛极了，真的是十分可恶又…...可爱，他每每只能用宠溺和无奈的口吻去劝阻这个调皮作怪的弟弟。对于索尔因为他的捉弄，忍耐到脸红又不得不推开他，洛基似乎觉得非常有趣好玩。  
洛基换上盛装华服，侍卫道格从旁递上了金色的大角头盔。  
“我看起来如何？”  
不论在哪个世界都坚持走优雅路线，精致得不得了的弟弟，索尔斟酌了一下，小心翼翼开口：“Like a savior?”  
洛基仰头笑，“正确答案。”  
他昂扬的脖子像天鹅般优美修长，墨色的头发整齐地梳在耳后，服贴于颈，更衬得肌肤白皙。索尔不太自然地转开目光。此时的洛基相比十年后――明明仅是十年之差，十年于他们本来不代表什么――少了几分坚韧成熟，保留了最甜美脆弱的部份，他不曾掉过彩虹桥，不曾在宇宙深渊里漂流，不曾经历过牢狱之苦，依然是那个骄矜尊贵的阿斯加德王子，甚至……王后。思及此处，索尔再度黯然起来。洛基曾在孤山顶端对他说过，他活在他荣光的阴影之下，如今他真真正正的成为了他心里永远抹之不去的影子。

阿斯加德人从来无宴不欢，但在大战之后人丁零落，宴席和庆典已成了奢侈，对于热爱庆典的阿斯加德人而言，不可谓不怅然，而在今天总算迎来难得的盛事。今天阿斯加德的练武场将进行表演决斗，由九界的代表两两凑对比赛，胜利的一方可以将自己国家原本囚于阿斯加德监牢里的轻刑犯领回本国受罚。表面上看似恩典，事实是阿斯加德逐渐养不起囚犯，于是财政大臣向他的王提议了这个方式，既可有理有据将那些犯人让各国径行领回去，又可以保全阿斯加德颜面。耆老引用尘封许久的九界章程，振振有词的说这是古代司法决斗的变化形。而对于尚武的阿斯加德来说，无论事由，没有什么比决斗竞技更令人兴奋的庆典活动了。  
在这样仪式性意味浓厚的场合，阿斯加德的神王、神后少见的一同列席，并坐于看台上。  
洛基现身时不可避免地引起一阵骚动，更多人翘首抬望的是随行在他身后的侍卫。传说那位无人知晓其根底的侍卫道格，突然之间就成为了神后旁边的近侍，与众神之后互动亲密，甚至同吃同住，同睡同起，大剌剌的给神王陛下戴绿帽。有人信誓旦旦说，侍卫每晚都在神后房里留宿，寝宫里整夜人语不断，间或着愉悦的笑声。没人不爱香艳刺激的宫闱秘闻，然而令人失望的是，那位传闻主角竟然相貌普普，和神王神后比起来，乏味到没有记忆点。  
索尔不是没听过那些流言蜚语，但他又不可能去向人们解释他们只是聊累了才会同床而眠，他并没有绿了自己。  
众神之后用手肘支着脸，台下索然无趣的比赛的已经进行了两场。他用眼角余光瞥看身边兴奋专注的侍卫道格，又觑了一眼兴致勃勃的托尔，唇边浮起一抹淡笑。  
第三场是约顿海姆对华纳海姆。约顿海姆的使臣走出人群朝看台鞠躬，朗声说：“约顿海姆的决斗代理人是洛基陛下。”  
洛基刷地起身，不发一语的退到看台后方，会意的使臣连忙追随他的脚步，侍立在旁的侍卫道格也跟了上去。约顿海姆人对他的合法国王说：  
“Helbindi代理国王希望能由洛基陛下代表约顿海姆出赛。”  
“Beg your pardon?”  
使者怯怯地又说了一遍，洛基脸上的不悦又加重一分。  
“呵，约顿海姆怎么会派不出人，要一个侏儒霜巨人做代表？”眼前这位看起来都比他强壮耐打，“我有个好提议，不如让大小黑来替约顿海姆决斗。”他才不想掺和这种蠢得要命的比赛。  
“大小黑？”索尔好奇插嘴。“就是在约顿海姆用无比的热情欢迎我们的那两头冰霜巨兽。”洛基用轻快的语气解释。  
索尔觉得牠们一定不是叫这个名字，而且那是哪门子的热情欢迎。  
洛基冷笑着睇了霜巨人一眼。  
“好吧，我就卖Helbindi这个人情。”  
代理斗士是一国之主，众神之后，如此情况下有谁能够当他对手呢？众人眼光齐齐落在他旁边座位的那一位，索尔奥丁森，九界之王。  
约顿海姆代表先一步站上决斗台，右手一横，闪耀着黄金光辉的长枪在他手中现形。  
“你可以用你的雷神之锤。”他桀骜地抬起下巴，对晚一步上台的华纳海姆代表说。  
“那我却之不恭了。”  
华纳海姆代表咧开一个轻蔑的嘴角，不等笑容消失，他的敌手已骤然跃起，挥动永恒之枪直落而下。这一记连人带枪的袭击来得凶猛，却仍在托尔的预料当中，立刻横锤挡住。  
洛基枪尖一转，冲向托尔直去。永恒之枪来势凌厉，托尔不退不避，直接空手一把抓住枪尖，挥锤往枪身砸下，枪身一振，握枪的人被弹开。  
托尔将失去主人的黄金长枪往地面一扎，原本跳远的洛基整势再发，再度窜到雷神近前，向他霍霍挥拳。托尔收臂举高挡下他的拳势，虽有臂甲替他吃下部份的攻击力道，但也令他的视界受到挟制。把住空隙，洛基一个利落翻身，重新握住永恒之枪。  
拔起永恒之枪后，他立即朝托尔突刺过去。雷神之锤高举，架下又一波的攻击。  
在两相僵持时，洛基不禁为此场面笑了。  
“我想这应该足以载记史册吧，”他对着面前的敌人轻声说，音量只够他们彼此听见。“众神之王与众神之后，为了一群养不起的囚犯决斗，这象话吗？”  
托尔加重力气压下他的锤子，让自己足以接近到那个人的耳边对他说话：  
“和身为王后却为了一名区区的侍卫将永恒之枪举向他的国王、他的丈夫，比起来呢？”  
那嘴脸太混账了！洛基不顾锤子可能上身的危险，回转长枪。托尔收回雷神之锤，往后跳开，却来不及躲开从永恒之枪枪尖射出的光束，金色闪光正中他的胸膛。他往后仰倒，但在身体完全贴平地面之前，雷神一个翻转跳跃起来，直冲天际。  
洛基抬头仰望，一面摆好架式，果不其然雷神在群众的惊呼声中从天而落。神王以凌厉之势降临，受到冲击影响，洛基紧握着永恒之枪在地上滚了两圈。  
托尔追过去，一锤挥下，洛基双手抬枪挡架，枪锤相交，迸出火花。就在托尔要再度挥锤时，一张圆盾疾然飞来，打中雷神之锤，盾牌瞬间裂成碎片，但妙尔尼尔也被击飞出去，碰的飞掉到远处，将决斗台砸出一个大大的裂痕。  
托尔移开落在雷神之锤的视线，睇向那个突然掷出圆盾、跳进场内，引发全场哗然的家伙。  
托尔向场外高声喊：“约顿海姆更换代理斗士！”  
神王一句话解释了眼前荒谬的状况。洛基望着突然替他出手的索尔，眼神欲言又止，最后还是退出了决斗场。没有人质问为何约顿海姆与华纳海姆的对决，是由两个阿斯加德人出赛。  
托尔不如表面上从容，他收了收因冲击余劲而发颤的掌心。他深吸一口气，将妙尔尼尔召唤回手中，然后直截了当的抡起锤子，朝实力未知的对手飞去。  
索尔快速拾起地上碎盾想要抵挡，却在碰触锤子的剎那化为粉末，但持锤者也没有赢，他像被猛力弹到般往外高摔而出。索尔追过去，重拳挥向敌手，托尔翻身闪过，肘击对方胸口，在双方接触的瞬间，侍卫道格的伪装褪去，变成了和雷神一模一样。  
面对这突来变故，全场顿时鸦雀无声。  
“――是邪神的魔法！是分身！”  
人群中有人喊声，所有人当即附和，他们都看见了侍卫伪装消失前身上泛现的绿光。  
这样一来就说的通了，如果不是法术或分身，怎么可能与众神之王打得你来我往。  
但场中的两名雷神丝毫不被这些变化所动摇，继续过招。当索尔压过托尔一头时，洛基倏地站起，大喊：“道格！”  
索尔猛然收住攻势，他了悟到――他不能公然打倒雷神，最多只能和他平手。托尔马上扫腿将他掀翻，索尔就势倒地。  
比赛最后以双方平手做结束，决斗本来就是走个过场为主，旨在让各国领自己家的罪犯回去养。结果就是约顿海姆和华纳海姆都能带着各自的人回国。  
从练武场返回宫殿途中，洛基一路上都脸色凝重。在外人看不见的地方，洛基朝索尔吼：“你差点就要伤到他！差点就要曝露你的身分！”  
对于索尔不受控制的突然出手，他气极了。被洛基指责的索尔垂着头，像被暴雨袭击的金毛犬，他的胸口刺痛。‘伤到他’，他几乎要脱口问‘他’是谁――但，还能有谁？  
索尔忍不住伸手摸了摸洛基的头发，将他颈后因为刚才的激斗而微微作乱的发尾捋好。洛基很快便收回原本投给索尔的不解目光，高大的约顿海姆人从树影后方走出来。  
洛基向索尔转头，“你回避一下。”洛基说。索尔只好退避。  
等不相关的人从眼界消失，约顿海姆使臣开口说：  
“陛下替约顿海姆赢得比赛，让滞留在阿斯加德监狱的约顿海姆人能够回归母星，接受公正的裁罚，鄙人在此代表约顿海姆人由衷地向陛下您表达感激之意――”  
约顿海姆的合法国王抬起手打断他，“停止打约顿海姆的主意，离约顿海姆和Helbindi远点。等时机到了，该给你们的我就会给。”  
使者咯咯咯笑起，已经不是他原本的声音。  
“果然瞒不住诡计之神。”  
他解开伪装，露出原貌。原本高大的身躯略为缩小，但仍是偏巨人种族。色如死灰的皮肤看不出一点生机，双眉间沟壑深刻，他是萨诺斯座下最有名也最强大的辩士兼法师，乌木喉。  
他这自以为礼貌的作法没有讨好到诡计之神。“我对你的丑――原本的样子并没有兴趣。”  
“Helbindi和苏尔特尔一样愚蠢，但并不表示你们能够轻易地得到约顿海姆。而且上次亚尔夫海姆的漏洞还不足以满足你们吗？”  
“那太小了，连象样的队伍都送不过去。”乌木喉举起手指，“萨诺斯之子们认为他们该去的不是亚尔夫海姆，是阿斯加德。”  
洛基沉声：“没多少阿斯加德人可以让你们屠杀了。”   
乌木喉阴恻恻地说：“我的主人想要的是什么，您应该很清楚。”  
萨诺斯的第一谋士潜伏到Helbindi身边，所图的不难懂，无非是试图像操纵苏尔特尔那样操纵Helbindi。另外还有一个目的，就是伺机为萨诺斯带话给诡计之神。  
“时间到了，”洛基毫无想要接他话的意图，他挥挥手，堂皇而之的逐客，“请向萨诺斯捎上我的问候。”  
这里毕竟是阿斯加德的地盘，不堪久留，邪神就是捉准了这一点，乌木喉啮着牙离开。确认人走远消失后，洛基出声：“你看见了。”  
索尔从隐藏处走出来。为了确保洛基的安全，他从未真正走远过。  
洛基也知道。  
“那些说我跟萨诺斯的手下有往来的流言不是空穴来风，那些称我和萨诺斯勾结的指控也不是毫无凭据，都是真的。”  
洛基微笑着说。  
索尔不相信，一个劲地摇头。他向来知道他这个弟弟是混沌与计谋的综合体，但他也知道洛基仍有自己的底线存在。  
“你不会这么做。”   
“我会。”  
洛基双眼直睁睁地看他。他不了解他。索尔奥丁森永远无法理解洛基奥丁森。  
“为了弗丽嘉。”  
索尔脑子里一片混乱，耳朵嗡嗡作鸣。  
“母亲？她不是死了吗？”   
他对着弟弟沉重地劝慰说，“逝者是无法复生的。”  
洛基眼底先闪过一抹轻蔑的冷笑，随后而至的是无以言喻的哀伤与绝望。  
“我说过母亲死了吗？我的弗丽嘉还活着，她没有死！”

“她被困在灵魂宝石里。”

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

在得知泰坦人已经取得空间宝石和时间宝石后，为了阻止萨诺斯搜集到所有的无限宝石，奥丁决定先一步拿到剩下的宝石，他赶在萨诺斯之前来到了沃米尔星，灵魂宝石的所在之地。  
灵魂宝石需要以挚爱之人的灵魂来交换。  
“于是奥丁牺牲了弗丽嘉来换取灵魂宝石。”  
众神之后从此为灵魂宝石所囚。为了大局，为了宇宙的命运。  
战争混乱，谁能一一去确认追溯每个牺牲者的去由，所有人包含托尔在内，都以为弗丽嘉也在那场大战中牺牲了――对也不对，神后并未真正死去，而是受到战事牵连，被囚禁在灵魂宝石里。  
在对抗萨诺斯、抢夺宝石的过程当中，奥丁一方虽然从萨诺斯那里抢到了空间与现实宝石，却也不幸意外的弄丢了灵魂宝石，致使灵魂宝石落入萨诺斯手中。  
洛基没想过要将灵魂宝石的秘密告知神王托尔。托尔要向萨诺斯复仇的理由已经太多了，他不乐意继续火上浇油，乱了大局。他只能靠自己，他有自己的计划和布局。  
诸界都看见洛基亲手毁灭矮人国，憎恨动手的他，对他畏惧无比，却不知道他这么做，实际上是奥丁授意的，他不过是王命之下的行刑官。一旦萨诺斯掌握矮人国，事情就无可转圜，但洛基不能告诉别人摧毁矮人国的真正理由，不能对外界说这是出自于奥丁的命令。首先，没有人会相信谎言之神的辩白之辞，况且洛基本身也认同且支持这个做法。再者，阿斯加德对于九界有庇护之责，奥丁亲口承诺过要守护九大国度，一旦曝露出是奥丁下令的这个事实，会让九界分崩离析，令阿斯加德失去九界的信任，那对他而言太不方便了，他还需要九界对阿斯加德的臣服，需要他们将信赖毫无保留的交给奥丁之子。  
所以，他可以容忍九界对他的无礼与轻蔑，警戒和畏惧，他不需要他们的敬重，也许憎恶更好，他能够不留余情的将他们出卖牺牲。  
萨诺斯无时不刻想要攻陷九界，除了要抢回现实宝石和空间宝石外，也为了无限手套。  
尼达维虽毁，但阿斯加德宝库内仍有一只无限手套，那原本是奥丁用以周告众神，安抚诸界，宇宙会持久和平，任何有具毁灭性的威胁都不存在。无限手套上面嵌着的宝石虽是假的，手套却是真的。那副由矮人打造、货真价实的的无限手套现在紧紧锁在阿斯加德宝库当中。  
宝石与手套，这就是萨诺斯不惜战力孜孜不倦攻打九界的两大理由。  
宝石、手套、九界生灵，都是他用以与萨诺斯谈判的筹码。他要索回灵魂宝石，他要弗丽嘉回来。为此，他甘受千夫所指，与他的兄长反目成仇，抛却他的自尊和骄傲，如果有必要，他连性命都可以舍去。他愿意牺牲一切，只为了挽回被灵魂宝石禁锢的众神之后。  
他不意外看见索尔满脸的不赞同。  
“如果是你，你也会为你的洛基这么做吧。”  
索尔摇头。  
“我不会。母亲更不会希望你因为她如此。”  
呵，这就是索尔，总是以九界苍生为己任的雷神索尔。  
“但我会。”  
他双目含泪，语气却是无法被质疑的狠戾坚定。  
“我不在乎阿斯加德，不在乎九界，不在乎宇宙。”他所在乎的世界很小，小到只有那一两个人。  
他声音高亢起来，“我会救弗丽嘉，你和你的洛基害死妈妈，但我会救她！”  
为了救回弗丽嘉，将她从灵魂宝石释放，就算要将九界双手奉上，致全宇宙于险境，他也在所不惜。奥丁为了九界和宇宙献祭弗丽嘉，那他就用九界和宇宙去换回弗丽嘉！  
索尔顿时语塞。你和你的洛基害死妈妈――他无从辩驳，母亲的逝去是他和洛基最懊悔自责的事，他相信、他确信，他甚至不怀疑要是有能够挽救的方法和机会，他的那个洛基肯定也会选择这么做，不惜任何代价拯救母亲。  
索尔心痛到表情扭曲，为逝往不可追的过去，更为了眼前的人。眼前的邪神不比另一个坚强，他不曾掉过彩虹桥，不曾在宇宙尽头颠沛流离，不曾受过监禁之刑。亘长的神生只活过了不到五分之一，却背负最沉重的责任，最残酷的秘密。  
忽然，变故发生，脚步声纷沓袭来，一大队士兵突然出现将他们团团围住，以洛基为中心整整站了两圈。洛基使了个眼色给索尔――此时他早已重新变回侍卫道格――不准他妄动。  
洛基状似挑衅实则为拉开与索尔的距离上前了几步，洛基原本挑眉等着，侍卫队长站出来，平平的说：“洛基劳菲森，你勾结外敌，我们要以叛国罪逮捕你。”  
“叛国罪？”  
侍卫队长只哼了一声，他素知诡计之神的秉性，比起和其做狡辩，都不如直接上证据干脆。浑身受制的乌木喉被押了过来，果然洛基脸色起了变化。  
乌木喉刚刚才与洛基有过接触，马上被阿斯加德士兵给生生活逮，时间点抓得刚刚好，完全是“人赃俱获”的那种，成为他勾结萨诺斯手下，通敌叛国，无法抗辩的证据。这次是真的罪证确凿，洛基自嘲的想。  
他马上想通，原来从决斗大赛开始从头到尾全都是计划好的。  
瞥见有士兵要去碰侍卫道格，洛基说：“不关他的事。”他一付护人心切的样子，人群中传出讪笑。索尔想要发作，被洛基又一记眼风拦下。  
侍卫长冰冷地说：“请将永恒之枪交出来。”  
又是永恒之枪，搞这么多事，无非是想逼他缴出永恒之枪，洛基用鼻子轻嗤。”交出来？凭你们也拿不起来。”  
“不用。”  
有人说。士兵一边向声音的主人行礼，一边为他让开路。  
随着神王出现，他的王后不再开口。洛基垂目看了一眼雷神掏出的镣铐，径直抿嘴，顺从的抬起双手，让人将手铐安上他的双腕。

 

察觉到牢房外的目光，洛基转身。来人向陪同的牢狱守卫说了句话，守卫才刚转头离开，他就迫不及待的解除开牢门打开洛基的牢，进到洛基的牢房内。  
“索尔，你怎么来了？”  
虽然口中这么问，但对于索尔的出现他并不很意外。应该说是，对于另一个世界的索尔的出现，他不意外。如果有一门课是关于索尔，他无疑能拿到最高分，他自忖比这世上的任何人都要了解他的兄长。  
若他先前没有乖乖束手就缚，很难不保证那个索尔会做出冲动的事。索尔能忍耐到现在才行动，已然相当值得鼓励。  
索尔已经解开第一层的伪装，和在演武场那时一样，是长发雷神的模样，因此他能以阿斯加德王的身分堂而皇之的到戒备森严的地牢会见犯人，他甚至不用冒充，因为他就是雷神本人。  
一进到牢房，索尔立刻开口，“洛基，我很担心你。你好吗？”  
没有弗丽嘉，里面自然不会出现舒适的家具，更不会有人为他带来打发时间的书籍，只能在空无一物的监牢里发呆，所幸他的身分还能够让他独自一房的特权，不用落到和其他共囚一房的难堪处境。  
”先别管我，”洛基打断他，现在不是温情的时刻，”我觉得乌木喉他――”  
外头忽然吵闹起来，洛基和索尔不约而同地往外张望。守卫们面色凝重地在牢房走廊上奔来跑去，一名守卫在牢房外停下脚步。看到神王和罪犯共处一室，守卫有一瞬露出了诧异的表情，但他很快收起，“陛下不好了！有囚犯逃狱了！”  
本来应该是阿斯加德最严格冰冷的地牢，如今嘈闹得像是城中市集。  
一开始是关押轻刑犯的监牢先出事，接着马上轮到地牢，地牢关的都是最凶恶的重犯，只要有一个跑出来，情况就会马上失控。听完报告，索尔先让守卫离开。  
索尔转头望向洛基，洛基一脸我早就知道会这样。他本来想要提醒索尔去注意一下乌木喉，但还是晚了。  
洛基早前看过券宗。他原本奇怪，约顿海姆和阿斯加德几百年没交流了，怎么会有霜巨人因为犯罪被滞留在阿斯加德。那些为了贸易来到阿斯加德的霜巨人不久前在阿斯加德的酒馆喝醉滋事闹出人命而被捉。他们恐怕不全是约顿人，有部分是萨诺斯的手下混了进去，假装约顿人，而后又故意令自己身陷牢狱，如今监狱发生暴动，一定是乌木喉从中搞的鬼。  
萨诺斯座下第一法师这么容易就被逮住本身就是件奇怪的事，恐怕他一开始的目的就是使自己潜进阿斯加德金宫。  
如果不是在计划之内，乌木喉岂会简单暴露身分，他是故意被抓，为了与本来就潜伏在监牢里的手下理应外合，潜入金宫。就算没有内应，他还有他得意的精神控制魔法。乌木喉的法术和九界体系不同，收押乌木喉时，阿斯加德惯用的禁制魔法的手段不见得能完全在他身上起作用，阿斯加德人又一向轻视咒法师，才会使乌木喉这么容易就得逞。  
在前个世界的经验让索尔第一个就直觉想到――  
“难道他是要去防御罩的控制室？！”  
“对，”洛基点头附应，“防御罩的中枢里头有无限宝石，不论是为了破坏防御罩或是取得无限宝石，他都会去控制室。”  
洛基又说，“另外，还有另一个地方。乌木喉也有可能会去藏宝库拿无限手套。”所以两边都需要有人去。  
“不过，”他笑着抬高双手，展示他手腕上的桎梏，语带揶揄：“首先，需要雷神陛下帮我逃狱。”  
索尔握过洛基沉重的双腕。金属手铐上刻铸着唯有具有雷神之力者才能解除的符文。他当然能够解开，因为他就是雷神索尔。  
索尔本来就是来做这个，只是被打断，他早就迫不及待要帮洛基卸下这在他眼中彷佛有万钧之重的镣铐。  
“我去控制室，哥哥你去藏宝库。”  
宝库向来只有奥丁家族成员能够可以任意进出，雷神自然可进。  
索尔颔首，“相信我，洛基。我立过誓要守护九界，你和九界我都会保护好。”他握住洛基的手信誓旦旦地说。  
他比谁都清楚洛基。洛基就是个嘴硬心软，言行不一的小骗子，连自身都要蒙蔽混淆过去的坏蛋。他口口声声说要献祭九界，一方面却又费神耗力的与萨诺斯周旋谈判。他是弗丽嘉的孩子，内心存有良善柔软的一块，否则他不可能在奇塔瑞人肆虐纽约时流露惶恐，也不可能从萨卡开来大飞船营救人民。  
虽然总是太晚，但他终会看穿他的伪装和逞强。  
洛基垂下眼睛，索尔宽厚的大手包着他的。  
索尔总是如此恳切真诚的做出保证，令人不知所措。最后他微不可察的点了头。  
两人交握的手出现缠绕的绿光，一会儿后才消失，洛基向他说明，这是一种魔法链结，只要一方说话，另一个人就能听见。这样一来，即使他们不在同个地方，也能够随时分享并传达对方那边的状况。“耳语的音量就够了，不然别人会认为你很蠢，虽然本来就是。”  
“Hey!”  
在索尔的抗议声中两人分头出发。

 

洛基来到控制室外，控制室门扉紧闭，但这并不是表示门内没有事情。他施展瞬移术进入控制室，果不其然看见乌木喉带着两个手下在里头。  
洛基变出一个分身，出现在乌木喉面前，分身碰到乌木喉时，对方的身影竟然也一起消失了。  
是幻影！  
洛基冷笑。他们双方都是幻影。  
既然不是那家伙那就更没有什么了。洛基手握匕首，从暗处噙笑走出，旋身之间就将两只小贼解决了。洛基嫌弃的将尸体踢到角落，这里勉强也算是他的“工作场所”，他不太开心被弄脏。  
这么说，乌木喉是在索尔那里了。  
他偷窥过他那位短发兄长的记忆，知晓他的战力，乌木喉对他来说不过是渣滓而已。顶多会因为小瞧魔法能力者，而尝到一点苦头……凡事总有万一，他还是尽快赶到宝库，给他的兄长帮点忙提个醒好了。  
背后突然出现声响，洛基转身，看到熟悉的身形，他的心情顿然轻松，眉宇舒展开来，翠绿色的眼眸漾着笑意，他弯起唇角步履轻快的迎上前，“哥哥！”  
对方主动握住他的双手，洛基继续微笑，但下一时间他的兄长却重重的将他推抵到墙壁，他吃痛的嗷了一声。洛基浮起丝缕的困惑，思维还来不及转动，对方的手已滑上他的下颚，带着一股戾气扼上他的脖颈。  
洛基低头看自己的手，遏制魔法的手铐重新出现在他的双腕。  
“是我。”  
对方声音低沉阴鸷，瞳眸里是满满的愤怒与浓烈的妒火。  
洛基怔立不动，脸上的欣喜全变做惊恐。他的兄长用生有粗茧的拇指按在他微开发干的唇瓣上用力摩擦。  
“你就这么想要被我操？”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

――哥哥！  
洛基的声音？索尔忽然心惊，习惯性的转头后，才想起是魔法链结产生的回音。发生什么了？“洛基！洛基！”索尔尝试性的喊了两声，却毫无回应。链结不知道因为什么缘故中断了，不安涌上索尔的心头。  
他想回头去找洛基……  
就在这时，索尔瞥到一个身影。他刚从角落闪出，一副还在探头探脑观察周遭环境的模样。  
“乌木喉！”  
索尔出声，大步跨上前。他不晓得乌木喉是用什么技巧潜进宝库，或许又是变形术，或许是其他什么，但不管接下来他还要做什么，他都绝对不会让他得逞！  
这个邪恶的巫师、地狱来的魔鬼！他曾与这家伙在宇宙飞船中对峙过，他大放厥词，屠杀他的战友和人民，用法制挟制他，让他连出声阻止挽回洛基都做不到，逼他眼睁睁地看着萨诺斯――  
据说乌木喉最后曝露冻死在外层空间，这样的下场实在太便宜那家伙了，这一次他要让他充分领略到他的怒火。  
乌木喉看到雷神的瞬间一开始是惊讶，然后很快就进入战斗准备。  
具有超凡力量的神明也有爱恨憎恶，再高强的法术也对抗不了绝对的力量。  
睨睇乌木喉被电成焦炭的畸躯，索尔觉得痛快极了。不过，与乌木喉的战斗比他想象中还要花费时间。他得赶快去和洛基会合。索尔收敛起过度亢奋的情绪，重新确认过宝库的安全后，才离开宝库赶往控制室。

 

前往控制室的途中，索尔不断碰到逃跑中的犯人，遇上了，他就顺手打倒。一路上索尔心中的不安与恐惧逐渐升高，他最不好的预感终于在他抵达时变成真实。不，现实比他所有最坏的梦魇还要糟上千百倍。  
前面就是控制室，从地牢逃窜出来各形各状的异族人都聚在前方的小一块地，他们围成一圈，周围还有一些人也正往那里聚奔而去，索尔眼尖的发现那群犯人汇流的方向、人群圈子的中心点躺着一个人，有黑色头发和绿色的――  
“洛基！”  
索尔发疯大吼。  
他一面往前狂奔，一面抬手高举，数道银光接连地劈下来，但凡雷电砸到的地方，疮痍满目。在劈哩啪啦的雷电声里，一柄半人高的大斧夹着劲疾的风声破空飞来。  
斧柄沾手的瞬间，第二层的伪装解除开来，索尔恢复真身，青白交织、炽亮耀眼的电光在他身周跳动、闪烁。  
索尔握住战斧后，马上又将战斧掷出。斧锤就像自身意志似的，朝每一个包围洛基的家伙飞着劈去。犯人们吓得四处逃窜，但没有用。风驰电擎之间，他们或被闪电贯穿，或被斧刃劈裂成两半，无人幸免，无一例外，  
索尔飞快地冲到洛基身边，却见到洛基双眼紧闭，平躺在地上，他的衣物破碎，原本包裹严密的襟领被破坏性的扯开，脖颈和肩胛之间指痕错落，下身裸露，大腿上掌痕清晰，腿间散布着白浊液体，特殊的气味冲进索尔的鼻子，刚刚发生过什么事，一目了然。  
索尔的心跳骤然停住。  
“NONONO……”  
他颤抖地伸出手，想要将洛基抱起来。洛基手上戴着压制魔法的镣铐，脸部有磕伤，嘴唇被咬破，眼角还有斑驳的泪痕。察觉到有人碰触，原本半昏的洛基反射性的痉挛抖动起来，呜呜地搥打他。  
“是我是我！洛基！”在洛基的推搡下，索尔拼命解释，却换来更强烈的反抗。  
“对不起，我来迟了……对不起、对不起。”  
索尔紧紧的抱住他。可以的话他想再一次倒转时光，只为求一个简单的昏睡咒，就算再不擅长，要忍受嘲弄，也要向母亲或弟弟讨教学习――  
面对依然挣扎的洛基，索尔再也无法忍受这个，手刀一挥将他打晕。洛基一下抽搐后，终于彻底昏了过去，四肢软软的垂了下来。索尔用持续发抖的双手将那付发软的身体紧紧搂入怀里。  
像在Svartalfheim的荒原上，像在崩溃瓦解的飞船里那样。  
他曾经几次紧抱着心爱弟弟的身体，恨不得能将自己全部的体温都转移给他，最后只能看着死亡的颜色慢慢浸染上他……  
他抿着嘴瞠视洛基挂在洛基脚边的赭红披风。他想起洛基的那声呼唤，若不是他以为是他，才放松警戒，怎么会轻易被挟制？他的全部感官都被悲切的痛苦和懊悔淹没，心像被灼烧一样疼痛。变回真身的他此时已换回神装，他卸下自己的披风，将洛基包裹起来。  
“What the hel is that?”饶是战争经验的雷霆之神，面对这尸横遍地的景象也忍不住为之惊愕，但有比这更值得他在意的事，托尔一脸怒容的瞪向不远处正抱在一起的两个人。  
“放开他！”  
他的声音像一道闪电一样劈醒了原本木然的索尔，更是一簇火苗点燃了索尔全身的血液。  
索尔缓缓地半抬头，他轻柔的放下怀里的人，却与对方的命令无关。  
他直身站起，正面冲另一个自己怒喊：  
“索尔奥丁森！”  
“你怎么敢！”  
他双眼血红，愤怒到浑身颤抖，血液沸腾。伴随他的激吼，风声呼啸，阴云倾压，覆住整个阿斯加德，轰隆的雷声笼罩在金宫一座座宫殿之上，巨大的雷电劈到金宫最高处，整座金宫震荡起来，脚下地面嗡嗡鸣动，犹如地震，彷佛下一刻金宫就要四分五裂。  
在其他处，这或许是末日象征，但在阿斯加德，这是雷神震怒的表现。  
“他是你的兄弟！他是你的王后！你怎么能那样对他！”  
谁能假扮他卸下诡计之神的戒心，谁能为诡计之神戴上唯有雷神才能使用的手铐，又是谁能把诡计之神连身到心一并摧毁？只有这个家伙！只有他！他的脸上甚至还残留着反抗产生的抓痕。他居然不惜暴力侵犯自己的兄弟！随地丢下他任人欺辱糟蹋！  
索尔提起战斧，灿白的电光缠绕着他，形成一个小型的电团，小型的风暴圈围绕他，带着风暴与雷电的脚步，每一步都震颤地面，充满血丝的赤红双眼如今被电白色覆盖。怒气在空气中沸腾，直要把面前的人撕扯成碎片。  
“那是？”托尔睁大眼盯向对方手中的战斧。  
托尔举锤准备召唤雷电，却被一股风压掀翻，翻滚数圈后，他吼着爬起，丢出妙尔尼尔。飞过去的妙尔尼尔却被索尔一拳打飞，砸进柱子里头。  
索尔没有这么简单放过他，他的怒火没有减去一分一毫，他冲上去，拳头快速抬起，又飞快落下，托尔碰的往后方摔飞出去。  
托尔粗喘气再度爬起身，张开手，召回雷神之锤。  
“他是我的，”托尔一面咆哮，“那是我和他之间的事情！”  
托尔啮住嘴角，举着妙尔尼尔，手臂发力，将掷未掷之际，另一个他眼神轻蔑，横伸左手，一张手，本来紧攥在托尔手里的雷神之锤立即咻的飞拔出去，向那人直直飞冲过去，被吸进对方掌中。  
“你是什么人？你到底是谁？”  
托尔的手空悬着，他试图唤回妙尔尼尔，但雷神之锤却纹丝不动，依旧被对方握在手里。  
“我是雷神索尔。”  
“我才是雷神！”托尔吼。  
“我是未来的你，我是另一个你。”  
索尔使劲向另一个自己扔斧，被战斧打中的托尔飞冲出去，撞破墙壁，掉往宫殿之外。索尔跟随上去，接着跃出，他收回战斧，转动手臂，带出气旋，天际云层翻涌，雷光隐现，早就没有一刻平静。  
旋风包覆着两个雷神冲上天空，在隆隆不断的雷声之后，长发雷神从高空中重重的摔落在地面，地面上裂出巨大的蛛网裂痕。托尔翻身想要爬起，索尔轰然而降，大步过来，不让托尔的意图得逞，他纵身扑倒在托尔身上，攥起拳头，往托尔面门就是两拳。  
他神力充沛，无止无尽，他完全不给另一个雷神凝聚力量的机会，他的瞳孔布满着雷电与滔天怒火，电流波到处流溢，每一击都饱含着杀戮之气。  
托尔的脑袋受到重击，头内轰鸣，他目眦欲裂，不停徒劳挣扎。  
对方以挑衅睥睨的姿态，稳稳地站在他的上方。  
面前这个人体形和他没有差别，却高大巍峨远胜过他。他从他身上感受到澎湃的力量。这样前所未有的强大力量，应该是美丽而伟大的，却充满沉重的悲伤，那股庞大的悲伤倾压下来，托尔忽然眼角湿润。  
“我以为――”  
他沉着声：  
“我原本以为你只是不爱他。”  
一开始，索尔原本以为他们只是不相爱，虽然无奈，但也许在这个平行世界的索尔与洛基，从最初开始就是一对感情普通、疏离冷淡的兄弟，却被奥丁硬生生地下了联姻命令，被逼着成为彼此的婚姻对象，从此心生膈应。  
可是和洛基交换过去后，索尔发现，直到奥丁的联姻命令之前，这里的索尔和洛基与他和他的洛基，他们经历一模一样，过去一千多年的命运线完全相同，并无二致。他们明明同样的手足情深。既然相同，那也只会导致一个结果――  
“你爱他，你注定爱他！”  
他像是要把肺腑里的空气都吐出来般的大吼。  
“你怎么可能不爱他？你从很久以前就爱他了。”  
索尔脸上涕泪纵横，表情扭曲。  
“我知道，因为你就是我，我就是你！”  
索尔左右双拳轮流的砸在另一个自己脸上，他一拳接一拳毫不留情、毫无余地的。那一定很痛，但绝对比不过他此刻撕心裂肺似的痛苦。索尔的每一拳都留下沉重的痕迹，托尔脸上那细微的伤痕早已经被覆盖过去。  
他和洛基，他们是兄弟，他们从出生到一起成长，那之间深刻的羁绊是无法取代的。从兄弟之情到超越兄弟之情，一千年份的感情，或许能够被隐藏和掩饰，却不可能抹拭消除。他怎么可能不爱他？他怎么可能不爱他！  
你就是我，我就是你！  
索尔重复着，提高了声音。  
他们的爱和恨和嫉妒，也不分他我。  
从第一次开始，以及后来每一次他们为洛基对峙，他投向他的眼神都像是看待仇人。他都能感受到像萨卡驯服器启动时那种贯彻全身，令人麻痹生痛的强烈感觉。  
如果他们真的是形同陌路的仇人，那么那个托尔看向洛基的目光该就只有单纯的恨意，不应该包含其他，如果他仅是将洛基当作形式上的配偶名义上的王后，对他毫无感情、对他毫不在意，那他就不会那样，不可能那样。  
他像拎一个毫无反抗之力的孩童将托尔从地上提了起来。  
“我不知道你为什么不能爱他。”  
索尔的声音低哑，沉重。  
他以为他有苦衷，才不能爱他、不肯爱他，就像是过去的他一样，说不出口的顾虑太多，难以跨越的横阻太多。所以即使他看在眼中，也一路忍耐，始终忍耐。  
“他是你的兄弟，他是你的家人，既然成为了你的王后，你该予他尊重、爱护他，和他一起承担你的王国责任，你却坐视他被臣民轻蔑，任他在大庭广众受辱，画罪于他，向他问刑，不审而判，将他投入地牢，不问缘由，不求真相。”  
“就算你不能爱他，也没有伤害他的权利！”  
即使不能视若珍宝，应该也要给他一份与名份相称的尊重。  
他从不怀疑这里洛基爱索尔。就如每个世界的索尔都会爱洛基一样，每个洛基也都深爱着他的兄长。  
表面上诡计之神冰冷僻不容碰触，实则以他自己的方式静静的保护宇宙。为了父亲、母亲，为了哥哥，他守着阿斯加德，守着九界，在宇宙的安危与挚爱的灵魂之间拉扯挣扎，苦心筹谋，忍受臣民对他的不友善，独自一个人面对宇宙最大的邪恶。他的兄长兼丈夫却带头，任世人们误解他孤立他，由着他承受所有的敌意、恶意。他明明该被捧在掌心小心翼翼的呵护对待，该被好好珍视爱护。  
洛基想要的从不是头衔，不只是头衔。  
他和另一个世界的洛基都一样，他们用恶作剧来当掩护，以嘻笑来作掩饰，只为了隐藏真正的心意。他甚至是近乎卑微的……渴望着雷神，他的兄长，他的丈夫。  
然而，这里的索尔是如何对待捧着一颗真心的洛基，寄盼他发现真相、察觉秘密的洛基，期待他回顾一眼的洛基，全都被他践踏无视。  
他嫉妒他，他从未停止一刻嫉妒这个世界的雷神，他轻而易举就得到了、拥有他渴盼望了一生却不可得的东西！  
对于另一个自己曾经有过的嫉恨到达沸点，到了无法再被压抑的地步。  
“你凭什么这么对他！凭什么！”  
“只要失去他一次，你就会知道你目前拥有的有多珍贵。他是我的骨，我的血，是我上天入地，倒转苍穹，逆转时空也要带找回来的人。他是我立下誓言从今往后要呵护珍惜的人！你却毁了这一切，毁了这一切！毁了他！”  
他是他今后唯一的守护，唯一的执念。第二次了，结果他还是做不好，失败了。  
“你以为你一无所有吗？你以为他害你失去一切，一无所有，所以你报复他，伤害他？！”  
奥丁、母亲、四勇士、地球，他自以为失去一切，一无所有。眼见父母朋友消逝，军队被灭、地球被毁，宇宙被屠戮，他无能为力。他急切的想要复仇，一心想为他所失去的去报复萨诺斯――他所失去的，即使他打倒了泰坦人，也挽救不回来。他只专注在失去的部分，从不明白自己拥有的多么珍贵。  
但他失去的又岂少于这个托尔。  
他同样在战乱当中失去朋友，失去父母，失去家园，他挚爱的人死于非命，他和子民的容身之所必须要重新找寻、打造。在千万分之一的机率里，他有幸拿回部分，人民和战友，就连宇宙原本消逝的半数生机也全部还原，重获和平。他拯救了世界，一度失去的都尽可能重新回到他的手中，唯独没有那个人，唯独那个人。  
他有洛基。  
他没有洛基。  
谁才是那个真正失去一切的人？  
“你从不懂什么是真正的绝望。”  
索尔笑了，狰狞又凄惨。  
出乎意外的，托尔也笑了，除却他脸上血污满布，一时之间竟像镜里映射。  
索尔高举战斧。  
“你不值得！你不配有他，你不配有这一切，索尔奥丁森我要将你放逐！”  
斧刃挥斩下去，数道雷电从中涌出，雷霆磅礴，风暴翻涌，前方空间被强行劈出一道口子，从裂口中迸出斑斓强光。狂乱的风暴朝托尔当面冲去，伴随轰隆雷声，把他整个人腾空卷起，拽进虹光通道――  
“No――――!”

 

将另一个雷神驱逐后，索尔将洛基抱回他的寝宫，带进浴室用清水替他清洗身体。他没有召唤医官，洛基绝对不会允许他为他召唤医官。他将洛基身上那些破损的衣物剥除，仔细为弟弟检查伤处，除了一些挫、擦伤外，并没有更深层的伤害，除了那里。  
洛基依然昏着，脸上泛着不自然的红晕，即使索尔触碰他，替他处理身上的伤口和脏污，他也依然死沉无反应，只有在索尔手指探入的时候，无意识的颤动了几下。  
洛基赤条条地躺在水里，白皙的肩胛处的几个红色的印记，颜色已经转黑，但比不上腿间的痕迹更令人怵目惊心，展示着过程的匆促和暴力。  
索尔几次屏住呼吸、闭上眼睛，又强迫自己重新呼吸、睁眼，为洛基进行清理。他小心翼翼的将手指放进他的身体，一根、两根，双指成剪撑开，让里头的浊液得以流出，并且抠挖出更深处的。量不算少，但无论是从色泽、气味，还有洛基身上那些他其实眼熟的痕迹，他不知道该不该用庆幸两字――只有那家伙得逞，没有其他人。  
索尔做着他曾经熟稔的工作，想起那时候洛基也是赤身裸体的躺在他怀里，两人的肌肤紧贴在一起――  
他抛掷过去的酒瓶盖没有落空，洛基站在他对面盈盈笑着。他本来可以去宇宙任何一个地方，却选择来到他的面前，他的身边。  
重逢的拥抱很快变了调，压抑千年的感情一下子爆发开来。在情意相通下，洛基毫无掩饰向他敞开了他自己，那是他们之间最毫无芥蒂的时刻。  
后来他帮弟弟做清理，舰长房间里的浴池和金宫的相比，寒酸简陋的可怜，他勉勉强强才让两人一起塞在里头。他们在像马槽一样的容器里上下相迭，低低交谈着，洛基的声音懒洋洋的，早前的呻吟花了他不少气力，绿蒙蒙的眼睛半瞇半开，但索尔知道，他那双绿宝石眼睛比彩虹桥还要美丽璀璨，他修长白皙的肢体比黄金宫殿还要高贵巍然。  
多好啊，那时候那一幕的旖旎美好，他永远不会忘记。  
他们花了多少年才走到这一步，终于对彼此坦诚，再无隔阂，就像一丝不挂的现在。  
洛基调皮害羞的笑着，他睁开眼，望向舷窗外的斑斓星河，星辰倒映在他的眼中，闪闪发亮。索尔说不出到底是远方的星光衬托了他，还是他完美了星光。但洛基不用他说话，他扭头送上了自己红润的嘴唇，不管它是不是还在肿痛发热。  
索尔将他整个人抬了起来又放下，将自己又一次送到里面，洛基为他兄长的得寸进尺轻嗤。  
他们一直试图去了解对方，此刻更像是用了另一种探索的方式。洛基被他折腾得全身脱力虚软，他甚至撞进了洛基那个隐藏在身体最深处的器官。  
他们都和十年前不一样了，又像从未改变。  
不到十年之内，他们失去父亲母亲，仙宫崩塌碎裂。千年的纠缠，十年的分合，他们最终找回了彼此，他们肩并肩作战，未来他们会为他们的子民重建家园，共同治理国家。对于将来，他有各种想象，好的、不好的，他相信在他们齐心齐手努力下，所有困难都会迎刃而解。  
他以为那一刻就是永恒了，就是结局了，他们已经苦尽甘来，他们会像中庭人传颂的那些童话故事一样，happy ever after，忘了命运分配给他的是纷乱与战争，属于他的只有毁灭与新生，它们会一遍又一遍的循环，周而复始，一切的死亡是为了进入新一轮的循环。  
命运会轮回又轮回，那才是他们命中注定的故事，属于他们的宿命。  
他曾经无日无夜的跪在新世界，为不被认为是神的神明哭泣。在漫长无边的生命里，他成为最孤独的神，最孤独的王。  
在此后漫长的生命里再也没有那个人，从此亘古孤独。拥有绝对的力量又如何，他是众神之王，该向谁祈祷，能向谁祈祷，他没有信仰，没有……未来，无尽的失去摧毁了一位神明。  
他原本是个国王，是宇宙的救世主，有千千万万脆弱的生命需要他保护，他抛弃自己的誓言，自己的职责，跑到另一个时空，只为了一个不可能的梦。  
但，他不是他的洛基。他不是他的索尔。  
他将曾经失去的人紧紧抱在怀里，痛声哭泣。  
“我宁可你是我的，我的洛基。”

 

天色亮起，金色的晨光从半掩的窗幔之间带着清冷的早晨空气进入屋内。  
洛基眨着迷蒙的绿眼睛从床上支身坐起，在一阵轻微的抖瑟之后，他开始试图将昏沉朦胧的意识拉回现实，厘清自己状况和处境。  
短发雷神背对着光线，默默走向他，在床边坐下，同时伸手用力将他抱进怀里。  
“Thor？”  
他手臂强硬的力道几乎要令洛基窒息。他将头靠在他的肩膀，“我的哥哥在哪里？”他声音细若蚊吟，“你把他怎么了？”  
“我在这里。”  
索尔说。洛基的心蓦然一沉。  
“我是你的哥哥，我就在这里。”他的语气平和，像是教导初学世事的孩子的口吻。  
洛基因为他的话僵住了。明明索尔已经放松双臂，窒息感却没有消失。他甚至感觉到一股冷意从四肢往他全身侵蚀蔓延。  
他打了一个寒噤。  
他听到索尔说：  
“你和阿斯加德，都是我的了。”

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

前面三段是过去/回忆。

10

 

他不知道自己是谁，不知道自己从哪里来，不知道自己该去哪里，浑浑噩噩地过了几天之后，他被一个人捡到，他将他带到城市，走进一间公寓，他告诉他这是他们住的地方，他的家。  
他还告诉他，他名字是索尔。他们是兄弟。  
索尔。他覆诵着这个名字，相对于大个子、大块头、没了记忆的，索尔这个名字的确给了他更多的熟悉感。  
他们立足的这间屋子比他过去日子窝居的卡车座位还宽敞上百倍，但他总还是觉得狭迫，不像自己习惯待着的地方。  
面前的青年举止优雅，修长俊美，一头墨色的头发整齐的梳在脑后耳后，全身上下从里到外，都是他未曾见识过的昂贵和品味。没有过往记忆的男子嗤笑出声。他知道自己是什么样子，金发蓝眼，体格壮硕到被嘲可以撞倒一头牛，横看竖看他们都不会是一家人。  
他目光烁烁，斩钉截铁，“你不是我的兄弟。”他们不可能是兄弟。  
“我知道你是谁，”金色头发的男子笑咧开嘴，自信满满，“你是我男朋友！”  
黑发绿眼的英俊青年嘴唇微张，瞬间停顿的眼神很快在屋子里转了小半圈。他将落在柜子上特工系列电影盒子的目光收了回来。青年抿下嘴，然后开口：  
“我叫做Tom。”

 

众神殒落的中心是紫色脸皮的泰坦人，他没有神的封号，却因为有了无限宝石，而有弒神的力量，他捏住雷神的头颅，将他摔扔在地。  
“God of Thunder。”  
睥睨在地上不断咳吐鲜血、挣扎打滚的雷霆之神，他脸上是满满的轻蔑。他抬腿将他死死压踩住，一边瞟向身旁的法师。接到示意的乌木喉立刻递上权杖。  
萨诺斯将权杖尖端抵在雷神的胸膛，却没有戳刺进去。他用的是另一种更深入、更邪恶，更有效果的伤害方式。  
地球已经没有他们索要的东西了。之后，无形的光束从天而降，将他们接回圣殿二号。而这颗边陲行星也因为泰坦人释放的力量宝石能量正在一块块崩溃。  
“Where is he? Where is Thor?”  
他尖锐的呼唤被掩盖在隆隆的巨响以及此起彼落的哀嚎里，在这些象征生命消逝的声音里头显得微不足道。  
他穿梭在倒塌的中庭建筑，在垂垂将死的伤兵中翻找，听不进凡人的祈祷，一心只想着他的兄长，这也是睿智的众神之父偏偏会选中他的唯一理由。纵然他对奥丁有诸多怨词与感想，但他在消逝之前最后给他的讯息，有关于未来的、世界真正的终结……  
终于他在战场的中心找到了伤势惨重的索尔。雷神还能活着，已经是奇迹中的奇迹。  
一见到他的兄弟，索尔原本晦暗无神的双目立刻迸出光亮。  
“弟弟，你还活着！”  
他居然还能再见到洛基！  
噢，洛基当然还活着，那个泰坦人给他看了他们的未来……一场他不愿见到实现的恐怖梦魇。  
洛基几乎要落下泪，千百年来他们共同作战，他从未见过他的兄长受这么重的伤，他也不会容许。当然，他也相信索尔能够承受任何折磨，但是眼下却超出他能够想象的程度。  
索尔捉住他的手臂，声嘶力竭的吼：“洛基！用你的魔法治愈我！”他要再入战场！  
洛基摇头拒绝他。不愿意是原因之一，他的法力所剩无几。何况这根本无济于事。  
“We must go, Thor!”  
别说逆转战争了，现在的索尔连即将发生的爆炸都撑不住！他必须索尔从这颗将死之星带离。除了阿斯加德和九界，他们都必须活着才能够保护和守住在无数牺牲后抢到的两颗无限宝石。  
索尔不能死，不论是未来，或者是现在！  
“不！我不走，洛基！” 索尔挣扎着想支起身，“我要救他！”  
“先救你自己。”  
洛基给了他冥顽不灵的兄长直面一拳。他转头望向海姆达尔，眼底带着恳求，“海姆达尔！求你……send us back!”  
“不！！”  
索尔不敢相信洛基的决定。他们是阿斯加德王族，有守卫九界的义务，怎么能够抛下战场，丢下战友和士兵，只为苟活！  
还有 Tom，他不能丢下他――虽然他没有他的音讯已经一段日子了，就算不是Tom，哪怕任一个地球人，至少一个人也好。那些可爱又可敬的凡人，命运崎岖，寿命短暂，脆弱又渺小，却为每一刻认真努力，缔造出凝缩生命的美丽文明，他却救不了他们，救不了他！他恨，太恨了！  
在流星般的旅程之后，他们回到阿斯加德。洛基听见索尔瘫跪在彩虹桥上一声声沈痛呼唤的凡人名字，虽然困惑不解――  
洛基急切的张口，想要告诉索尔，“Thor、”  
“Thor，我就是――”  
但索尔接下来开口说的，阻止了他剩余的话，将他钉在了原处。  
“我永远都不会原谅你！”

 

直到那名顶着和自己相同长相的侍卫退出去，索尔都没有放开手，厌恶的眼神落在他的王后脸上。  
“为什么要招惹Svartalfheim？“  
“一日之内劳驾索尔神王亲自过来两趟，一次是为亚尔夫海姆，一次是为Svartalfheim，您的喜好真是多元，从米德加德人到光之精灵，现在连黑暗精灵也入得了神王陛下的眼。”他愉快的说，没有丝毫受挟于人的惧怯。索尔居然一天两次主动找上他，甚至记得他说过的无聊玩笑。  
索尔拧起眉毛，“贬低我或贬低你自己很有意思吗？”  
“你是指弄一个有你的长相的侍卫来‘陪’我，是贬低吗？”  
洛基不改嘲谑的语气，眼角那抹调侃的笑意更深了。  
“亚尔夫海姆指控你故意放萨诺斯的人进入精灵国，一旦被我找到证据――”  
“就杀了我吗？”对于这类恐吓，他早习以为常。洛基晓得在索尔眼中他早已投向萨诺斯，只是忍着不拆穿而已，他在等着他的曝露。最想杀他的人是他，索尔奥丁森。  
“要处决自己的王后不需要那么麻烦，我教你――一个不贞的罪名就足够了。”  
他用轻快的语调展示他的挑衅与不屑。要信手捻一个可以制裁他的罪名并不困难，但神王的幕僚全是尸位宿餐的废物和笨蛋。  
索尔讪讪放开捏在洛基下颌的手。残留在指尖的触感与余温，让他收到身后的手微微颤晃。  
他不想跟他就一个替身在谈话中拉扯，偏偏洛基一直死缠烂打，索尔咬着牙说：“不要忘了你的身分。阿斯加德不能被人笑话。”  
洛基立刻收敛了笑容。  
“我说没有，你相信吗？”  
他的眼睛直直看着索尔的，声音里没有温度，也没有感情。索尔判别不出他的没有是指哪个，他也没有耐性去琢磨。  
“告诉我真相。”他沉声。  
“你知道九界诸神中有人背着你说，就让萨诺斯平衡宇宙也没什么不好，有这样的想法甚至不少，你以为所有人都和你站在同一边吗？有的只想苟生，有的想尽快一切。只有你坚持要向萨诺斯报仇，要他付出代价。你执意去报复杀死萨诺斯，是为了那个凡人吗？他原本就命如蝼蚁，注定会离你而去，今天、明天、一百年后又有什么区别？”  
洛基的话反而激起索尔更大的反应，“跟他没有关系，”他恶狠地揪起洛基的领口，“你摧毁尼达威、放弃地球，你从来不曾反省过！那些无辜的生命对你而言都没有意义吗？”  
“萨诺斯平衡宇宙是杀人，我不顾米德加德是杀人，你的双手难道没有沾染过鲜血吗？过去你为众神之父征伐九界平定叛乱，斩敌三千，就不是杀人了吗？你的痛苦，你的愤恨，说穿了，还不是为了你那个心心念念的凡人！”  
索尔拳头高高提起，在半空中晃了两下，始终没有挥下，洛基抬手甩开他揪着他的手。索尔顺势往后一放，骤失重心的洛基向后倒去，背脊撞上床柱，最后摔跌在地上。  
他痛到抽搐了一下。每动用一次无限宝石，加强一次防御罩，都会大量耗损他的神力和体力。他修补好亚尔夫海姆的防御罩，回到南境森林后，先被向来对他虎视眈眈的黑暗精灵袭击，好不容易解决掉他们，他才去找另一个索尔，结果又遇到一次袭击。现在他能站着和索尔说话，已经是相当吃力，以致于连最简单直觉的防护动作都做不过来。  
“你！”  
索尔跨步上前，蹲下身查看洛基状况，洛基却突然抓住他的手腕，猝不及防地抬起下巴对准索尔的脸撞了上去，两人的嘴唇碰在一起。  
温热的唇瓣抵在索尔的嘴唇，湿软的触感令他一怔。两人鼻尖几乎相撞，洛基气息喷在他的脸颊上，惊吓过后，他拉开他。他捏住洛基的手臂，制止他再得寸进尺。  
索尔错愕地瞪着面前的人，那双绿眼睛超过任何时候的坦荡无瑕，他能够清晰看见自己的倒影。索尔彷佛听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，后颈开始发热。洛基也在凝视他，唇边噙着微笑，眼角湿润，他将手指贴抵着自己的唇瓣上，像在玩味什么，眉梢间带着狡黠。然而，晃眼间索尔又觉得他好像看见了洛基露出小时候做了坏事后怕被责备的委屈神态。  
“被自己的兄弟亲吻很恶心吧？更恶心的是，他不只是你的兄弟，还是你的王后。”  
洛基弯大嘴角的弧度，让其中的挑衅意味更明显。  
一会儿后索尔终于恢复了顺畅的呼吸，也听见洛基的言语，蓝色眼眸里的迷乱瞬间被扫清。索尔暗笑自己一开始的愚蠢，黑暗精灵怎么可能伤到这家伙？  
“别跟我耍把戏，洛基。”  
索尔推开他。他的一推，让本来就摇晃不稳的洛基又踉跄坐回地上。  
“我不知道你在图谋什么，只要被我拿到你勾结敌人，背叛我，背叛阿斯加德的证据，我就把你杀了丢下彩虹桥！”  
索尔咬着牙说，利落地的翻起身，快步离去。看了一眼看着落荒而逃的索尔，洛基躺回地板，泄放掉身上仅余的所有神力。在周围物品的碎裂声中，他抬手捂住眼睛，凄楚地笑了起来。

 

萨卡角斗场内比赛正在进行，由于剧烈的格斗过程而产生的震动，造成整座萨卡塔都在震荡，然而此刻在场上吶喊拚搏的并非最受众人欢迎的冠军。为了陪伴远道而来的神秘贵客，冠军斗士已经连续缺赛数场。  
应该攥握杀器的手此刻正轻抚过一头柔软的黑发。黑发的主人正慵懒地躺在他的臂弯之中。  
“你来了，”低沉磁性的嗓音里夹着餍足、欣慰以及淡淡的感伤，他将手从光裸的肩头往下滑至背脊，让原本带着点冰凉的肌肤在每一下抚触里慢慢变得温热起来，“你总是会来，不是吗？”  
他低头蹭了下，感受盈满鼻腔的清甜柔软，粗硬的金色胡茬在对方平滑的肌肤上刮起一阵颤栗。  
“你想起来了？”  
张开暂时闭起的眼睛，声音有丝丝的讶异，翠绿的眼眸底却相对平静。  
“我想起了，你就是Tom，我心爱的地球人Tom。”  
他将怀里的人整个托起，让他趴躺在自己身上，“趁着我失去记忆，假装中庭凡人捉弄我好玩吗？”  
“小坏蛋，”他惩戒意味地抬手轻打了一下，“为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你？”  
那人支起身，瞪着水光淋漓的绿眼睛，冷笑说：“好挣求你的怜悯，你的爱吗？我不要当他的替身，我不当任何人的替身。”  
告知真相，然后得到怜悯，像乞讨一样地拿到他想要的，那不是诡计之神的风格。他不当任何人的替身，包括自己的。  
现在想起，恍如隔世。所有事情来得太快太突然，洛基尚不及为自己真正的身世感到错愕，就被奥丁要求他和索尔结婚的命令给砸得天旋地转，呼吸困难。  
那时，索尔为了抵抗众神之父的命令，带着他的兄弟一起出逃――哪有带着联姻对象一起逃婚的蠢蛋。  
在逃跑途中意外发生了，索尔坠落在米德加德。比另一个雷神更惨的是，这个索尔不只没了神力，也没有记忆，以为自己生来就是中庭一份子。  
失去记忆、没有身分，空有一身蛮力，天真鲁莽，完完全全就是个协助犯案的好材料，在要被犯罪组织盯上拐骗去做犯罪勾当时，洛基赶紧找到了他的兄长，中止他在中庭流浪的日子，给他象样的住处，让他可以过上相较于之前文明的、达到中庭标准值的生活。  
掉到米德加德后的索尔变得又脏又蠢――是更脏更蠢了，不晓得是脑子摔坏了，或是从混在一起的卡车车夫学到什么乱七八糟的东西，居然在第一眼把当了一千年的弟弟误认作情人。洛基想起他的另外一个哥哥，忍不住腹诽，你们都有雏鸟情结吧。  
他们怎么可能是兄弟――这个瞒骗了他们近一千年的谎言竟然在瞬间被破解。索尔大概也想不到有一天居然会被凡人资质的自己拆穿。  
当他的兄长一变成凡人，一脱离索尔的身分时，马上就爱上了某个人，将所有的爱情和温柔全部灌注在那个人身上，  
作为洛基，他无法不嫉妒那个凡人，嫉妒他能够得到索尔毫无保留的爱，嫉妒他能够在短短时间内就改变了索尔，轻而易举地获得索尔的温柔与爱情。  
“你不爱我。”  
“你爱上的是那个凡人，我不过是他的投射，他的替身。”洛基说，眼泪不争气的流了下来。  
索尔不爱他，但他却爱上了他。他无法否认他们在米德加德共同生活的那段日子，确实加深了他对索尔的执着。他和索尔一样，耽溺于他们新的关系和身分。但他又对自己说，那不是真的，索尔爱上的并不是他，而是一个叫做Tom的中庭人。他时时刻刻都在心里和自己打架。  
而在种种之后，要他主动告诉索尔他就是那个凡人，说服他的兄长相信他曾经假作凡人和他相爱，然后，一切皆大欢喜？  
他，阿斯加德的洛基，怎么可能接受！他的骄傲也不允许！  
事实上，他都知道。  
萨诺斯用心灵宝石窜改了索尔的记忆，从他的脑海中抹去了凡人Tom的面容，让他以为自己真的刻骨铭心地爱过一个米德加德人，曾经他们仙凡有别，后来他们生死相隔。对于深爱的凡人，索尔却连对方最后一面都不及见到，生生地任他和地球一起灰飞烟灭。  
骤然的失去铸造了不朽，成为刻驻在心的永恒，为了朝生暮死的地球人，为了一个幻影，雷神不惜伤害相伴千年的弟弟的心，埋下怨恨的种子，成为仇恨的引信。  
“你总是说我蠢，你又何尝不是傻瓜。”  
眼前的风景他渴望太久，太令他着迷，索尔将人再次拉进胸膛狠狠亲上一口后，才放开他接着说话。  
“他就是你，你就是他。”他看着他，将每一字咬得清晰，接着轻叹一口气，“真要说的是，他是你的替身，他才是你的替身。我失去记忆、失去神格，掉到我一个不孰悉的地方，我为什么会在第一眼就认定他，我有多爱他，就有多爱你，甚至更多。”  
那个将他丢到萨卡来的家伙没有说错，他怎么可能不爱洛基，他始终都爱他，一直都爱他，一千年来没有一刻不是。  
“我总是会义无反顾爱上你，因为相似的性情，因为相同的相处模式爱上你。变成一个普通人之后，没有了亲缘的阻隔，没有了背后的责任，没有国族恩怨，没有什么狗屁预言，没有你的拒婚，我可以不用再掩饰，只是你和我，所以我爱Tom。我爱他，就是爱你。”  
一直以来，他都在想尽办法忽略洛基对他吸引力，压抑不道德的念头和汹涌的情欲，在抗拒了一千年之后，忽然被告知他们是彼此命定的伴侣，瞬间涌起的狂喜淹没了其他，但是洛基却对他表示了他对那场联姻的抗拒，即便震惊伤心，他还是同意洛基的决定，而有了那儿戏般的逃婚行动。  
心灵宝石除了伪造和修改他的记忆外，还增强了他的负面情绪，他的爱恨嫉妒都被放大，特别是他内心的恶性与邪恶面。  
他有如被分裂成两个人，一个他依然爱着他的兄弟，渴望他，想要占有他，嫉妒接近碰触他的人，可是萨诺斯用时间宝石让他窥得的未来，又使他不能爱他，不敢爱他，死死扯住他。所以另一个他恨他，既然无法爱，那就只好找理由不爱、去恨。他恨洛基剥夺他挚爱的凡人，恨洛基不顾地球，恨洛基毁灭矮人族，恨洛基勾结萨诺斯，恨洛基阻止他复仇，恨洛基的所有背叛。  
“别再拗了，好吗？弟弟。”  
他安抚地亲吻洛基的额角，被洛基一掌拍开。洛基向着他吼：  
“我执拗？若不是如此，我怎么会爱你这样的蠢货，爱了一千年！”  
说到雏鸟情结，那他一定同样也有。  
若不是执拗专一，他怎么会盲目地追着他的兄长，不离不弃，整整千年。他是他一生的求而不得，是凌迟他予他苦刑的刀片，好不容易有了一点希望又被拿走。当索尔终于回头了，看的却不是他。  
“对，我是蠢货。”索尔搂住弟弟连声道歉，他没想到会激出他的真心，这是他从谎言之神口中听过最真实的一番话了。  
“我们到底错过了什么啊，”索尔仰头大叹，然后低头在洛基在鼻尖、嘴唇上连亲了好几下，“我怎么可能不爱你？你会介意那名凡人，在意自己是不是替身，都是因为你爱我，因为你比爱这世上任何一个人都更爱我，也比这世上任何一个人都要爱我更多。”  
“我以为在被那位教训过，还在萨卡困了那么久之后，你会学会谦逊，不再那么自负。”  
洛基皱着鼻子朝索尔推了一把，索尔讨好地就势躺下，但拉着他一起。  
“你爱我，与谦逊无关，但那的确够让我自负。”他笑说着。  
洛基将脸埋进索尔的胸膛，任索尔紧紧抱住他。  
“欢迎回来，哥哥。”  
簌簌直落的眼泪淋湿了他兄长的胸口。  
他看得出索尔被心灵宝石强行改变心智。他翻遍金宫藏书，钻研高深魔法，尝试过各种方法都没有用，都无法破解和移除心灵宝石在索尔身上造成的影响。  
他没想过要对索尔说明解释，向索尔解释又如何，仅为证明索尔爱他的替身胜过他？这改变不了萨诺斯手握四颗无限宝石成为宇宙霸主、九界被迫居安一角、弗利嘉被困在灵魂宝石的这些事实。  
而他想尽办法也破解不了的宝石诅咒，结果居然是由阿斯加德崇尚的纯粹力量给解开了，多讽刺啊。另一个雷神索尔的一顿痛揍，加上掉到萨卡的冲击，意外解开了心灵宝石对索尔的洗脑。心灵宝石的桎梏竟然被物理力量解开了，在绝对的力量之前，任何魔法和法术等非物理力量，都只能称败，如同渣滓。  
“没人质疑他吗？来路不明的家伙自称是众神之王，所有人立刻就接受了？”索尔问。  
洛基差点要没好气的回他一句不然呢，他憋声说：“因为他就是雷神，他有雷神之锤。”又有风暴战斧。  
能举起妙尔尼尔，又能挥动风暴战斧，当然能够稳稳坐在神王宝座上，虽说少了一只眼睛，没人敢质疑他不是雷神。  
“妙尔尼尔是我的，”索尔霸道地说，他唰地翻起身，原本安躺在他怀中的人也连带滚翻了小半圈，“你也是我的。”  
“你太粗鲁了，没人投诉你吗？冠军。”瞪着支撑在他上方笼罩住他的人，洛基冷笑。  
“你是我第两百八十个接待的贵宾。之前可没半个人抱怨过我的服务。”  
“奇怪了，”洛基故意做出困惑貌，“我明明要他们给我一个‘干净的’。”  
阿斯加德王有一位不贞的王后的传闻，从此之后就从九界之内传到了九界之外。  
索尔一边在他的肩胛和胸口落下绵绵的亲吻，一边说：“没有其他人，我的王后。”  
倾听着洛基的细碎低吟，他露出满意的微笑，“我是你忠诚的丈夫和国王。”  
他分开洛基的双腿，一只手伸了下去，“你的新哥哥对你好吗？”  
洛基反射地缩了一下，但索尔没有停住他的动作和质问。  
“他善待他的王后了吗？他能稳坐王位，难道不包括来自于他的王后的承认？”  
“他碰过你哪里？这里，这里――”  
索尔逐一吻过他全身的每个部分，没有一个地方遗漏。  
他胯部一顶，“还有这里？”  
洛基不禁伸手，双手紧抓住索尔的头发。成为萨卡斗士后，索尔被强行剃去了长发，变成板寸短发，和现在那个坐在阿斯加德王座的索尔，两人之间差异更小了。  
在挺动间，索尔含起他圆润的耳垂，轻轻啮咬，“我的王后，我的弟弟，我的洛基。”  
他喃喃说，“不管是你故意变出的分身，或是从未来召唤来的，来自未来的、别的宇宙的雷神索尔，都不可以。你只能是我的。只能属于我。”  
分身不行、来自未来、过去也不行，不同时空不同维度不同宇宙不同世界的另一个自己，都不可以，就是不接受。  
“他就是你。”洛基轻嗤一笑，“你吃醋了？”  
这打脸来的真快，是谁不久前才在说明他坦率地去接受他自己的凡人替身。  
他捏了一把索尔的臂肌。你真是混蛋。他贴在他耳边嗔声说。  
同样是来到萨卡星，阿斯加德神后能得到顶级的待遇，被当上宾接待，还能指名冠军斗士来作陪。阿斯加德神王却沦为打手，为了获得三餐一宿在角斗场上生死拚搏，挣取生存。  
在永无休止的赛事中，索尔的身上多了一些他不认识的伤痕。每次受伤后往往等不到伤口完全愈合，又得再次上场，神躯的修复能力虽然好，但反复之下仍是在九界最美好的身体上留下了疤痕。  
“Harder……用力点……”洛基挤出一丝声音。  
“还不够？”   
“不，不是，我是说吻，用力吻我，哥哥。”  
对比身下的动作，索尔的亲吻温柔地像羽毛点落。  
索尔将洛基吻到缺氧后才稍微放开，“这样如何？”  
在猛烈的亲吻中，他又一次将自己埋了进去。“我应该早点抱你，拥有你，在几百年前。”  
他早早便知道他是会令他上瘾的毒药，他会万劫不复。  
“以萨卡和外界相对的流动时间来算，你0.0000001秒就射了。”  
洛基在事后评论说。他的手指滑过索尔腹肌上的疤痕，眼角流露出心疼。  
初到萨卡这样的地方，气势和派头一定要做出来。这就是他和索尔待遇迥异的原因之一。当然，足够吓人的黄金和言语的艺术更是能唬弄好萨卡星的主人。索尔那样命若悬丝、伤痕累累地像被放逐般的出现在垃圾堆里，无人会相信他是九界之主，只能靠自己的拳头打出一套冠军套间。  
他们相拥着躺在床上，在慢下来的时间里感受彼此。  
“我要那把风暴战斧。”索尔说。  
要打倒萨诺斯，光凭妙尔尼尔远远不能。没有尼达威，也就没有矮人、没有乌钢、没有铸模，矮人造器从此成为绝响。但那个雷神索尔将他世界的风暴战斧带了过来。唯一的风暴战斧，唯一的机会。他看见了希望。他可以打倒萨诺斯。他看见了未来。  
洛基摇头。  
“你用不了，你驾驭不了风暴战斧，风暴战斧会吸尽你的神力，你会力竭而死！” 绿色的眼睛氤氲着水雾。索尔的力量并不足以使用风暴战斧，他的意志会崩溃，他的神躯会瓦解，他会死去！  
“我必须自己来。”索尔又一次坚定地说，“从那家伙的力量中，我感受得到，他不在乎宇宙，他不在万物生死，他不在乎这个世界的结果，我们的世界对他没有意义。因为他只在乎你。这个世界唯一对他有意义的，是你。”  
他揉揉洛基的头发，手指沿着洛基的鼻子、嘴角滑动过去，仔细描绘。  
“我现在已经从心灵宝石的控制里清醒了，但心灵宝石对我的控制和影响太深太久了，黑暗面仍在我的心里，拔除不去，我必须打倒萨诺斯，我必须拯救宇宙。只有彻底打倒萨诺斯，我才能够真正从心魔中解脱。”  
“洛基，到你另一个哥哥那里去，”他将掌心贴在洛基的脸颊上，轻轻摩娑，然后沉缓吐诉，“你会帮我拿到风暴战斧的，对吧。”

 

从萨卡回到阿斯加德的洛基独自站在王座前方，直到有人来到。空阔的金宫大殿里跫音明显，原本拧眉深思的洛基惊惴地向背后声响转身。  
“你到哪里去了？我的王后。”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.一个精分的哥哥不够，你试过有两个吗? 洛基: …………  
> 2.托尔:不是说好帮洗白吗? Q^Q (没说好喔)  
> 3.托尔中的是加强版的心灵宝石控制，程度太轻的摔打没用XD  
> 4.逃婚真相跟精灵女王认知的顺序不太一样，谣言这种东西嘛，传来传去总是会往听者希望的方向走样


	11. Chapter 11

两个索尔一起出现时，神王锤会用“托尔”

11.

 

刚回到阿斯加德的洛基伫足在黄金王座前，大殿内除了他之外空无一人。风暴战斧被随意地被搁在王座旁，只要主人召唤，它便会以迅雷般的速度往主人的手中冲去。  
他只身前往萨卡，为了避人耳目，去程他借用了一点空间宝石的力量，回程则是驾驶飞船穿越恶魔洞才回的阿斯加德――毕竟他不能将空间宝石带离开阿斯加德。  
萨卡的时间与外界的流动速度不一样，他在萨卡待了三天，对应阿斯加德虽不至于弹指一瞬，但来回加起来不会超过半天。  
他甚至起了和另一个洛基相同的念头：留在萨卡，享受混乱。他宁可和托尔一起留在萨卡缓慢的时间里，放下所有应该承担的责任，置身事外，正义总会自己寻到出路。  
但他还是回来了。不论去或回，他都是一个人。  
他将托尔留在了萨卡。  
他能向宗师买飞船，却买不走他的宝贝冠军，而他也不是一定要赎走托尔不可。应该说，他宁可他不回来。萨卡对托尔而言相对安全多了，尤其是现在王座上的雷神对他充满敌意。  
托尔被另一个雷神放逐是一个星期前的事，但在萨卡已经经过了六个月。起初托尔带着重伤掉到萨卡时吃了不少苦头，在这半年里他成为供人观战取乐的角斗士。Thor，奥丁之子，仙宫王储，一生长于荣耀之中，生来就王子殿下，这是他从未体会过的屈辱。  
洛基问过托尔有没有遇到瓦尔基里，托尔摇头。或许是她刚好不在萨卡，也或许是这个宇宙线里本来就没有瓦尔基里的存在。但洛基相信，没有邪神、绿色怪物，以及女武神的帮助，雷神依然能够逃出萨卡，只是需要更多的时间。托尔正在聚集自己势力，结交盟友，攒积实力。如果他连萨卡都无法脱身，要如何应付其他更强大的敌人和挑战。他终究要自己想到办法出来，回到阿斯加德，面对这个取代他坐在阿斯加德的神王王座上的雷霆之神。

回想当时，洛基发现他布下的结界有反应，有人闯进他的寝宫，而且那个人应该是――  
这可有趣了。  
他偷偷观察了一小会儿后决定现身，选择直接与那个既是索尔，又不是索尔的神秘人接触。  
于是，一道绿光闪过，洛基出现在自己房间内。  
当他看见这个历经沧桑的未来雷神，以为在既定的命运里终于出现一丝曙光。这个雷神明显不会伤害他，注视他的目光饱含爱意，像是失而复得的珍宝重新出现在面前。是因为未来的雷神已经想起来了，知道所有的真相了吗？  
直到洛基发觉他不是来自于他们的未来。  
他不可避免地陷入失落。难道命运真的无可转圜？  
他是最后一个见到奥丁的人，奥丁要求他读取他脑海里有关于‘预言’的记忆，他才知道奥丁掩盖的真相以及他真正想要挽救的是什么，所以众神之父才宁可将作为他象征的永恒之枪当做王后令牌交给他，盼望他能够扭转他挚爱儿子的命运。  
从得知预言、偷窥命运的那一刻起，洛基什么都不在乎了。最重要的是活着，索尔活着。他比自己想象还要深爱着他的兄长。那段在地球的日子，成为凡人的生活中，在享受托尔毫无保留的爱情时，那份浸透骨髓的爱又更深入了一分。他有时候甚至不怀疑这全都是出自于众神之父的计算。  
只有索尔还活着就够了。  
曾经他向往权力地位，向往与索尔平起平坐，渴望得到阿斯加德、九界所有人的认可与尊重。一旦死亡事实摆在面前，他什么都可以不在乎了。他的心愿从此缩到很小，却也很大，他要对抗宿命，他要书写新章，他要让雷神逃离死亡，避开那无可回避的命运。  
所以面对被心灵宝石洗脑的雷神，他不求解释，不图澄清，只一心一意想着如何拯救弗利嘉，拯救索尔。  
洛基将思绪重新放回到战斧上。

神王神后并肩站在人迹罕至的金宫后山，在他们面前的是不应该存在于这个世界的国王武器。半人高的斧锤被小小的风团包围着，被上山采蜜的人意外发现，通报了王宫。  
“你能打破结界吧？”  
神王盯着风团的中心，双眼发直。不论怎么说，他仍然认同洛基做为一名法师的实力。  
“这不是魔法，这是由战斧自己的意识造成的，除非受到它真正的主人召唤，谁也不能碰触到它。”洛基说。  
同受王族教育的他们自然一眼看出这是什么，熟悉这柄神器的来历。  
当初奥丁为了避免矮人国和乌钢金属落入萨诺斯手中，下令将尼达威彻底摧毁，尼达威从此成为宇宙里的烬尘，照理来说这个世界根本不会有这把风暴战斧的存在才是。但它确实存在，并且像是不愿被人发现一样的藏在这隐蔽的地方。  
一如惯往掌握更多真相的洛基，立刻就明白这是属于另一个雷神的。表面上他仍和托尔一样做出对战斧持有者一无所悉的模样。  
如今这世上由尼达威矮人之手创造的，就只剩下雷神之锤和无限手套。  
加上那把来自另个宇宙的风暴战斧。  
托尔想要战斧，想要这个世界已经铸不出的风暴战斧。属于前任神王的武器永恒之枪已与洛基绑定，况且永恒之枪本来就不是适合雷霆之神的武器，无法将雷神的力量发挥到极致。但，那是属于另一个雷神索尔的，是王者使用的武器，是他经过重重试炼，遍历艰辛，在失去国土和臣民，失去……他的弟弟之后，不惜生命用最深的绝望铸造出来的绝世神武。

托尔还是找到了战斧真正的主人。  
在萨卡的VIP套间里，他问托尔：“你为何要那样做？”   
托尔莞尔，低头蹭他的头发，“那不是你想要的？你总是能得到你想要的。”谁说我想要！洛基瞬间升起想杀了这家伙的心。  
对于王后洛基与侍卫道格之间的宫廷流言、亲密互动，托尔听在耳里，看在眼里。他对洛基本来就有欲望，明明获得了梦寐以求的名份，却只能艰难压抑，只能眼睁睁看着洛基和一个分身，他的替身，有来有往，言笑晏晏，洛基多久不曾向他软语说话，却对那家伙笑容温柔。几乎是别有居心的，故意在人前亲密往来，激起他的妒意。  
而他也确实想逼出索尔，想知道他到底是谁，想见识他真正的实力。当他发现那战斧的存在后，所有一遍遍被他隐藏在心里深处的种种情绪和念头全部爆发开来，一次性的倾泄而出，再也无法遏止。所以他横暴地将洛基压制在墙上，做出宣告：“我要开始强暴你了。”  
他早就迫不及待，要让他的王后真正成为他的。  
后来果真逼出了索尔的真身，展现出真正实力――即使那远超乎他的想象，逼出了战斧真正的主人。  
“你早知道他是谁，你早知道他是风暴战斧的主人，为什么不告诉我？”  
“…….”  
“你是他唯一的意义，到你另一个哥哥那里去，帮我拿到风暴战斧吧，洛基。”托尔又一次说。  
即使解开了心灵宝石的束缚，他的兄长则坚持要靠自己打倒萨诺斯，以为自己能够举起风暴战斧拯救所有人，甚至不畏牺牲，不顾手段。  
可是凭现在的托尔，他无法操纵风暴战斧，那会耗尽他的神力，瓦解他的神识，令他力殆而亡。  
他依然那样自负愚蠢，天真白痴。洛基在心里怼骂了他一顿。  
除了托尔自己天生的那一部分外，心灵宝石对托尔的影响竟如此之深――

在每个阿斯加德人都听过的床边故事里，你必须向通析命运的诺恩献上一半寿命才能得到一段不清不楚的谕示。要向与宇宙同时诞生的无限宝石借用力量，难道不需要被索取什么？凭什么不需要代价呢？  
凡事皆有代价。  
在没有宝石载具的情况下，要让无限宝石发挥最大实力，就得支应相对的代价。  
无限宝石会向宝石使用者索取他的重要东西，于萨诺斯是生命。一旦寿命终结，萨诺斯荒诞的梦想也跟着告以结束了。  
和倒转星辰，操纵潮汐一样，用心灵宝石操控一位神明的心智，都必须极大化宝石能力。每动用一次宝石全力，萨诺斯的生命长度就会被削减掉一部份。  
他也是如此。防御罩能够涵盖九界，保卫九界，就是宝石全力发挥的效果。虽然无限手套就在阿斯加德的宝库当中，但洛基不愿意拿出来使用，除了太过引人觊觎外，他做为残缺的冰霜巨人，以他的体质无法驾驭无限手套，就算硬戴上手套也会为他带来永久性的伤害。  
他和萨诺斯都知道彼此的底牌。  
将宝石力量发挥到极大的代价，既廉价又贵重，跟诺恩谕示之水一样，是生命。没有种族能够承担住一次次的减寿。谁先将寿命耗损完毕，谁就是输方。  
宝石却不屑收取他的。  
萨诺斯不晓得宝石向洛基换了其他条件，宝石向邪神示意要拿走他最重要的东西。洛基答应了。无限宝石可以他这里拿取任何东西，除了雷神索尔奥丁森的命之外。即便如此每次启动、修补防御罩，每一次动用宝石力量建立防御罩时，仍会大量消耗他的神力与体力，是他最衰弱的时刻。  
宝石从不向他明示要索取什么，只告诉他：等你拥有了，你会知道的。  
洛基的手贴着自己的身体滑到下腹。现在他知道是什么了。

“你到哪里去了？我的王后。”  
洛基朝声音转过身，幽绿色的瞳孔颤摇不止。  
“你去看他了。”  
索尔踩过座下阶段，一步步上来。他用肯定的语气质问他，洛基一个趔趄，向后跌坐在坚硬的黄金王座上。  
“所有一切都是一场戏吗？从我出现在你宫殿的那一刻起，就开始了。”  
索尔倾身，巨大的阴影覆盖在洛基身上。洛基被他压抵在王座上，那无可抵挡的庞大威压将他死死地困在雷神与王座之间。  
“你爱他，你骗我！”  
索尔很迷茫，更多的是嫉妒。他嫉妒，嫉妒他们。不管多混蛋，不管那个索尔怎样待他，洛基仍全心全意的爱着他。拿走了他的锤子、他的王位、他的阿斯加德，将他贬去垃圾堆一般的地方，那又如何？即使一无所有，他依然拥有他。  
为了那个索尔，洛基可以毫不犹豫地丢下阿斯加德。压抑不住满心的担忧，转身就冒险奔去萨卡探视他。  
索尔不懂，到底为什么？能够解释的就是这从头到尾都是一场戏，那些欺侮和伤害打从一开始就不存在，都是虚伪的，假装的。他们合谋欺骗他。他的那些痛苦、嫉妒、伤心、生气全是白白浪费，都是在他们计算当中。  
这太可笑了。他的笑声响彻大殿，直达穹顶。  
“果然是God of Mischief。”  
不只是诡计之神，原来从始至终他都是名副其实的阿斯加德王后。  
“没有人能逃过你的算计，对不对？我的伤恸，我的愤恨，全都在你的操纵当中，任由你玩弄、利用。”  
他伸手拑住他的下颌，表情凄厉，深蓝色眼睛里烧灼着被算计的痛苦与愤怒，眼瞳中雷电隐现像海中潜蛇。战斧呼应着主人的心情，斧身周围电光霹雳作响。  
并不是，至少在那之前――至少在发现风暴战斧前不是，不是。洛基在心里替自己辩白。面对索尔的责问，洛基不知该如何回答。他以银舌头著称，此时却开不了口，一个字也说不出来。  
索尔突然揪住他严紧的领口，用力一扯，被撕开的衣领底下，锁骨上吻痕斑斑。洛基用了魔法恢复体能，却忘了要消除痕迹这一茬。他没想到他偷去萨卡的事会被索尔逮个正着，更想不到索尔竟然会这么做！洛基羞愤极了，直觉地张口辩驳：“他是我的――”  
“你是我的。”  
索尔猛地低头亲吻洛基的锁骨――与其说是亲吻，更像是啃啮。索尔凶狠地用唇齿啮咬他纤薄的皮肤。索尔可以比之前更清晰地觉察到洛基身上全都是他――另一个他自己的气味和痕迹，这激起了索尔更大更深沉的怒火。  
颤抖的皮肤上新生的痕迹覆盖了原本的斑痕，索尔才放开他，洛基双眼惊惶对着他的眼睛，不敢预测他的下一步，索尔果真又再次抓住了他的臂膀，对准他的嘴唇狠狠吻了上去。洛基奋力挣扎，但索尔将他抓得死紧，他被按在王座上无法逃脱。  
索尔的舌尖一探进去立刻遭到剧烈的抵抗，洛基用他唯一还能自主活动的部分进行反抗，他咬破了对方唇舌，索尔也不甘示弱，一边吞噬彼此的鲜血一边加深亲吻。  
等索尔终于甘愿结束这个吻时，双方都是满口血红。索尔伸手抹拭洛基嘴边的血，又拉起洛基的手指擦起自己的，最后将洛基的手指放在口中吸吮舔舐，不顾洛基恐惧中夹带忿恨的眼神，直到满意了才从口里拉离。  
“你不准再离开阿斯加德一步。我不会封锁宫殿，不会遏制你的魔法，你需要它来保护好自己。”  
他不会禁制洛基的魔法，也不会收走他的永恒之枪，洛基仇敌太多，他得保有魔法才保护自己。要软禁他，要使他寸步不离，只需要一种手段。  
“你要是敢再去见那个人，我就去杀了他。”  
他放言警告，声音里毫无温度，只剩下阴鸷和残忍。  
“我不在乎这个世界，只有你才是真实的。”  
――‘你是他唯一的意义，洛基。’  
放逐到萨卡的兄长的话言犹在耳，洛基的面色更形苍白。他不再做无谓反抗，任索尔对他耳鬓厮磨。  
索尔亲腻温柔地抚着洛基的头发，他很清楚这个世界的雷神和洛基他们想要什么，不外乎就是‘那个’而已。  
“但为了你，我可以去杀死萨诺斯，夺取宝石，释放弗丽嘉，让九界不再受到威胁，我会令你的名字在宇宙荣耀永恒。”  
他是他在这个宇宙唯一的意义，凡他所想的，凡他所要的，就算他想要君临世界的王座，想当全宇宙的霸主，他也会亲手为他取来，为他成就一切。  
“我会击败萨诺斯，拯救这个世界，到时候――”  
“你要跟我离开，你要永远只属于我。”

 

索尔提出他即刻要向萨诺斯用兵的决意，金宫大殿台阶下群臣哗然，但马上静默下去。  
座上的独眼神王神力充沛，威严自生。他们质问有关于他的眼睛时，他给出的回答是他献上了一只眼睛交换了力量，就如同他的父亲，不过奥丁换的是智慧而已。他用一个答案同时解决臣民对他外表和神力暴增的疑问――即使他们仍旧困惑，但从此噤口不敢多言。  
“……让华纳海姆准备好需要的粮草到完成运输，至少需要三个月的时间！”  
仍有人甘冒神王不悦审慎进言，先前神王都会在他们一番恳切的谏言后暂缓出征。地球大战后，阿斯加德军队伤亡惨重，雷神身边得力的四勇士俱殇，精锐尽灭，没剩多少士兵，而出战需要的黑暗精灵的战舰、华纳海姆的粮草都不可能马上到位，贸然出兵根本是抛弃余命自寻死路。  
“不需要你们――”  
索尔撇下诸神与朝臣，在他们面面相觑的表情中径自走出大殿。他独自走进宝库，步下阶梯，停在无限手套前。他戴上无限手套，黄金手套瞬间缩到刚好的大小。  
他试了试地张开手掌，然后攥拳。  
“我自己来。”  
他举起战斧劈向虚空，斧刃过处出现一道裂痕，从裂痕中涌出一股股的黑色浓雾，他毫无迟滞地走进稠雾当中。  
他不需要军粮或士兵，他知道哪里有强大到足够打倒萨诺斯的军队和大将。  
他用战斧劈开次元，破解封印，打开了现世与冥界的通道。  
黑发的女神挑眉看着意外的访客。她被囚禁于冥界，她是奥丁的头生子，阿斯加德的行刑官，九界的征服者，死亡的女神。  
“也许我们可以打个商量，姊姊。”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.认为自己遭骗后,大锤崩溃again  
> 2.真想来个王座play(不你不想)  
> 3.萨诺斯和海拉两三下就会被解决，索尔接着要来折腾那对诈骗夫夫(划掉)苦命小情侣~  
> 4.“我自己来。”(I'll do it myself): A2彩蛋里萨诺斯戴手套的台词。  
> “也许我们可以打个商量。”(Perhaps we can come to an arrangement):雷3洛基对海拉的台词。


	12. Chapter 12

12

他和嗜血好战的死亡女神，没两句话就迅速达成了协议。索尔大方借出永恒之火，海拉立刻毫不迟疑地复活芬尼尔与亡灵军队。索尔将利用空间宝石让海拉和她的亡灵大军悄无声息地出现在萨诺斯大军后方，他自己则以风暴战斧雷霆霹雳的降临战场，直接与萨诺斯面对面。大狼芬尼尔和巨蛇利维坦玩得快活，海拉则几乎是在一瞬间就解决了偷袭她的闇黑号令，把杂鱼兵丢给亡灵士兵清理，海拉也来到了萨诺斯面前。在与海拉的合力连手下，索尔以令其不可复生的气势砍掉了萨诺斯的头。见首领惨败，泰坦人的党羽与手下还能有机会逃的立刻往四方流窜，化做鸟兽散。宇宙最大的威胁消失了。  
至于海拉的处置，索尔深知她难以控制。他们只能一时的合作，无法做长久的同盟。她是爱好战争的死亡女神，海拉不会停下她征服者的脚步，将阻碍清除后，她会继续往征服宇宙前进。这个世界容不下她的野心。  
他需要海拉，但让海拉帮着他一起打败了萨诺斯之后，海拉就能不留下。他无法像奥丁那样将她封印，索尔再次动用无限手套，他用现实宝石创造了幻象。  
阿斯加德因为苏尔特尔被火海席卷，海拉在火焰中咆哮，随着幻象里的阿斯加德被苏尔特尔的巨剑完全摧毁，海拉与她的军队、她的野心也一起堕入无尽深渊。  
冬天结束了。

 

众神之王雷神索尔从宇宙彼端归来，他以一己之力击溃萨诺斯，消灭海拉，拯救了宇宙，是全宇宙的英雄、救世主，所有人都为他的英雄事迹激动振奋，感谢他拯救苍生于水火。九界的史官、诗人纷纷振笔疾书，歌颂吟咏神王的英勇行径，显扬他的功勋。  
迎接神王凯旋的行列当中，有阿斯加德臣民，也有从其他界特意赶来的，然而在最昭著的位置上却没有那个人。  
没有见到他最盼望的黑发神明，雷神沉下脸，“我的王后呢？”  
阿斯加德神后并未在王座前迎接王的归来。一旁的侍官戒慎恐惧地应话：“洛基陛下称身体不适……”  
撇下众人，雷神径直转头步入金宫，穿过重重殿宇，走向洛基的宫殿。  
守在洛基宫殿周围的侍卫变多了。由于神王严令斥责过诸臣对待神后的态度，金宫内部立刻察觉到风向，一改原先的怠慢，加上神王的命令，神后宫殿多了许多本来没有的侍卫、仆人。侍从们一见到他，立刻向他们的王、他们的救世主恭敬地行礼。  
索尔推开宫殿门，大步跨了进去。原应该听候吩咐的侍女仆人因为宫殿主人的要求退守在宫殿外，内殿里空无一人，只有寝室中央的大床上，有个颀长瘦细的人形隆起。  
神后身体不适或许可能是托词，但未出寝宫这方面是确凿的。自索尔离开阿斯加德去讨伐萨诺斯后，洛基就不曾离开过自己宫殿。他侧卧在床上，用被子紧紧裹住，露出半张精致白皙的脸，双眸紧闭。即使他靠近床边，仍没有半点反应。  
直到寂静的宫殿里出现突兀的声响。  
听见金属的落地声，床上的人陡然睁眼，“你要做什么。”他半起身查看眼前情景。索尔身上的战甲和衣物，已经卸下了大半。洛基瞪大了眼睛。  
“拿我的奖赏。”索尔爽俐说。  
翠绿的双眸里加深了惊愕，不待洛基反应，索尔已经欺身过来。  
如他径自承诺的那样，他为他打败了萨诺斯，拯救了所有人，解决了他们宇宙最大的问题，令这个世界从此免于泰坦人的威胁。  
索尔认为他理所应当有绝对的权利来向洛基领取奖赏，这亦是他愿意出手的原因。他不要那些列队鞠躬或是通宵盛宴，更不是歌功颂德或留名千古――他早就有过了。他想要的，过去现在，都只有一样而已。  
这一次索尔学聪明了，他先扣住洛基的下颌，撬开洛基的嘴后，把自己的一根手指塞到洛基口里，确认挡住他的牙关后，才将自己舌头伸进去。  
这一次洛基从索尔口中尝到的不再是绝望和血的味道，而是充满了征服欲与情欲。洛基手脚并用的大肆挣扎，一部分被松软的床垫抵销掉，更大部分则是被雷神的肌肉反弹回来。他的拳打脚踢对侵犯者造不成任何伤害，全是徒劳无功。  
这个吻比起之前的都更要霸道和凶狠，几乎令他喘不过气来，除了以舌头在他口中肆虐外，索尔更时不时用牙齿辗磨过他的舌尖和嘴唇。他的口里还是出现了血腥味，混和着粉红色的唾液顺着他掰开的嘴角慢慢往外流出。索尔仍兀自加深着这个吻，抵抗不成的洛基只能像受欺负的幼猫一样发出虚弱的呜咽。  
索尔恶意地蹭起他的胯部，意图挑弄起他的反应，接着更强硬的用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，上一次被同一个人强迫的记忆也重新翻回脑海，洛基的反抗渐渐变得无力，在他因为要缺氧和惊恐陷入昏迷之前，索尔终于放过虐待他的唇舌，停了下来，他撑起上半身。蓝色的眼眸已被深沉的情欲填满，迫不及待的要得到更多。不用特地伸手去扯，洛基睡袍的衣襟早在挣扎间往两边滑开，露出大片白皙肌肤，在深绿色的衬托下，更显得雪白发光。索尔双目紧紧盯着不放，他比谁都清楚这具身躯有多美丽多柔韧易感。  
领会到索尔是要来真的了，洛基尤自挣扎，想摆脱索尔的制肘，“你疯了！”  
索尔捏住洛基的下颌，抬眼对上他绿色的眼瞳，“我是吗？我疯了吗？”  
洛基还没有完全放弃，趁这时候他右手里幻现出一把银刃，才刚动作，就被索尔察觉抢走，往地板一扔。索尔顺势抓住他的手腕按在床上，却疏忽他还有另一只手。洛基左手的凶器成功地扎进目标，索尔低头看自己肚子上插着的小刀，眼里没有过多的意外和愤怒。  
只是轻嗤一声。  
“气撒够了？”  
他的语气里甚至带着轻蔑、纵容与不以为然。洛基咬着牙瞪索尔，然后看索尔漫不经心地拔出刀子朝床外丢去。看血珠从伤口涔涔冒出，洛基本来不甘的眼神迅速褪去，变得颤颤巍巍。  
大手伸来，洛基整个人被翻了过去，脸朝床面，胸膛被压进床褥。  
索尔的眼神和动作语气，狠毒而决绝，周身充满散发可怕危险的气息，就和上一次一样。然而和前次不同的是，这次索尔不会仅止于一个吻就停下，他已经铁下了心。  
从索尔腹部伤口溢出的血，啪答啪答的滴落到洛基背上，渗透过衣料触及他的肌肤。  
“哥哥…….”相对于索尔的若无其事，洛基哀鸣了一声，但仍和他先前的挣扎一样，得不到丝毫反馈。他丧失了斗志，放弃般的瘫下四肢。  
索尔双手按上他的臀瓣狠狠地揉捏了十数下之后，把睡袍下摆往上掀起，莹白的圆润展现索尔的眼前。错落的指痕使它们显得更加淫靡诱人。  
在他专心之际，洛基一反原本恹恹的模样做出反击。他用魔法将索尔弹开，自己则翻身从床上侧滚到地上，灵活地爬起身后，他唤出永恒之枪，一边大口喘气，一边向追上来的索尔举起权杖，他用枪尖先甩了索尔一巴掌，接着朝向索尔击出光束，索尔被打飞摔到墙上。索尔立刻爬起，暴吼一声，像猛狮般跃扑过来，瞬间又回到洛基面前。  
洛基紧抓着金色长枪，向他大吼：  
“你可以像要把对方吞进肚子里那样吻他吻我，像要把他融进身体里那样抱他抱我，但我不是他！”  
成串的泪水地从他的眼眶争相涌出。  
他再次咆哮：“我不是他！”  
“没有人可以代替我！我绝不做任何人的替身，包括我自己！”  
索尔拧起眉，“Brother…….”  
“我不是你的兄弟，我不是你的洛基！”  
洛基咬牙切齿地说。  
即使脸上泪水纵横，他依然决绝坚定，无法动摇。  
连他原本的哥哥、丈夫爱他的凡人分身Tom，他都不愿意、不接受，甚至不肯说破，宁可两人在误会当中相互憎恨，承受混乱与绝望――何况是让他去做另一个洛基的替身！他办不到！  
如果有一天他消失了，他能够接受索尔重新去爱其他任何一个人――他有些持疑，好吧，也许他不行――但那绝对不能是另一个和他拥有相同面貌，甚至记忆、灵魂的自己。  
他接受不了，那代表他完完全全的被取代了，彻底从索尔心中消失，被消灭。  
他一度认为或许他和这个索尔他们能够当彼此的替身聊以自慰，但一旦真正面临，他不会接受，如果要接受，那也要是在他愿意、乐意的情况下。  
“任何人都取代不了我自己！我会吃醋，我会嫉妒，到恨不得杀了背叛了我的你跟我，然后永远离你而去。因为我正是这么想的，我就是他，他就是我！”  
他们是同一个人，却也不是。  
“我能够接受你去抱一个过去的我自己，抱一个替代品、复制品？我当然能够，我能笑看――但前提是，我是本尊，我不是那个复制品！不是那个替身！”  
我只做独一无二，他只做独一无二，他只能是他自己。他就是这样的偏拗与固执。  
在外人眼中，总认为他有不可思议、莫名其妙的坚持，觉得他格格不入，但那就是他。如果少了那些疯狂的偏拗与固执，他还是洛基奥丁森吗？他那在旁人眼里不值一哂的偏执和自尊心，是阿斯加德底下盘根结错的世界树，是约顿海姆万年不化的冰霜，是横阻在冰之国与火之国中间的无底鸿沟，就算九界全部被摧毁，他也不会改变。他是多变的，但唯有这点，不会更动。  
洛基发出干瘪的冷笑，质问雷神：“所以你要背叛他吗？你要背叛我吗？”  
索尔原本被不甘心和欲火覆盖的眸光，因为震惊和犹豫而摇晃起来，但马上很快又被愤恨和执念给压下去。命运给过他选择的余地吗？给过吗！曾经宽容地对待过他吗？没有！  
忽然间，永恒之枪从洛基原本紧握的手里滑出，掉落下来发出响亮的碰地声。洛基也随后倒了下来，一动也不动的躺在地上，意识尽失的样子，索尔一怔之后立刻趋前抱起洛基。  
“洛基！弟弟！”索尔连声呼喊，试着将他从昏迷中唤醒，黑发神明却毫无反应，。索尔面色迅速刷白，向门口方向大喊：“治疗师！快传治疗师过来。”

 

tbc  
紫薯&海拉:nm我们连台词都没有?!


	13. Chapter 13

13

治疗师很快到来，在初步的处置之后，他们借助灵魂熔炉进行更深入详细的检查。经由灵魂熔炉，洛基体内浮现出斑斓的量子线团。治疗师们围在灵魂熔炉旁，试图从繁复的检出数据里看出有用讯息。  
在反复的读取和讨论后，他们获得了结论。  
在将判读结果宣之于口前，治疗师战战兢兢地瞥了一眼衣不蔽体的神王。近乎全裸的神王，身上抓痕累累，脸上胸膛都有，再对比衣衫凌乱的王后……治疗师在内心叫嚣：陛下您这是婚内强暴好吗？要不就是激情到令人面红耳赤的夫夫情趣，看来两位尊贵的陛下并非如宫闱传闻那样真的相敬如冰。是说，陛下您胯间的半勃不先处理处理吗？  
“神后陛下他，有孕了。”治疗师说，“应该、是有孕了。”在同僚提醒的眼神下，第二次时他修正了说法，事实上他确实欠缺底气。  
神后的腹部有一团未知能量，融合了雷神和神后的神力。那能量团正在不断吸收孕育者的神力体力，导致其变得虚弱嗜睡，这也就是洛基始终待在寝宫，足不出户的原因，他是真的体况欠佳，加上刚才他使用了会大量消耗神力的永恒之枪，体内瞬间力量一空，才会昏厥过去。  
现在看来，胎儿要顺利成长到出世，光靠洛基自身的供给是绝对不够的，而且放任不管的话，黑发神明会神力枯竭而死，除非有办法替他补充神力。  
有治疗师眼神始终不离神王肚子上的伤口，忍不住插口提醒：“陛下您的伤必须……”  
“没关系。”索尔一口拒绝，扭过头问：“我输送神力给他就行了吗？”  
他们的神王具有充沛不绝的力量，放眼阿斯加德没有其他神祇比得上他，的确能成为洛基的力量供给者，而且胎儿能吸收到来自另一个父亲方面的神力，对孩子成长一定能有显著的帮助，确实是最佳人选没有错。  
得到治疗师肯定的回复，索尔屏退他们，“有任何变化，我会随时传召你们。”  
治疗师吶吶退出寝宫。

索尔背靠在床头，将沉睡的黑发神明小心放靠在自己的臂弯里。缓缓将自己神力输入对方体内的同时，低眼瞧了下自己腹部正在自然愈合的伤口，嘴角不自觉泛起微笑，直到变得苦涩。  
一段时间后，深色的睫毛随着眼皮扇动，洛基醒了。一睁眼就是索尔那双充满执着又深情的眼眸，洛基出手想要推开他，对方却纹丝不动。  
直到洛基终于死心不再像幼兽一样在他怀里扑腾抓挠后，索尔才稍微松开臂膀，却又随即加紧。  
“洛基、洛基，我太开心了。”他双手紧紧抱住他，口中念念有词，心里的狂喜满满地往外溢了出来。“你知道吗，你有孕了，是我们的头生子！”他用脸颊靠在洛基的颈侧厮磨着。  
索尔的话语里就有如附有魔法一般，将洛基定在原处。洛基浑身僵住。被发现了，被他知道了！而且――  
索尔不留间隙的继续说着，“我的头生子，他将继承我的力量，我的王位，我的阿斯加德。”  
“阿斯加德、整个九界都会诚挚祝福我们和我们的孩子。我要让所有的神祇、女神都来为他献上祝福。他会拥有最强大的力量，会和你一样聪明好看，他会是下一任的众神之王，九界之主。” 他发自肺腑，真诚地说。  
洛基本来一口气憋着，但实在忍不住，他颤着声开口：“那不是你――你到底要发疯到什么时候！”  
他也快要和他一起发疯了！  
“我没疯，我会把所有的最好都给他，真的，我发誓。”  
他伸手托住洛基的后脑勺，用鼻尖去碰触洛基的，然后让双方额头相抵。  
“我的洛基，我的王后，谢谢你，谢谢你愿意为我们孕育孩子。我向你保证，我们的头生子，我们的子嗣，将是我们的王储，他会继承我们的王座，我们的阿斯加德，整个宇宙都会臣服于我们，我会使他成为九界和宇宙的王。我会让你顺利平安诞下我们的头生子，谁也不能伤害你们，我会保护你们，我会给你们最美好的未来。”  
索尔说出的话，一字一句，像一道无形的枷锁将他捆绑，令他动弹不得。洛基无从反应，只能僵在那里，他的心脏像被人用力紧掐住。  
他巴不得能够掩住耳朵，却连索尔充满爱意的眼神也回避不了，还有那令人窒息的强烈情感。索尔口中一再重复‘他们的头生子’ 这个字语。众神之父在上，连他都甚至无法肯定他肚子里的东西到底是什么！  
洛基全身神经都在一抽一抽的发疼，连发丝也一颤一颤的。  
索尔亲昵地吻了他的额头，将他的头放靠在自己肩膀上，一下一下的拍着他的背安抚，“你怎么在发抖呢？别怕。不用害怕，洛基，相信我，我一定会保护好你们的。我会除尽所有威胁，扫尽所有邪恶，解决所有的恶党和反派，再有不会有人伤害你，伤害到我们了。”  
他双手环住洛基，他的誓言也将同样牢固。  
“一切所有的威胁和伤害都不会再出现了，不会再有诸神黄昏，星星不会殒落，没有神明会消灭。只会有我们，只会有我们跟我们的孩子，直到永恒。”  
对洛基错愕呆住的样子，他又一次虔诚地在他的王后额间落下一吻，他再度安慰：“别担心，一切都会变好的。”  
他在他失去血色的嘴唇上轻点了下，展开明朗的笑容。  
“好好休息，相信我，明天、后天，每一天都会顺利到来。”  
索尔扶着洛基躺回床上，洛基几乎是马上陷入沉睡，直到夜深他偶然睁开眼睛时，又看见了索尔。这一次洛基没有等到他离去的足音，索尔直接掀起被子躺了下来，洛基第一个念头是跳下床，但索尔却抢先一步把他拉入怀中，用手臂箍住他。  
索尔在他身后附耳轻笑说：“嘘，就只是睡觉而已，你放心好好休息。”  
还不及做什么，洛基感觉到一股暖流正被传到他的体内，从他被他拉近贴紧的背部开始，流入他的四肢百骸。索尔正在将雷神的神力传送给他，他缺乏力量的身体也在下意识地将其疯狂吸收，像干扁的海绵吸足水份，旱地遇到甘霖。  
洛基强逼着自己重新阖上眼睛，同时逼迫自己无视正抵着他的后腰某个炙热的硬挺。洛基在心里狠狠腹诽：那你他妈的就别硬！

 

索尔没有再强迫他，却会在白天或黑夜突然出现，躺在他身边从背后搂住他，洛基只能一动不敢动的，在惴惴不安里睡去，他又会在清晨醒前迷迷糊糊地蹭上对方，明知不行，身体仍会不自主地贴近索尔，贪恋般的汲取对方的温度和神力。身体上的习惯和吸引力是无法被控制的，他的身体仍当他是索尔，是他的兄长和丈夫。  
洛基在无意识中挪动身体靠上背后的大暖炉。他兄长的体温高得吓人，但他从来不是常规的霜巨人。相贴的身体部分越来越多，随着他的主动，那双本来紧揽着他的手开始四处游动，从肩背一路揉摸到腰椎，两人的呼吸跟着越来越急促紊乱。身后人的热烫吐息撞上洛基脖颈上的皮肤，但随即而至的湿润和温暖安抚了他。黏腻细致的嘬吻一个接一个落在他的脖颈、耳后到侧脸，本来的细吻又逐渐变成轻啮，洛基噫了一声后开始重重喘息。  
源源不绝的暖意流进身体，洛基整个人都变得精神起来，同样精神奕奕的还有那里，像是回应他未说出口的愿望一样，一只温暖厚实的大手伸进他睡袍里包覆住他的晨勃。  
洛基突然吓到，几乎是在被碰到的当下就泄了出来。索尔贴在他的耳边低声调笑，“你好快啊。”  
洛基咬住下唇，他已经完全惊醒过来。  
索尔率先从床上坐起，他扒着金色的短发，似乎不太记得或是故作忘记他们之间差一点的擦枪走火，只向他问早安似的咧出一个憨厚的笑容。  
他被洛基愣呼呼的模样逗到了，他将手掌放在洛基的后颈，低头宠溺地在他脸颊上吧唧的亲了一口，“我的王后。”  
相对于索尔的温柔和体贴，洛基几乎是僵硬和恐惧的，强大的难堪与懊悔紧紧地攫住他，他只能僵坐着，不发一语。  
索尔背对着他离开床榻，腿间骇然的阴影还是在洛基眼中一闪而过，但索尔却仍是一副无事的样子飒爽地走出寝宫。  
望看索尔离去的身影，洛基披着被子，眼神落寞。

空坐在床边，等身体里的邪火缓缓平息之后，洛基将手覆在腰上，思绪飘向腹中孩子的真正父亲。哥哥……他被放逐到萨卡的兄长是否已经逃出萨卡了？  
他粗略的计算了一下，自他离开萨卡后，萨卡的时间又过去了几个月。  
那个人该不会在角斗场被人打死了吧？又或者被萨卡的主人发现他叛逃的意图，又或是在逃亡途中出意外？洛基摇头甩去悲观的想法。  
他喃喃着：“那个蠢货什么时候才会萨卡脱身来找我们？”  
意识到什么，他忽然缩回手。  
早知道就不管怎么样也要先把那家伙从萨卡拉回来――噢，自己居然沦落成渴望并等待被拯救的角色，洛基自嘲的笑了起来。他从身到心都逐渐变得软弱，腹中的胎儿――东西，对他的影响日益严重，时时刻刻都在消耗他的神力和法力，他连走出自己宫殿都变得困难无比。  
现在的他什么也做不了，如果不是索尔孜孜不懈的输送神力给他，他恐怕连保持清醒的意识都办不到。  
他并非天生的阿斯加德神明，神力有限，勘勘用来维持自身，根本无法孕育神嗣，只能非自愿地日夜偎在索尔的怀里，汲取腹中孩子父亲的神力。  
他不知道这种情况是因为孕育强大的神嗣本就应承受的考验，还是霜巨人种族天生的劣势，又或是……来自无限宝石的诅咒。  
宝石要收取的代价居然是他的头生子。  
当然是他的头生子了。对神而言最重要的是什么呢？是继承了祂神族血脉、力量与神格的子嗣。  
索尔出发攻打萨诺斯前，取走了用来维持防御罩的现实宝石和空间宝石。而在索尔打败萨诺斯之后，就更没有启动防御罩的必要了。阿斯加德和九界已经不再需要邪神的保护，他的努力和牺牲都变得不必要。  
总是如此，不是吗？只要轮到雷神出手，他之前的所有尝试和努力都变成是徒劳和笑话。  
洛基掩住眼睛，咯咯发笑。又一次的白费力气和心思，以前的他或许会计较，会耿耿于怀，但现在他已经无暇纠结于此。  
他罕少对索尔产生被世俗称为愧疚的情感，这也是Sif、Volstagg他们对他最难以理解和接受的部分，他却自恃这是他作为年幼者的天秉和特权，这是他们兄弟二人天生的相处模式，不容外人置喙。  
对于这个索尔，每次感受他凝注在自己身上那渴切又深情的目光，以及后来每次在他温暖强壮的臂弯里醒来时，洛基都会难以生出莫大的愧疚和心酸。  
索尔变得令他感觉陌生不已。  
即使是在心灵宝石的影响下，他在这个世界的兄长，其行为模式和思维方向依然是在洛基可预测的范围里。  
但这个索尔，他的内心、他整个人已经被烧灼到扭曲变形。  
奥丁的长女海拉，由于有古一提供的黑暗次元力量加持，强化了封印，使海拉即便在众神之父消逝之后仍被囚禁于冥界，直到索尔打破封印将她解放。但索尔却在利用完毕后一手将她推入他创造的死境，毫不留情，展现了前所未有的冷酷决绝。  
以前对那热爱狩猎和打架，作风冲动，张口就是挑衅，轻易便挑起纷争的王储时期的索尔，洛基从来只觉得愚蠢好笑，但眼前的、现在的这个索尔却使他心惊害怕，感到彻骨的寒冷。  
另一方面，索尔对他口中所谓他们的头生子，充满温柔和满足，语调里饱含无限的爱意，不吝向他们的未来做出种种承诺与保证，编织出一个又一个的美梦。  
他确实是在织造梦境――那是早已失去所有的雷神曾经追求、渴望的未来，里面有过的全部东西，是他一路走来，漫长旅程里的痛苦和绝望的终结。  
他心里的伤痛太多太深了，他宁可将自己囚困在假造的幻境里头，任自己被假象满足，忽略真实与真相，明知这是饮鸩止渴，这是在伤口撒上毒粉，只会使痛苦更一步腐蚀加深。  
但谁又能比得上邪神的狠戾残忍呢？  
他自己又对那个人做了些什么呢，为了达成目的，他将本就插在雷神索尔身上的刀子往更里处推进，扭转刃身搅动伤口，似乎是嫌鲜血还不够淋漓，创伤还不够狰狞。  
洛基不知道该如何去应对那个满带着伤痛和凄凉的索尔，内心涩疼不已。他能在阴谋诡计与谎言之中游刃有余，但面对这种状况却不晓得该怎么做，他确确实实的被难倒了。  
他深吸一口气，心脏忽然怦怦怦直跳，心里的阴影与不安越扩越大，洛基紧捏拳心步出宫殿。  
侍卫们看见出现在宫殿外的洛基不禁吓了一跳。这是他们在他消失多日后首次见到洛基陛下。数日不见的神后陛下，脚步踉跄，双颊凹陷，面色憔悴苍白，原本就削瘦的身材变得更为形销骨立，带着一股凄楚脆弱的魔性。谣言里说神后被神王囚禁在寝宫……折磨，看来也不是凭空捏造？  
洛基没有研究他们奇妙表情来由的闲情，他启口问：  
“你们的神王陛下在哪里？”  
天空白光闪现，他蓦地转头。他听见惊雷响起。  
Thor！

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.小托回来了，修罗场又要来~(搓手)(是欢乐三人行!!)  
> 2.承担了吐槽役的治疗师，但一个字也不敢说出来有啥P用  
> 3.索尔非常积极接盘。洛基和他们的头生子，这是索尔曾经可能拥有的未来然后再也不可能了。保护洛基和一切会好转的保证，都是他过去没有完成到的。  
> 4.灵魂熔炉soul forge：雷2里那个像诊疗台的东西。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.两个索尔一起出现时，神王锤会用“托尔”

14

哥哥！  
洛基仰头望向天际，天边雷电大作，雷声轰隆，洛基咬牙念咒瞬移到雷电最猖狂的地方。

从空中到地表闪电玎咣不止，噼嗤噼嗤的作响，由托尔从萨卡带回来的角斗士伙伴，和不明所以的阿斯加德士兵，站在因为剧烈战斗而地盘崩裂的王宫广场两侧，与其说是对峙，更像是这场真伪雷神决斗的旁观者、见证人，就算他们想要插手，因为打斗而激起围绕在两人周围的电暴团，也令他们无法介入。  
然而，双方的胜负结果已经很清晰了。  
托尔拖着伤腿吃力地向前移动。他的右大腿被风暴战斧砍伤，伤口深刻见骨，刺辣辣的痛锥心戳脑，感觉再也不会好了，虽然挫不了他的斗志，但他一时之间也无法想出有效的反击方法。  
在萨卡历练时，在生死之隙，他的雷神之力重新觉醒，他领会了在无锤的情况也能自由操纵雷电的能力。  
一道巨大的雷电从天而降，就像一把豁亮的利剑，带着几乎要将阿斯加德劈成两半的气势重重坠下，亮光与烟尘消去之后，敌方依然矗立不倒。即使他学会不借助锤子召换雷霆的能力，一遍遍用最大的雷电劈打那个将他放逐、篡夺他位子的雷神，尽皆无用，对方一手持雷神之锤，一手拿风暴战斧，一次次将他压倒。  
两人不断用雷电互劈，驱霆策电，银白电光闪烁不停。雷电伤害不了对方，但随之产生的能量波和风压，仍是足以令两名雷神多少挂了彩。  
“你这个小偷！”托尔口喷血沫，向他怒吼。这家伙偷走了他的王座，和他的弟弟！“另一个世界的雷神学的都是窃盗之事吗？”  
妙尔尼尔！托尔向前伸手，五指箕张，手背青筋暴现。  
还有他的雷神之锤，她怎么能够听从那个妄图取代他，偷走他的一切的无耻之徒！  
“妙尔尼尔！”  
受到前主人召唤，雷神之锤从另一个雷神手中咻的飞向他，托尔顺利接住神锤，“哈哈。”  
托尔非常开心，他的妙尔尼尔还是更愿意认他的。托尔快速转动手臂，蓄满雷霆之力后将雷神之锤狠掷而出。  
“有资格就不叫窃取，而实力就是资格。”在雷神之锤抵达之前，索尔先一步冲到托尔面前，他挥动斧锤，任斧刃带来的风压将托尔掀翻，“况且那原本就是属于我的。”  
索尔一把抓住疾飞而来的妙尔尼尔，他狞出一个笑，“你需要好好体会被所有物背叛伤害的痛苦。”  
托尔连滚了好几圈才停住，趁托尔未完全起身，索尔将妙尔尼尔朝他奋力掷去。在击中目标前，没有任何事物能够阻止雷神之锤。  
夹带雷电、杀势汹汹的雷神之锤迎面而来，托尔试图闪避却已然来不及。预料中的冲击并没有到来，一抹影子猝不及防地窜进托尔的视野里，碰的一声雷神之锤不偏不倚的砸中那个绿色的影子。  
雷神之锤几乎要嵌进那个人身上，“什么…….”在急遽缩小的瞳孔中，托尔清楚认出身影的主人。他看见此刻他最不愿意见到的人。被雷神之锤猛烈砸中后，对方像落叶一样，软软瘫了下来，托尔伸出双手接住他，“洛基！”  
“NONONO！”即便亲手抱住了那个人，托尔仍然不敢相信发生的事。  
“You fool！你这笨蛋！”托尔抱着洛基，脑子一片混乱，“你怎么能闯进来！”  
当然会是洛基了，也只有洛基了。普通人根本不想，也无法靠近闪电围绕风行雷扫的战场，也就偏偏只有洛基敢闯、能闯。因为他是他唯一的兄弟、他的挚爱，风暴雷电天生为他让路，他拥有雷神的祝福，永远不会被雷电所伤 。  
洛基一边呼吸困难的喘气一边呛出了血，他撑出一个苦笑，“你总是这么说。”洛基往前方望了一眼，然后收回目光。  
几尺外的索尔愣立不动，瞳孔剧烈震荡，难以聚焦，他的双手抑制不住地发抖，无法相信眼前所见。他张着嘴，却出不了声。奥丁在上，他到底做了什么？  
他曾经好几次失去他，任他一次、两次，然后第三次的当着他的面消逝，而这一次，居然还是由他亲手伤害他。  
不……索尔终于抬腿，想要走过去，但没两步他就双脚发软，失力跌倒。  
洛基朝他看过来的那一眼里，没有憎恨，没有冤怼，甚至含着歉咎。  
他那最聪明的兄弟总是在做最傻的事，他永远想不通是为什么――看吧，他明明才应该是那个最笨又总是做傻事的人。  
“No……”索尔颤声喊。  
他忍着心脏爆裂般的痛苦，无次数走走跌跌后，才艰难抵达，此时另一个他自己满面的泪水，而他怀里的洛基已然阖上眼睛，蓝灰色从洛基的四肢一点点往上蔓延，托尔正哀伤地泣求：“洛基我回来了，你看看我，我回来找你了！”

两个雷神光顾着鬼哭狼嚎，没人想到要找救援，等治疗师们匆匆赶到时，几乎差点错过黄金抢救时间。对其他人而言的必死重伤，洛基体内因为尚有索尔不久前给他的雷神之力，多少对妙尔尼尔的攻击产生一些抵御跟缓和的效果，但也只是没有当场死亡而已。  
洛基的背部直接受到面临雷神之锤的猛烈撞击，造成肋骨碎裂，大量碎骨刺进肺里，是重伤中的重伤。表面上看来洛基近乎没了生命迹象，不过于他而言却还有抢救的余地。  
在洛基恢复意识打开眼睛时，映入眼帘的是满屋子的治疗师。发现重伤患者清醒后，周围引起一小片骚动，索尔拨开人群赶到他面前。  
“洛基洛基，你醒了！”长时间蹙拢的眉宇一时还舒展不开，但眼眸里的闪光已经将他的激动和兴奋表露出来。洛基脸上却没有劫后余生的神采和欣喜，洛基拨动嘴唇，几次之后终于有微弱的声音出现，“我哥哥在哪里？”  
“我在这里。”索尔朝他伸手，但被激昂的语调打断，“你不是我哥哥！”依然是必须竖倾耳细听才能听清楚的音量，却凝聚说话者全部的力气和情绪，“你把他怎么了？你把他――咳咳咳！”  
连番的质问被他自己的咳嗽哽住，索尔又急又惊，“洛基，你的伤，你现在――”他下意识地握住洛基的手想要传送神力给他。洛基的身体状况极差，初步的治疗结束，身体上的伤应该要逐渐复原，却看不见明显的进展，这都是由于神力不足的缘故。洛基的神力一方面要修补他一度濒死的身体，一方面又要去供给体内胎儿，根本捉襟见肘。此刻的洛基急需补充力量，不管哪方面，否则除了会拖累伤势的修复外，还会因为神力殆尽而亡！  
索尔却发现他传送过去的神力遇到阻碍，像碰到拧紧的水阀完全无法传过去，索尔吃惊地抬头看他，却对上洛基愤恨的眼。  
“别碰我！”洛基喝斥他。  
痛楚和惊愕布满索尔的脸。缺乏神力的身体只会一昧的接收和汲取力量，洛基竟然能够用意志抵抗送进体内的神力，这是从来没有发生过的事。他的抗拒是多么的强烈。  
洛基的下一句话依然重复不改：“别碰我！”洛基从索尔松开的手掌里收回手，洛基将脸转向另一边，不愿再看到他。  
在亘长的沉默后，索尔撇头向外传令：“去把地牢里的那个假雷神提上来。”

洛基再次醒来时，一侧头就看见了他的兄长。他的上身连带手臂被粗链捆住，密密麻麻的捆了好几圈，就连脚踝处也被锁住。这是特制的矮人锁链，专门用来在需要管教雷神时收束限制他的，是以前众神之父特别订制的。  
见到这一幕，洛基有些不合时宜的轻笑出声。  
“洛基！”看见洛基睁眼，托尔马上欣喜的喊出他的名字，原本弥漫在他身上的委靡茫然瞬间一扫而空。  
当时他被和重伤濒死的洛基拉离分开，托尔激烈反抗过，仍是无济于事。身心都受到巨大打击的托尔，只是任其他人对他作为。随后他就被抓住，捆了扔进了地牢。想到身受重伤、生死未明的洛基，在牢里的每分每秒，每一次呼吸都是莫大的煎熬。  
“托尔……”这次是他的哥哥了。洛基起不了身，依旧平躺在床上，翠绿色的眼睛紧紧注视着托尔，而被锁链紧紧捆缚住的托尔除了说话以外同样做不了其他事，只能用眼神来表达情绪，他们贪婪的看着彼此，就像看一件差一点就要弄坏弄丢、好不容易才保住的珍贵宝物，两人目光缠绕在一起。  
洛基很快又阖上眼睛睡着了，孱弱的病体急需要大量睡眠来帮忙修复，托尔一边凝视着他，一边听着洛基平稳的鼻息，没多久洛基忽然浑身一阵痉挛，然后又软下昏厥，托尔陷入惊吓，陡然回神后他马上向外出声叫人。一听到托尔不对劲的喊声，立刻有人出现。  
“你做了什么？！”  
看见另一个雷神疾步冲了过来，托尔焦急的双目越发血红。  
洛基面色死白，憔悴无力，虚弱到不象话，他身体的一些部分甚至恢复成霜巨人的蓝色皮肤，连阿斯加德人的形态都维持不住。现在早已不是受伤当下，又经过了治疗，何况洛基既有神族力量又有巨人体质，恢复力不可能如此不堪，洛基就算不强壮，但也不可能脆弱如斯，会变成这样，一定有什么原因。一定还有其他原因！  
托尔连声对他怒吼质问：“他为什么这么虚弱？他的伤势不是应该要好转吗？你都对他做了什么？他为什么会变成这样？”  
索尔被他吼得不耐烦，手一横伸，在另一个雷神脸上安上口枷，堵住他的叫嚷，然后一脚把他踹去角落。托尔半滚半跳，从角落一路匍匐着回来时，索尔正抱着洛基靠坐在床头。托尔气急不已，他目眦欲裂地瞪着另一个自己扶住昏倒的洛基将他拥进怀里，熟练地彷佛已经这样做过无数次。  
“唔！――？”托尔本来想喊让他放开洛基，他发现到了不对劲。  
托尔蹙眉看另一个自己。  
“唔……唔……唔唔唔唔唔？”你……在输送神力给他？  
托尔疑惑又惊讶。随着索尔将力量输送到洛基体内，洛基的状况明显获得改善，变得安定平稳，属于霜巨人的靛蓝色也慢慢褪去。  
“唔唔？”为什么？  
索尔不自觉地加重了手的力道，更一步搂紧了怀抱里的人，意识到后他停止加力，却也没有因此放松。  
他张口开始回答托尔问题，目光始终在黑发神明的身上。

“你口水流到我床上，把我的床弄脏了。”  
听见洛基的声音，托尔立刻清醒过来，眼中绽发出欣喜。  
洛基醒来第一眼首先看见的是，他那依然被锁链紧紧束缚住的兄长正坐在床旁的地板，只有头侧趴在床沿，银白色的大股口水从托尔的嘴角流出渗进他的床单。这种姿势多亏他也能睡着。  
卧房内除了他们，并没有其他的人。洛基动了动肩膀，龇牙从床上撑身坐起。他的脸因为过度使力有些扭曲，那生动精神的表情令托尔看愣了眼，待托尔想到要帮忙时――其实他也帮忙不了，洛基已经坐起身了，但洛基愿意给他的哥哥一个补偿的机会。  
“哥哥，我口渴。”  
洛基向他的兄长抬起他湿漉漉的绿眼睛。  
托尔急忙起身，四处张望，确认到水瓶的位置后，他就拖着被锁链捆住的双脚一蹦一蹦地往那处移动。因为手脚被缚，托尔只能用从密密麻麻的锁链缝隙里钻出来的手指头，笨拙地取杯子、倒水，中间还摔了一只杯子——那是他心爱的水晶玻璃杯，洛基心疼了一下。在一连串手忙脚乱后，托尔终于将水杯捧给洛基，托尔巴不得能将杯口递到洛基唇边喂他喝。  
“好像有点冷。”润完口后，洛基挪动脖子，漫不经心的将目光投向窗台，托尔果然再度立马动身，跳过去把帘幔拉拢。  
洛基悄悄转动了下他的绿眼珠，唇角微勾。好了，玩一下意思意思就够了，他可不想要一个瘸腿的哥哥。虽然和长时间受缚也有关系，托尔身形有些佝偻，移动方面也依然有些跛。就不知道托尔伤势复原的情况如何，另一个雷神是不可能好心找人替托尔治疗伤势的。  
对于托尔身上的束缚，洛基可以，却不想帮托尔解开锁炼。他的兄长现在需要乖一点。洛基不确定托尔还是不是仍一心想要风暴战斧，执意要找另一个雷神麻烦。  
托尔的乖顺却超乎洛基的想象，他回到洛基身边，低头靠在洛基的肩膀，用侧脸碰他的脸颊。被乱长的胡茬磨蹭并不好受，洛基忍耐下来。他正对托尔举动疑惑不解的时候，他听见托尔轻声询问：  
“你有什么要告诉我的事？”  
“你知道了？”洛基先是一怔，然后马上反应过来，他咬住嘴唇，“你已经听说了。”  
托尔抬起脸，直视着他，蓝色的眼眸里满是期待和向往，“我想要听你跟我说。”  
之后洛基小小声地说了一句话，托尔露出满足的微笑，然而洛基并没有错过他掩藏在眼底的阴翳。托尔偏头盯看他的腹部，“要生了吗？”  
托尔的手要不是被绑着，大概已经伸到他的肚子上了。  
“看起来是要生了吗？”洛基哭笑不得。不过也不怪托尔发蠢，对托尔而言，他们自萨卡分离已经好几个月，但在阿斯加德才仅仅经过数天而已。可也就是这短短几天，洛基和托尔一样感觉像数月甚至数年般漫长。  
“我会一直陪着你的，洛基，你不用再害怕了。”  
托尔对着他说，洛基用力吸着鼻子，这次换他靠在对方肩头，黑色头发垂落下来。软弱就软弱吧，他也想倾吐一次真话，“不要再离开我了，哥哥。”

看了眼躺在床上、全身被捆住却依然能够呼呼大睡的托尔，洛基嘴边浮现笑意。他想象得到托尔这几日的煎熬难受。直到此刻托尔才得以放下心，尤其是在确认洛基没事后，松懈下来的托尔马上陷入有如昏迷般的深沉睡眠里。  
洛基换上简单的衣袍，离开寝宫，来到金宫宝库前。昔日的阿斯加德二王子发现自己无法恣意进入宝库，不再能像以前那般直接开启宝库大门。应该是另一个雷神做的，他利用神王身分命人重新制定宝库权限，修改了进入者的资格。历经种种的雷神，他的心机已不可同日而语。  
但对于九界第一的法师来说，这并不是什么难题。他将手伸向门扉，手指上流溢出绿光。  
“别再使用魔法了。”  
隐忍着怒气的声音从身后传来，洛基向后方转身。  
“哥哥。”他来不及收起心里的讶异，声音和表情中都不自禁地流露出一丝怯意。  
索尔本来想避开他，但这份坚持没有多久。  
洛基原本就带着几分病意的脸孔因为他的陡然出现变得更加苍白惨淡，索尔的心像被揪住一样的疼痛，但他怎么能够不生气激愤。他看见洛基用魔法替熟睡中的托尔检查伤势。即使明白他的兄长愈伤快速，洛基还是忍不住想要亲自确认。如果发现托尔身上创伤未愈，他大概还会用魔法替他疗伤。  
洛基两条秀气的黑色眉毛紧蹙在一起，眼底沉淀着一抹愧疚。  
是，他现在身上的每一分力量都是索尔给他的，然而他做了什么呢？都在索尔随之而来的控诉里：  
“我的痛苦、我的悲伤，你都不在乎吗？你都不当一回事，你都视若无睹吗？为什么――”  
索尔忽然梗住，他的怨怼和责惫不都为自己，更多是为了洛基，他气他为什么不更加珍惜自身，然而他一而再三的践踏他的心意，这些也都令他愤怒又不甘。  
他要再度开口时，洛基突然捧住他的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。等洛基结束，索尔瞠视着洛基，彷佛他不可理喻。  
承受索尔指责的目光，洛基扬起唇角，对他轻声说：“你忘了吗？我是你最坏的兄弟。”  
索尔暴吼一声，一掌拍在洛基身后的墙柱上，掌下的柱面瞬间龟裂。他瞪着被他顺势压逼在柱子上的洛基。索尔五官扭曲，发出了像是受伤猛兽的哀鸣：  
“你是！”  
他按住洛基的双肩，将他死死抵在柱子上，低下头狠狠亲吻他。和洛基主导那个只有嘴唇碰触的短暂亲吻不同，这个吻带着明显的攻击性与惩罚意味，强势的唇舌毫不留情地将洛基口腔里的空气掠夺一空。在箝制的姿态下，洛基大概痛嘶了一声，但索尔只顾着逞狠，完全听不进耳里。  
他弟弟在逼疯激怒他这一点，不啻是九界第一。过去、现在，一直都是。  
他的兄弟熟知他的软肋，所以他就干脆地抽手拿自己的生命胁迫他，因为他知道，为了不使他的兄弟又一次在他面前死亡，他什么都可以妥协。他甚至还用他说过最后悔的话句之一反讥他。  
他怎么能够这么残忍？怎么能够！  
在这强势的亲吻里，两张脸挤压到几乎要贴在一起，完全称不上美感。索尔发现怀里的人突然全身发抖，就连原本扑闪在索尔脸上的睫毛也开始大幅度颤动起来。索尔稍微拉开彼此，洛基依然双眼紧闭，睫毛颤抖，手脚身躯都在打颤。就连上次他对他做到比现在这更过分的地步时，洛基都不曾有这么激烈的反应，索尔首先想到的是洛基伤势未愈——  
他想起‘那个时候’他为洛基做检伤和清理时，洛基背部大面积的摩擦伤，立刻了然。索尔赶紧将洛基拉离柱面，把他抱进怀里，紧紧拥住。  
洛基的颤抖消失了，却像感染似的轮到索尔开始抽噎抖动，他呜咽出声：“我就不行吗？我也是索尔啊，我就是他啊，我爱你啊。”  
除了沉重的重量，洛基感受到他肩头上的衣料正被液体迅速浸润，洛基双目缓缓流下泪水。  
“哥哥……”  
他当然也爱他，他当然爱索尔。他怎么可能不心动，温柔深情又包容，对于这样的索尔他怎么能不心动，可是他不是‘他’。那些温柔深情和包容是对另一个人，因那一个人而生成，造就于他们经历过的所有遭遇，他怎么能够窃取，他怎么能凭空获得，心安理得的将其窃占。他不过是他心中影子的投射，是个替身。也许他们能够暂时拥抱彼此，聊以自慰，他也确实这么想过。  
索尔终于收住情绪，他抬起头，与洛基对望。绿眼睛里流露出毫无掩饰的哀悯，就和他用妙尔尼尔误伤到他的那时一样，索尔摇头拒绝，“别这样看我。”  
首先，他的洛基不适合这样的眼神。而他也不想要同情，不要怜悯。他想要的，他给不起。给不起就不要承诺。既然从未承诺过，为什么还要感到愧疚。  
宫殿方向突然传来数声巨响，然后就是人声、跑步声、碰撞声等各种嘈杂的声响。索尔转回头，“八成是那个蠢蛋醒了，”托尔醒来睁眼见不到洛基，肯定着急到不行。他不屑地撇起嘴，“在找你。”  
回到洛基宫殿的索尔和洛基，看见地板上躺了一票被撂倒的侍卫，以及被侍卫们制伏在地不断翻转挣扎的托尔，“放开我，我是雷神托尔，你们的神王！”  
发现洛基不在，托尔惊惴极了，他发狂似的在宫殿内外呼嚷找人，闻声而来的侍卫当即群起冲上来压制这名无故大闹的‘假雷神’。  
索尔将闲杂人等遣出去，一脱困托尔立刻从地板跳起来，护在他的兄弟身前，“洛基你没事吧？”  
托尔怒瞪另一个自己，他认为是这家伙把洛基带走的，”你把他带去了哪里！做了什么！”他双眼焦灼，“你不准动他，他是我的洛基！他肚子里是我们的头生子！”  
托尔将洛基拼命往自己身边跩。洛基的表情看着不太好，索尔也跟着不太好。  
索尔压低嗓子警告：“离他远点！别贴着他，那链子硌得他不舒服。”  
托尔拉高音量回嘴：“我为什么要离他远点？你有胆量就解开矮人锁链，我们公平公正的打一场！”  
“哼！”索尔用鼻子笑出声音，“公平公正的打一场？你跟我早就打过不只一场了。”  
索尔双手交握，把手指关节扳得咔咔响。有人想要讨揍，他很乐意奉陪。  
但托尔从来不是好被吓唬的，他朝索尔咧出牙齿。  
“你这冒牌货、伪装者，快滚回去！给我消失！”  
“谁该消失由我决定，我随时都能杀了你，”索尔冷笑，“杀死你不会影响我。”他瞥了眼洛基的方向。是因为洛基，他才没有下手。  
“你想再回地牢，我随时能够把你丢回去。”  
说到地牢，托尔想起那些追随他来到阿斯加德的萨卡角斗士们。他们当时也和他一起被这个假雷神扔进了地牢。好不容易才离开萨卡获得自由，没想到会马上又进了另一座监牢。  
他怒责索尔：  
“你要把我朋友们关到什么时候？！”  
洛基皱了皱眉，然后又翻了一个白眼，看这样子这两个雷神短时间内是不会消停的了。洛基打了个哈欠，无视两个哥哥径自往内殿里自己香软的大床走去。他边走边说：“两位请自便，别把我宫殿东西砸了――喔，已经砸了，”拜锁链雷神和侍卫所赐，他的宫殿早就一榻胡涂了，“记得复原就好。”  
他的两位兄长在后方脚步一致地追随他。  
“毕竟整个阿斯加德和金宫，都是你们奥丁森的，你们想这样、爱怎样都行。”  
洛基耸肩补充说。  
两名雷神异口同声：“你也是奥丁森！”

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

15

托尔的朋友们很快便如其所愿的从地牢离开。  
在先前的战役里萨诺斯的手下有少数未被歼灭，然而他们并没有珍惜好好这份得来不易的幸运，低调躲藏起来苟且偷生，而是打游击战般的四处报复攻击宇宙一些防备力虚弱的星球或组织，范围也扩及到了阿斯加德辖下的九界。像是有针对性一样，九界受到侵扰的频率远大于其他地方。  
这个索尔当初想到把死亡女神当枪使，用最快的速度将萨诺斯干掉，但太快就把枪丢掉了，不然还能有人去替他收拾那些萨诺斯残党，托尔对另一个自己嘲讽的说。  
“不是还有你吗？”索尔出乎意料的平和，“你和你的角斗士伙伴。”  
对于这个状况，索尔马上想到合适的解决方法和人选：托尔和他的那些朋友们。  
阿斯加德的食粮仍然很紧迫，短时间内无法马上变得宽裕，阿斯加德没有义务白养那群家伙，另一方面，阿斯加德兵力吃紧，不暇他顾。刚好托尔从萨卡带回来的这些人，特长是打架和格斗，而且能在萨卡的角斗场上存活下来，不会是泛泛之辈，由托尔率领他们去扫荡清除那些萨诺斯残部是最好不过的了。  
托尔先瞪他，然后哼哼说道：“那是你撂下的烂摊子，我为什么要替帮你处理？”  
“首先，我不能离洛基太久太远。以洛基目前的状况，他时刻都需要我，我必须待在他身边随时替他补充神力。再来，我会因为担心洛基，无法在战场上专心。”  
在战场上分心是大忌。  
托尔忍住想掀桌子的冲动，嘴里嘟囔道：“我就能够可以专心了吗！”  
索尔语带讽刺：“谁是那个伪装着，谁是九界的保护者？”他向另一个自己冷冷一笑，“真正的阿斯加德王是谁？”  
对于骁勇善战的战士而言，散兵游勇不足为惧，但这些渣滓却能够轻易从一般人身上夺走他们最重要的东西，不能坐视不理。这是阿斯加德对九界的承诺。  
雷神索尔除了是阿斯加德王外，更是九界保护者，维护九界的秩序是他与生俱来，无可推诿的责任，他必须守护阿斯加德对诸界的誓约。

彩虹桥从天空划过已经有一段时间了，但七彩的痕迹仍残留在阿斯加德的天幕上，为本就梦幻瑰丽的夜空增添几分绮丽。  
洛基站在露台上，仰视虹光划过的痕迹。  
“不用担心，万一有什么我也会马上过去。”索尔走到他的身边。索尔将妙尔尼尔交还托尔，让托尔带领他在萨卡结交的新朋友们去收拾那些萨诺斯残兵。他能用风暴战斧开辟彩虹桥送他们前往战场，他也能用同样方式立即到达他们的所在地点。索尔知道洛基和托尔他们两人的命是绑在一起的，洛基用性命证明过这一点给他看。“何况凭他的实力，我想宇宙里也没有什么人能伤害得了他，”索尔停顿一下，补充：“除了我。”  
“还有我。”洛基苦笑。  
索尔露出同样表情，开始细数往事：  
“雷神的弟弟能在他们八岁时用刀子捅穿他的肚子，他还能把他的兄长变成青蛙，在打完胜仗凯旋而归的途中制造迷雾，让他多绕了两天远路才回到家，也是他的弟弟用幻术害他在成年式上出糗……”  
你在彩虹桥上松手，在纽约天空开启黑洞，在Svartalfheim荒原不听劝告参入战斗，你不用宇宙魔方自行逃脱，宁可拿它与泰坦人谈判，每一次都重重伤害了我。  
“所以你应该恨我。”  
洛基轻声对他的兄长说，雾蒙蒙的翠绿眼睛浮起一片黯然。  
“能够办到的话，我就不会在这里了。”  
本应该如天空一样清澈蔚蓝的眼眸，变成暴风雨弥漫的汹涌大海，痛苦又凄然，他又一次停顿，“我会试着开始努力恨你。”  
低沉的声音随着夜风远远地飘荡向远方。  
独自回到宫殿就寝的洛基，夜半睁眼时发现自己的手正被人握住，对方坐在床旁点头打盹，一丝丝的温暖热流却持续不断经由掌心慢慢流入他的体内。他将索尔温厚的大手轻轻拉到脸边，贴上面颊，莞然闭眼。

“托尔？”  
洛基又一次恢复神志时，守在他旁边的换成了他这个世界的兄长。  
“你回来了。”洛基在托尔的搀扶下坐起来，“我睡了很久？”洛基皱眉问。既然托尔都回来了，距离他上次清醒一定已经经过一段不短的时间，不可能只是一个晚上的事。“多久？”  
“……三天。”托尔知道瞒不过洛基，只好坦白以告。  
“那他呢？”  
托尔瘪了瘪嘴才说：“我一回来，他就去约顿海姆了。”他抚了把洛基脸边的头发，将手贴在他的脸上，“你一直未醒，他本来就在担心的头上，他派去约顿海姆的使团又被Helbindi赶了回去，那家伙气炸了，连我们爷爷的雕像都砸了。”  
现在洛基一天当中清醒的时间越来越短，不到一天的四分之一，有时候甚至会一整天都没醒过来。先前的重伤是原因之一，但追根究柢还是和洛基正在孕育期有密切关系。  
为了彻底了解约顿海姆人的孕程，而不是任由治疗师们自己瞎琢磨，索尔派使者和治疗师们前往约顿海姆当地进行探访，但却被Helbindi拒绝，指名要洛基亲自过去，还要带着冰棺一起。  
洛基这种情况怎么可能去虎狼环伺的约顿海姆，又如何使用冰棺？洛基连续三天没睁开眼，索尔本来就着急焦虑到极点，约顿海姆的回复无疑是火上浇油，索尔立刻把另一个雷神从战场上召回来，自己抡着战斧冲去了冰霜之国。  
治疗师们和索尔认为他是因为有孕了，怀着神之子，他本身的神力支撑不了，加上之前一度濒死，才导致他极度虚弱。要不是索尔日以继夜毫不吝惜地不断输送神力给他，别说长睡不醒了，他恐怕早就因为衰弱而死亡，但不论索尔输注投入多少神力给他，不论如何填补，甚至有两个雷神轮流照应，洛基依然困倦疲乏，就像是个不会餍足的无底洞，永远无法被填满。  
洛基伤势迟迟难愈，又一径的虚弱下去，这实在太过反常，望着始终未醒的洛基，索尔不得不生出怀疑，担忧着急到亲赴约顿海姆。  
洛基的喉里发涩，他不是普通的妊娠，那恐怕与他是阿斯加德人或约顿海姆人都没有关系，他真的不知道不断吞噬他力量的东西究竟是什么，那绝对不是该被期待的存在。  
洛基脸上蒙上一层忧虑，托尔在他的额头落下一个吻。  
“洛基，你别担心，你会好的。  
他伸手抚摸洛基如今犹如刀削斧凿的苍白脸孔，克制不住眼底的疼惜与不忍。  
“只要你好好的，其他什么都不重要。”  
托尔将洛基搂入怀中，轻轻抱住。  
洛基让自己完全靠着托尔的身上。他猜中了，托尔果然不可能和另外一个索尔一样为‘它’的出现和存在欣喜若狂。他阖起眼睛，收紧了抓在托尔后背的手。

索尔亲赴约顿海姆，直接把他们的代理国王拎来了阿斯加德，还包括约顿海姆的治疗师……大概是称巫医，通通带到阿斯加德来做‘学术交流’。好不容易才把阿斯加德的监牢腾挪出空间来，不想没隔多久又被填塞新人过来。首先是假雷神带来的奇形怪状，他们进来又出去，之后又迎来新的一批住客，里头居然包括有约顿海姆代理国王，内政大臣对此张口结舌，气得吹胡子瞪眼睛。不过，实际上所有人的嘴巴都没有停下过，从王亲大臣到仆人百姓都在叨叨的讲着八卦。  
有关两名雷神的问题，洛基一度提议想用幻术把托尔变成金发女神，否则一个阿斯加德里同时存在两个雷霆之神，不是相当吊诡又启人疑窦吗？但考虑托尔在外出打架时，和敌方难免会产生肢体相碰的情况，加上洛基法力不足，只好放弃这个洛基本来认为很棒的点子，最后决定对外宣称是邪神的恶作剧。简单来说就是：洛基的分身魔法出了问题，导致出现了两个雷神。  
于是，从宫闱转角到城下酒馆，都在嗑聊神王神后之间那普通人无法理解的情趣。从养兄弟变夫夫，本身就够诡异的了，然后又从相看两憎，到玩分身play，真是变化飞快，彷佛只要一闪神就会追不上进度发展。  
不管人们怎么说，邪神不在乎名声――才怪！他不要面子的吗？他的魔法才不会出差错！他的恶作剧也不会失败！洛基很想大声为自己澄清。  
有一点却是与酒馆传闻里头最活色生香的想象完全符合。  
起因于邪神的一句话。  
“反正宫殿这么大，床也这么大，两位自便。”  
挂着狡黠的笑，洛基眼睛扫过床铺故意说，然后径行往大床中央的位置躺下。  
依然是那句‘请自便’。面对邪神的挑衅，雷神从来都认真以对，或者说不当真就不是邪神熟悉的那位兄长了，结果变成了三个人手牵手一起躺在洛基床上这样不伦不类的诡异情景。  
为了洛基。  
雷神们捏紧拳心，抑制住杀气，带着满腔愤怒和嫉妒瞪视对方。比起提议的人，不加以反对的对方更加忝不知耻！  
在那场打斗当中，洛基不惜用身体挡锤，几乎死去，如果他们执意相争下去，最后受到严重伤害的一定是洛基，两人不得不暂时停战，容忍和接受对方的存在。  
他是我自己、他是我自己，托尔努力催眠自己。  
洛基可能会随时神力匮缺，虽然不服气，但那个打从心底一心想杀了他、取代他的另一个假雷神，力量比他充盈得多，托尔晓得光凭他自己无法百分百顾好因为孕期和受伤而衰弱的洛基，而他又有外患需要处理，他不得不将自己的王后和头生子托给对方照料。  
那家伙说的没错，倘若他连维护九界治安的工作都交出去，他还有什么资格称自己是阿斯加德王。他是人家的阶下囚，除他自己和洛基，金宫和阿斯加德都相信那个人是真正的雷神索尔。这是他能够证明自己的机会。  
但他也有一口气憋不过来的时候。洛基会在睡梦中自动寻求力量较充沛的那一方，无意识地蹭进另一个雷神怀里，这时候托尔就无法忍受了，他会扭动屁股，尽可能往床中央的人靠近，想把自己的温热胸膛贴上对方的背脊。这番小动作却往往会被某人逮个正着，遭遇吓阻。  
另一个雷神的占有欲丝毫不逊于他，只要他稍微对洛基碰一下就会大呼小叫，恨不得当场撕了他。  
“别碰他。”  
怕刚饱觉醒来的洛基下地时双脚会不稳，托尔上前赶去扶他，搀一把的同时另一只手顺势抚摩上他的肩背，索尔立刻厉声警告。  
“别摸不该摸的地方。”  
托尔用上了他在地球抑或是萨卡学到的流痞口气，“就是碰，又不是没碰过，不然他怎么会怀孕。”  
这触到了索尔的地雷，他气得捏拳大骂，“你这个卑劣无耻的混蛋！我要杀了你！”  
“不准吵架。”  
“他先惹我的。”  
“我惹你？有人天生卑鄙恶劣还不承认！”  
“我卑劣，你又好到哪里？”托尔回嘴，“输送神力就输送神力，手故意搭在别人弟弟腰上是什么意思！”他别以为他趁机楷油占便宜不会被人发现。  
“那也比不上你，你才是彻头彻尾的混蛋！”  
“你这个觊觎别人弟弟的小偷！”  
“你不配！你根本配不上他！”  
“你就配吗？别成天肖想别人的东西，滚回你的世界去！”  
洛基放下搁在额头的手，走回床沿坐下，双手摊开，摆出一个开放的动作。  
“你们两个，别争了――”洛基笑了起来，好看得勾人心魄，“要嘛滚，要嘛一起上。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两张一模一样的面孔瞬间变色，他们对望彼此，一个短拍后两人冲向对方，一边往窗台斜跃出去。  
“幼稚。”  
看着窗台外两只交搏的狮子，不，是互挠的大金毛，留在原处的恶作剧之神气呼呼的说。

在精神和体力都一度不错的状态下，洛基再次对索尔提出他想要进入宝库的要求，确认索尔从萨诺斯那里夺回来的无限宝石，索尔才终于向洛基坦承所有的无限宝石他都拿到了，唯独欠缺灵魂宝石。  
索尔打赢萨诺斯回来后，将卸下的无限手套连同战利品一起存放于宝库中。宝库里头有阿戈摩托之眼、宇宙灵球、心灵令牌，以及宝石化的空间宝石、现实宝石，就是少了橘色的灵魂宝石。  
毫无意外的，他得到了邪神的一顿狂挠。  
没拿到？不见了？！去你妈――去你爸的！居然还有脸找他要讨什么‘奖赏’，去死吧，索尔奥丁森！  
绿汪汪的鹿眼里水火交织，事不关己的托尔随口问起什么奖赏，洛基冷笑着给出答案，托尔脸上的幸灾乐祸瞬间消失，两个雷神又惊天动地的打了一架。  
灵魂宝石不像其他无限宝石一样被萨诺斯带在身边，应该是事前被萨诺斯藏起来或是被他的手下带走。他们四处查探灵魂宝石的下落，想要找出消失的灵魂宝石，也盘问过那些被活逮着的萨诺斯余党，仍旧没有结果。  
能够逆转时间的时间宝石、能够操纵心灵的心灵宝石、可以瞬间摧毁整颗星球的力量宝石……却没有任何一颗无限宝石比囚禁了弗利嘉灵魂的灵魂宝石重要。洛基咬着手指盯着浩渺辉煌的宇宙星图，试图推敲出灵魂宝石可能所在地。  
直到有角斗士偶然提起，他从萨卡逃出前听见到萨卡的统治者高天尊正打算卖掉一些角斗士好借钱给他的兄弟。高天尊的兄弟收藏家是宇宙有名的宝物收藏者。  
――有人在向收藏家兜售无限宝石。  
也只有无限宝石才能够让收藏家愿意出清财富，甚至得跟兄弟借钱也想要买下。对方不知怎地拿到了灵魂宝石，兜售的人可能是萨诺斯的残党。

索尔将洛基与保护阿斯加德的责任交付给另一个自己，独自前往知无领域。知无领域不复以往昼日昼夜繁忙喧嚣的样子，从里到外一片烟硝，建物俱毁，满地尸体横布，从不同的角落、夹缝里传出的虚弱哀号声，也逐渐变小最后消失，索尔握了握手中战斧，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
他迈开沉重的步伐在残垣断瓦间前进，很快他就遇到这颗遗骸星球上仅剩的活人。  
一个身披黑色斗篷带着兜帽的高大家伙，正踩着奄奄一息的少数幸存者。从那家伙的腿部尺寸和脚底下人的悬殊比例，对方应该是个巨人种族。  
索尔大吼：“住手！”  
索尔当然不会天真的以为凭他一喊可以喝令对方停手，正当他挥动战斧朝黑袍巨人冲过去时，对方抬手挡住他的攻击，同时不忘在脚上施力，把靴下的人像虫子一样随意压碎。  
“你！”索尔怒了。  
趁雷神情绪激愤之际，对方奋力使劲将他甩开。索尔迅速翻身站起，他也明白了这个凭一己之力就将知无领域化做死城的家伙绝不是等闲之辈。他攥紧了风暴战斧，准备再战，但周围忽然起了难以想象的变化，一个个人影唰地竖起，他们是原本横尸在地的死者们，如今却像灵魂回归一样，又能够再度行动了。  
“活过来了？”索尔皱起眉头。  
但是他们的无论是肢体活动和表情都茫然僵硬，不像正常人，死气缭绕，不见生机，就像是活死人一样，使本来已经是一片死境的这里变得更加鬼气撩人。  
是死灵法师？！  
对方居然能做到这种地步，看来不是普通的战士。  
更多的死者苏醒爬起，数量多到数不清，他们行动一致地奔向雷神。这些人不是矿工就是来知无领域交易的商人，都是这颗星球上的无辜受难者。因一瞬的犹豫，索尔被蜂拥而来的活死人纠缠上，成群往他身上堆栈，索尔挤着举起手，刺眼的闪电立刻从天而降，在雷电电击之下魂魄离体，所有人纷纷倒下，再度变回无法动弹的死人。  
索尔眼尖的发现到黑袍巨人掩在斗篷底下闪动的橘色宝石。是灵魂宝石！  
果真有人来向收藏家兜售灵魂宝石，而这个人就是灵魂宝石的持有者！  
索尔从地面跃起，抡起战斧朝他飞砍过去。不管那个人是否持有灵魂宝石，光凭他在这个地方造成这么大的杀戮，就足够令雷神有必须打倒这个人的理由。  
黑袍巨人甩开雷神。随着几番较大的动作，斗篷兜帽自巨人头顶滑落，露出他的真正面目。索尔瞪大眼睛，不敢相信，怀疑自己此刻不是在做梦就是被幻象困住。  
他颤抖着摇头，连声音里都充满拒绝。  
“这怎么可能、你怎么能――”  
“萨诺斯！”

高壮的巨人拥有紫色的皮肤与饱历锻炼的壮硕身材，方大的头颅上疤痕狰狞，沟壑深刻。早已丧命于他斧刃之下的泰坦人居然又完好的出现在他的面前。  
索尔喃喃说着：“怎么可能？这怎么会！你是谁？”  
“你不是应该被我杀了？被我用风暴战斧……”  
对方侧身拔起身后的武器，在索尔仍在巨大的惊愕时，擎起庞大的双刃剑朝雷神猛劈过去。索尔立刻回神，用风暴战斧成功挡格，一个旋踢后开始反击，几招后他制伏敌人，将战斧的利刃抵在半倒在地的敌方喉咙前。  
但他投注在敌方身上的目光却不若他的战斗动作带着直觉性的利索自信，而是充满了摇摆迟疑，他抖着声音：  
“我先前杀死的――”  
“那也是我。”  
泰坦人的声音像是无法传达到他的耳里，雷神猛烈摇头，又一次怒吼：“你到底是谁！”  
被他质问的人却平静而残酷，“你知道我是谁。”  
泰坦人双手按住斧刃，运力将它从自己脖颈处抬离，然后连斧带人的将雷神掀翻扔开。接着他站起来，捡到先前掉落的双刃剑，从容地走向雷神。  
泰坦巨人咧开嘴，“你以为来到这个时空的，只有你一个人吗？”  
他阴森森地笑起来，语带轻蔑，“你以为只有你一个人想要改变历史吗？你以为想到要穿越时空改变过去的，只会有你们吗？”  
在他消灭了宇宙二分之一人口后，萨诺斯启动时间宝石想一窥经他救赎后的美好宇宙，却看见了复仇者们一遍遍的逆转胜负。复仇者们每一次都会输，又每一次都会被他们逆转回来，他期待中的未来永远无法达成。在看过三千四百万次的失败后，泰坦人决定回到过去，重启战局。  
Game重新开始。  
萨诺斯用双刃剑往索尔伸向风暴战斧的手砍去，索尔见势收了动作，往旁翻身一闪。萨诺斯没有因此放过雷神，他将双刃剑往地面横斩，地表瞬间崩裂，惊起无数的碎石破岩，纷纷往索尔方向砸去，半数都被及时飞回索尔手中的战斧挡了下来，可是另外半数却因为他的斗志锐减击中他身体。照理，它们对雷神造成不了多大伤害，但现在他却必须撑着斧柄才能站立。  
雷霆之神或许和宇宙一同诞生的无限宝石一样坚不可摧，但他的精神内在却像风化脆弱的泰坦星一推即垮。  
“我是谁――我是你们不可逃避的命运。"

在原先世界萨诺斯用现实宝石伪造了自己的失败和死亡，瞒过复仇者们，遁逃到了过去。  
他比雷神早来到这个时空，宇宙的命运线从此开始产生分裂，原本的过去出现不同的走向，形成另一个平行宇宙。  
过去的自己那种小家子气的心性和作法，是错误的，他不该那么做。萨诺斯记取了教训。这一次他不再等待，也不再委由他人之手。  
这一次他不会再手下留情。  
从前他侵略各星球，凡到过之处必经‘择选’，他能摧毁柴达星只为夺取力量宝石。他手中已满满是各种颜色的鲜血，何必怜惜区区一个地球，又凭什么要放过地球呢？  
大部分的复仇者都是无法于宇宙中生存的肉体凡胎，只要将战场同时也是反抗基地的地球完全消除，胜负就再也无法被反转。  
既然无法接受50/100，他就给予他们0/100的命运。  
复仇者们将他的悲悯视于无物。这是地球人自讨的下场，这就是他们反抗他，试图逆转命运的结果。  
萨诺斯带着发生过的知识来到过去，他比这个宇宙中的任何人都要知晓该如何去获得无限宝石，因此他才能够在短时间内几乎要搜集到全部的无限宝石。  
虽然在过程中他仍是遇到了阻碍，但削减宇宙人口的计划不会停滞，他仍可以亲自动手，有其他宝石在手，大大加快了他的效率。这是他的天命，他不应该逃避，这一次他会遵行并且贯彻到底。  
这个宇宙里，萨诺斯有两个，在杀死一个和共存之间，泰坦人选择了后者。他告诉另外一个自己关于将来会发生的事。获得灵魂宝石后，他利用灵魂宝石融合他们的记忆和灵魂，令两个萨诺斯的思维和行动更具一制性，提高双方的默契。  
然而，他的霸业也如同在上一个宇宙一样，遭遇到毁灭性的溃败。同样来自原本世界的雷神索尔，召来死亡女神一同对抗他，清除了他的军队与他挚爱的子女们，也杀死了另一个萨诺斯。  
他只好暂时将自己隐藏起来，等待再起炉灶的机会。理想需要世俗之物来支持，购置战舰、武器都需要庞大的资本，为了重新组建足以威胁宇宙的军队，他假装向收藏家兜售无限宝石，目的是要将其财产劫掠一空。

乌云倾压，本就不受恒星光芒瞅睬的死骸星球变得更加阴暗浑浊，索尔的脑内一片混乱。他所相信的，他所寄盼的，全部开始崩塌瓦解。  
原来，他并不是没有成功回到过去，而是过去被改变了。被他们打倒过的萨诺斯改变了。  
妄图改变历史不只有他们，能够逆转胜负也不只有他们。  
于原先的未来，萨诺斯是在古一、奥丁陆续死亡、消失，以及一连串失败后，才终于不假手他人，亲自出马搜集宝石，这里的萨诺斯却如此急切，一刻也等不及似的，彷佛手握知悉所有致胜关键般的胸有成竹，结果证明他的自信并非其来无自，他果真在短促的时间里搜集到多数的无限宝石。  
无须遣人调查，也不用派出斥喉，他便清楚所有无限宝石的藏放地点以及如何去取得它们，就像是已经预先知道关卡配置和破关方法，犹如一名先知者。事实上，他的确通晓未来会发生的种种事情，而晚了他一步来到过去的索尔，因此面临到一个他从不知晓、已经被推翻改变，一个与他经历过的全然不同的过去。  
所以这里的索尔和洛基才会和另一个时空的他们，拥有完全一致的过去，直到另一个萨诺斯的到来。  
萨诺斯开始招兵买马，用比以往更大的动作侵略宇宙，并提前他的宝石搜集计划，这些举措引发了蝴蝶效应，从个人到宇宙，都发生了变化，命运线开始走向分歧。  
如果在原先的世界，他们不曾尝试逆转结果，萨诺斯不会回到过去。这个世界也许会有一个不同的走向，或是又一次走到相同的命运。  
是因为他们打败了萨诺斯，他将萨诺斯逼到这个世界，才打乱了这个世界原定的命运，替这个世界带来无止境的厄运与悲恸？  
他本来来自的那个世界就此消失了吗？  
那个原本的未来世界是否依然存在？  
索尔张着嘴，松下手里的战斧，拖着步伐左一步右一步摇晃向前，如有无比沉重的枷锁系捆在他的脚踝。实际上他并不知道自己在做什么，也忘记了自己身在哪里。  
这个宇宙的洛基与托尔，他们的相处、经历和他本来世界的，完全一模一样，直到分歧点出现。索尔原本在想，就是哪里出了差错？答案揭晓，是从奥丁获知了有关未来的预言开始，是另一个萨诺斯的出现吹响了末日的号角。  
所以是他。  
索尔摊着颤抖的双手，低头注视它们。  
“所以是我和复仇者们造出了这个世界，是我害了这个宇宙。”  
宇宙遭屠戮，地球被毁灭，就连此时此地所受到的灭顶灾难也是因他而起。  
是他亲手创造了这个多元宇宙，改变了这里的索尔和洛基的命运，将他们原本可能拥有平遂的命运搅得一团混乱。  
这里每一个消逝的生命，每一个的生死离别，这里的洛基所受到的每一寸每一分的痛苦，都是他造成的。  
都是他亲手造成的，都是他。  
No………  
No………  
No………  
索尔不断自责的喃喃自语。  
索尔的双腿无法再支撑住自己的重量，他颓丧无力的跪倒在地，坐任巨大的影子一点点将他笼罩吞噬，银光一寸寸朝他迫近。  
都是他的错。  
这是他反抗命运的报应。  
这一刻，他再也承受不住。他低垂头，连一根指头都不愿意再动。他浑身都是破绽，即便是最低阶的战士也轻而易举取走他的性命。  
他努力奋战过，他面对过，可是这都无济于事，无济于事，只是使一切变得更糟糕而已。他弄错了！命运让他活着，不是要他去对抗，也不是再给他一次机会，而是要他去接受。诸神黄昏必然要降临，唯有毁灭才能造就新生。他错了，大错特错。  
命运不可违逆。扭转只会带来更严重的灾难。  
他敛眸垂首等待即将到来的命运，沉压已久的情绪也在此时释放出来。  
父亲、母亲、洛基，他再也受不了了，他再也无法独自承受这些了。够了吧，都够了吧。他可以去见他们了吗？他可以去见他了吗？  
他瞩视眼前模糊却巍然的金色门扉。  
洛基、洛基， 我能去见你了吗？我能够见到你了吗？让我见到你吧！

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.索尔又又又崩溃了，我发誓这是最后一次  
> 2.夏天太热了码字艰难，下一更可能要有点久以后，怕大家等那么久又期待落空，先剧透：没出现  
> 3.未来紫薯这个伏笔埋很久了，也挺明显的，应该有人猜到吧^_^  
> (md居然跟某ooc大型同人剪辑撞梗，真是无语问苍天orz，要是我当初能早点在复4前写完就好了哭，奈何我是个手速超慢的小废物……抱歉可能让大家的ptsd又复发了QAQ )  
> 4.突然发现=>  
> 所以这是锤跟紫薯精的双穿文~  
> (索尔：⋯cnm谁要跟那种东西一起穿越!作者滚出来我要跟你谈人生!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警: 有紫薯掐基描写。  
> 写得很烂，大家随便看看。  
> 开头来的是小基基，第二段落是大基基in回忆。

16

 

高大的男人垂头跪在地上，全身颤抖得像是不断被劲风吹刮树梢上的最后一片叶子。  
痛苦从心脏往全身蔓延，聚结在他的眉梢、指尖，侵蚀他每一个脏器。  
我做了什么？  
他做了什么，为了扭转战局，拯救世界，复仇者们回到过去，在千百种可能的未来里寻找唯一的机会。宇宙就在他们轻率的行动中分裂为二――也许不只。  
索尔心中无尽懊悔，可是他又能如何。他们自以为“拯救世界”的行为，结果造就了更多的不幸。后来他又为了一个人，穿越时空，回到过去。现在他终于得知真相：他不曾阻止毁灭，他分裂了时空。  
你摆布时间，时间就玩弄你。  
雷神颓然地低下头，跪在他从来不肯屈服的敌人面前。自责和愧疚像沉重的镣铐紧紧锁住他，使他无法动弹。胜或败于他已不重要，他甚至希望对方尽快了结他，他能够痛快的战死。  
他从未如此渴望过死亡。  
和马勒基思在九大世界缠斗，在下墬中的苏柯维亚不顾后果的奋力一击，假装被俘深入火之国度，他抱着什么心情和期待始终奋战不懈，只有他自己明白。  
是什么令他愿意不惜己身，誓死如归，是责任，是英雄使命。  
还有前往的瓦尔哈拉的机会。  
他曾不只一次的想起，若他能够无所顾忌的回到过去，重启时间，那么他要回到他们并肩站在政治家号的舷窗前畅想未来的那一刻，回到他冲动前往约顿海姆挑衅之前，回到一切都未开始之前，若是能回到那时候，那所有一切该是完美无缺的，然而现实却告诉他，那将成为一场残酷的梦。  
伫在高大男人前方更庞大的存在，为眼前所见勾起一抹轻蔑的冷笑。多脆弱啊。失去坚定的信念后，凡人也好，神明也好，都与蝼蚁无异。生命是平等的。  
他抬腿压下雷神的头，然后用力一脚踢开。  
“所以为什么要挣扎呢？一开始就坦然接受失败不就好了吗？”泰坦人狰狞笑起。  
萨诺斯又走过来用脚跟压住雷神的肩膀，粗壮的拳头狠狠落在雷神的胸口，之后又将他拎起掷远。骨肉断裂的声音在生机殒灭的星球回响不绝，泰坦巨人又一次成为莫可抵御的强大存在。  
本就脆弱凌乱的地表被摔过来的雷神砸得更加残破不堪。索尔狼狈地倒在破裂的地面上，他反射性地想站起来，却又支撑不住，踉跄的跪了下来，等待着泰坦人的再次靠近。  
他仰起脸，彷佛见到从瓦尔哈拉门扉边缘溢出的金色光芒，一瞬之后，原本刺目的光线变得柔和起来，他看到光芒具现成形，化成一块金色光盾，挡在他与萨诺斯的双刃剑之间。光盾前方站着一个人，那人穿着深绿色的皮甲，魔法的光线打出他瘦削颀长却不孱弱的轮廓。  
索尔睁大了眼睛。  
“洛基？”  
手持永恒之枪，绿袍金甲的黑发神明转身向他露脸。深色眼睫下是温柔又深情的绿色眸光以及飒爽俊逸的微笑。  
“没又少了一颗眼睛吧？”对方轻佻的打趣。  
雷神从幻想中清醒。他原本像下了定身咒般呆在原地一动也不动，瞳孔黯淡无光，面对萨诺斯的杀着也不闪不避，毫无犹豫地接受即将到来的死亡，现在忽然又重新活了回来。  
“洛基你为什么――”  
你为什么要来？  
即使他们的神态语气那么样的相似，一模一样、并无二致――他为什么会来到这遥远又有着未知危险的地方？他不应该来这里，不应该冒这个险，也没有理由。  
“因为你是索尔，是我的哥哥。”  
“你真是个傻瓜。”  
洛基微笑。他是。  
泰坦人的双刃剑正一点一点的压进光盾，防御盾失效只是时间早晚问题。  
索尔愣愣望着准备要转身回去面对萨诺斯的洛基，一只手摸上他的脸。  
“活下去，哥哥。”

 

――‘活下去。’  
他愿意用宇宙魔方去交换他的兄长。世界危在旦夕，邪神只想拯救他所爱之人。抛出冰蓝色的方块后，趁萨诺斯分心之际，他扑向他的兄长将他从泰坦人的掌心里救下。  
他垫在索尔的身下替他承受落地的冲击，接着马上使用仅剩不多的法力替索尔检查伤势。泰坦人施加在他哥哥身上的是足可毁灭一颗星球的能量，那严重的灼伤可能侵蚀到雷神全身，他施展简易的治愈术替他做初步治疗。  
怪物们的对决果然就很快就结束了，浩克的袭击最后以失败告终。  
在他的兄长恢复意识后，洛基将他拉向自己，用双手拥抱他。  
“说那个字的时刻到了，哥哥，fa――”“不！”  
索尔断然拒绝，在索尔做出其他回应之前，洛基两手往上移，捧住索尔的脸，低头贴上他干涩的嘴唇。  
就在不久之前，他以为他们的故事会就此圆满完整，然后开启美好的故事新章，即便飘荡在无垠的宇宙，他们就是彼此的家。  
唇瓣分离时，他说：“不要死，活下去。”  
紧紧盯着索尔那只仅剩的蓝眼睛，洛基知道他兄长的抉择。那个傻瓜。  
索尔，先是奥丁之子，阿斯加德王子，雷霆之神，然后才是洛基的兄长。可是于他而言，他先是他的哥哥，然后才是其他。  
索尔从彼此的口里尝到了血与痛的味道。  
这是他们最后的亲密，不似幼时甘美清甜，也与千年来隐晦又禁忌的情感终于爆发时那混掺着爱情、嫉妒、和解、欲望和征服的亲吻迥异。  
那双碧绿眼眸中最后的希望火苗被他硬生生掐灭。他必须去，他必须得去，作为复仇者，作为九界守护者，作为雷神索尔，作为英雄――  
洛基他是否在死亡的前一刻，都仍相信着他的哥哥和他哥哥的朋友，相信他们终能够化解困难，打倒强敌。索尔不知道，也无从去向本人确认了。  
后来，他们还是打倒了敌人，赢了战争――只是他们以为。浑然不知那个失败者其实遁逃到了过去，覆写了时间，在他们不知道的地方开启了另一个宇宙。  
谁是真正的失败者？  
他曾妄图将世界扳回正轨，他以为他有了又一次的机会，就像他曾自以为破解了诸神黄昏，拯救阿斯加德一样，他可以修正命运，改变过去，就算为此分裂时空也再所不惜，但还是太迟了，他仍旧晚了一步。因为这样的想法本身不被容许，遭到诅咒的。  
他辜负了他，一次、两次、三次……他甚至从没真正打倒过萨诺斯。萨诺斯的巨舰突现，横挡在他们的宇宙飞船前，从洛基惊惶绝望的神色中，关于未来所有的美好想象戛然而止，徒留下痛苦的回忆。  
洛基在分秒必争的紧迫时刻亲吻他，叮嘱他不要死活下去。这是洛基最后的请求和期盼。  
这一次轮到洛基来救他――不，洛基一直在救他，在约顿海姆的冰原，在黑暗国度，在遭遇萨诺斯的大空船上，洛基总是在救自己。他们并肩作战了几百年，对于洛基的屡次救命，习惯到不以为意，直到洛基为此牺牲了，他才后知后觉，彻底了悟，为此痛苦万分，他就是个混账。洛基从来就一直在拯救他。直到最后一刻，他仍然在责怪他，控诉他。

 

――“活下去”  
是洛基，洛基的声音。  
索尔睁眼看见洛基正双手紧握永恒之枪，吃力的撑着防御盾，哪怕下一瞬间萨诺斯双刃剑斩落下来。不只是原世界的兄长，还是来自其他宇宙的雷神，他都愿意不顾一切去拯救。因为他是洛基，而他是索尔。  
啪！光盾终究破裂，洛基转手将永恒之枪横举在横起举高在头顶，挡住了双刃剑，巨剑狠狠击在长枪上发出锵的声响，冲击的力量使他被弹飞出去。失去了阻碍，萨诺斯的下一刀就要严实无误的落在索尔身上。  
原本咬着牙的洛基忽然仰起脸，双目放光，声音激昂：  
“Thor！”  
天空乌云汇聚，雷声轰隆，豁亮的闪电撕开云层劈将下来。夹带着电光，红色披风的身影从萨诺斯侧方窜出，另一个雷神也来了！  
面对这突来的伏袭，萨诺斯表情一拧，不得不反手招架。  
他们从托尔平乱时活捉回来的萨诺斯余党口中听到一件诡异的事，他说有两个主人。――两个萨诺斯，对于这荒谬的情报，洛基并未一笑置之，反而升起不好的预感，于是他启用空间宝石与托尔一起前来知无领域。  
萨诺斯倏然转身，但已经来不及，他被直击脑门的雷神之锤敲中，高摔出去。托尔收回妙尔尼尔，眼睛牢牢锁定目标，立刻又甩出锤子，这次有所防备的萨诺斯挥拳砸开雷神之锤，托尔随即召来雷霆打在泰坦人身上。巨大的闪电一道道接连从天际劈下，将黯淡漆黑的知无领域照得一片雪亮。  
然而当亮光退散后，泰坦人已经不在原处。托尔只困惑了一瞬，从身后逼来的杀气使他立即明白敌人的位置，他旋身挡下萨诺斯的双刃剑，但没避过萨诺斯之后的暴拳连击，被击落在地的托尔没有因此停住，反而跟着身下的地面持续往下崩坠。经过常年的挖掘，知无领域底下早已变成空洞。  
在萨诺斯准备追入地下楼层时，长枪突出，直击泰坦人背后，萨诺斯滚地一圈，但洛基的无数分身随后包围上来，将永恒之枪对准萨诺斯，萨诺斯暴喝一声跳起，挥剑横扫，幻影们瞬间消失，只留下少数分身和本尊实体。邪神本尊立刻想要撤出，重新与泰坦人保持距离，但泰坦人以他的体型想象不到的灵活敏捷迅速赶上，长手一伸，握住了洛基的脖子。萨诺斯像捏起小猫一样，掐着洛基的脖子将他从地面上提了起来。他手中的永恒之枪早就握不住，铿一声掉在地上，白皙的脖颈如濒死的天鹅拉长，被迫悬空的双脚在半空中不断踢蹬。  
索尔脸上涕泗纵横，双肘支地，艰难地匍匐前进，萨诺斯故技重施，发动灵魂宝石催醒死人，被萨诺斯再度唤醒的活死人们不断往他身上堆栈，他被牢牢的压在地面，他几次想召唤回战斧却都未果，风暴战斧仍停在被他抛下的地方，纹丝不动。  
洛基被扼住咽喉，做出垂死的痛苦挣扎。这是他无从摆脱的梦魇，日日夜夜，时时刻刻。索尔四肢趴在地上，撕心裂肺的大吼：“不！”  
“放开他！”重回地表的托尔怒吼，带着浑身雷电冲上前，捏紧的双拳爆出一波波炽白的闪电，然而萨诺斯早就预知他的行动，转身就抓住了雷神。他勒住托尔的下颌，手腕一抬，就将他离地提起。不管在哪个宇宙，过去还是未来，这对兄弟的软肋就是彼此。  
“杀死过一次，就能够再杀第二次。”  
张开双手展示左右两手上的战利品，萨诺斯咧开宽阔的嘴巴意有所指的说。  
他睇眄地上的雷神。他恨他吗？当然，他当然恨雷神。他恨雷神三番两次阻止他的计划，令他的野心化为灰烬，将他拯救的宇宙拖入慢性毁灭的深渊。  
“不不不……”  
索尔无可遏抑的号泣起来，他费尽千辛万苦打倒萨诺斯，抛弃所有孑然一身回到过去，为的就是让他的弟弟、他的挚爱，以同样的方式在他面前再死去一次吗？  
雷神大喝暴起，身上的死尸哗啦啦碎裂倒下，他站直身往外振开双手，风暴战斧、妙尔尼尔被吸入他的左右两手。他双手各别拿斧锤，左右开弓，踩过漫地尸骨向前冲去，银白的电光在他周身奔窜，天空雷暴肆虐。  
面对来势汹汹的雷神，萨诺斯已经无法完全专心在手上，托尔把握机会挥拳直击萨诺斯下颚，并横腿一扫，迫他松手。挣脱出来的托尔才刚落地，马上准备往萨诺斯袭去，没想到萨诺斯居然甩手，将另一只手上的物件用力往外一抛。  
“洛基！”  
托尔眼睁睁看着洛基往他飞过来，他不做闪避，被扔过来的洛基硬生生砸中，一起坠落在地。索尔立刻改变方向要朝他们那边奔去，这时候他们已经停止滚动，微弱的呛咳声从他们的方向响起。  
他、活着……！趁索尔分心，萨诺斯见机掷出一根尖刺，刺中奔跑中的索尔背部，从背后刺穿到前腹，索尔重摔下来。萨诺斯提刀往重伤的索尔过去，索尔侧身躲过他的一记横砍，萨诺斯随即补上拳脚，索尔被打得鲜血直呕，之后刀刃再度下来，一抹绿色的身影抢先窜进索尔前方，托尔随后而至，洛基与托尔同时出发，身形轻捷的洛基比他快了一步。在刃身碰触到洛基前，赶过来的托尔代替他被扫下的双刃剑击飞。  
萨诺斯瞋目切齿，他受过他们没完没了的挣扎和反抗。  
索尔看着护着他的洛基，用额头顶碰他的肩膀。他的喉咙被鲜血哽住，暂时发不了声。洛基将手放在他的脸侧，轻轻摆头。  
被打飞的托尔马上再度爬起，冲回洛基他们前方。  
托尔从盔甲怀中掏出一颗金属圆球，没有半点犹豫就将圆球扳成两半。  
“托尔！”  
在洛基担忧的眼神下，托尔徒手抓取漂浮在宇宙灵球中间的紫色宝石，忍受宝石侵蚀全身的强大威力，下一刻，宝石被嵌进雷神之锤，瞬间光芒大放。  
觉醒的雷神之力加上得到力量宝石加乘的雷神之锤，完全能够压制住萨诺斯，泰坦人被雷神打得毫无招架之力。  
雷神双眸迸发光彩，一边痛打敌人，多年以来的憋屈和痛苦终于得以抒发。  
过去的宇宙霸者仰躺在地奄奄一息，任人宰割。  
萨诺斯，宇宙的破坏者、掠夺者，他夺走了他的父母、朋友、臣民等无数生命，使他原该守护的行星不复和平，甚至化灰消失，破坏了他口口声声宣誓说要保护和拯救的国度，嘲弄他的使命，也令他仇视冷淡他仅有的至亲，心爱的人，他任自己沉浸在自责又懊悔的深渊，看不见出口和尽头。  
此刻，他终于能够向他报复。睥睨着紫色皮肤的巨人，托尔嘴角扬起畅快的弧度。  
“Wait.”洛基喊，他蹒跚的向他们靠近。洛基呲着牙对萨诺斯威吓：  
“交出灵魂宝石。”  
萨诺斯哼哼两声，对他的指令充耳未闻。  
洛基从魔法空间召出心灵权杖。他讨厌脏跟麻烦，向来对于折磨敌人没有兴趣，偏好一刀干净利落的解决敌人，他深谙拖延越久变量越多的道理，何况此时时刻他更加不愿浪费时间。  
何止是宇宙魔方和宇宙灵球，出发之前洛基去宝库转了个圈，把里头的宝物神器全都搜刮，带在身上一起带到知无领域这里来。  
泰坦人的目光在看见自己曾经的所有物时动摇了一下。他一度愚蠢到将心灵权杖交给这个口蜜腹剑巧言令色的阿斯加德人。然而，就像宿命一样，换了一个宇宙，心灵权杖仍是又来到谎言之神的手中。  
洛基红着眼将心灵权杖尖端抵在泰坦人心口。  
“交出灵魂宝石！交出来！”  
萨诺斯的意志力异常强韧，洛基只能一再注入力量，手腕的力道也不禁跟着加重，权杖的尖端眼看就要刺入萨诺斯的胸膛，在宝石强大的威力下，萨诺斯的心防终究被破解，他眼白逐渐变得混浊，眼球泛现蓝色，紫色巨人颤抖着举起手，橘红色宝石在他指间现身。  
他这些年拚命追求的，终于如愿以偿，洛基欣喜若狂，毫不犹豫地就朝灵魂宝石伸手。  
“洛基！”  
托尔猛然大叫。  
在洛基握住灵魂宝石的剎那，萨诺斯瞳孔急缩，将武器抓回手中，洛基浑然未察。  
眼中燃着凶恶的火光，萨诺斯发动反攻，将大剑砍向面前的人，但托尔抢快他一步，冲过来推开来不及反应的洛基，双刃剑顺势落下――  
一道白光之后，血花在绿瞳里散开，托尔的左手被利刃从手肘处削断，鲜血从断口处像涌泉一样往外喷洒而出，溅满洛基的脸庞。  
尖锐的剧痛瞬间传遍全身，雷神之锤从托尔的右手滑下坠地，整个头骸星球都为之震动，震颤不停。  
洛基骇然看着断掉的手臂掉落在地，满脸的惊愕和不敢相信。  
不……  
洛基双脚发软，跪在痛倒在地的托尔面前。汩汩鲜血正不断从断口处淌出，凹凸不平的地面迅速被红色的血液填满，积聚成洼。洛基一瞬也不瞬地死死盯着托尔的断臂处，他咬紧下唇，从魔法空间拿出一条眼睛形状的坠炼。  
阿戈摩托之眼可以逆转一切！发现阿戈摩托之眼的萨诺斯露出惊奇又渴望的表情，那是比灵魂宝石甚至力量宝石都更有用处的一颗宝石！  
永恒之枪、心灵权杖、阿戈摩托之眼……如果收藏家还活着，亲眼见证到他的星球上居然一口气出现如此大量的宝物、神器，大概也会因为过于激动心脏兴奋狂跳到死。  
洛基开始吟诵咒语，催动法器，在复杂的咒语里阿戈摩托之眼咔的打开，中央绿色折光闪烁，地上的断手在绿光的包围缠绕里腾升而起，然后宛如受到吸引般缓缓朝同样泛现翠绿光泽的断臂处飘移过去。  
托尔熬过一阵接一阵的痛楚，逐渐有些习惯，在眼前黑云散去的霎那，他看见正迅速向洛基迫近的巨大阴影。  
洛基旁若无人一心专注在复原托尔的手臂，对外界事物浑不在意，全然没发现或不在乎泰坦人正迅速朝他逼近。  
必须阻止洛基！托尔着急向另一个自己大喊：“Stop him!”  
本来专心注意洛基的索尔顿时清醒，瞧见同样的危机，飞身扑倒洛基，在地上连滚数圈。  
萨诺斯的剑转向托尔猛劈过去，托尔侧身一闪，双刃剑的刀刃扑空，重重斩在地上溅起一片血雨。  
时间魔法被中断，断手又一次咚的掉落在地，洛基含着泪眼怒瞪搅局者，立刻又发狂的想要爬起身重新施法，索尔拼命压制住他，“洛基！洛基！”  
另一边，萨诺斯将剑从地上拔起来，以势在必得的姿态再度朝洛基进逼，托尔刚草草包好伤口勉强止血，见萨诺斯回攻，匆忙召回雷神之锤就朝萨诺斯掷去，萨诺斯闪身避开，但那只是虚晃，托尔往上空一跃，然后带着雷霆像流星一样坠落在萨诺斯的正前方，漫天砸下的闪电彷佛栅栏般围绕着紫色怪物，萨诺斯不顾疼痛，徒手扯开电栅，眼见就要突破桎梏，但从天而降又是一重闪电，击碎了他的希望。萨诺斯愤恨瞪向另一个雷神。  
托尔向索尔颔首，随后转头看双重电栅里的泰坦人。托尔跨步走向妙尔尼尔，风暴战斧同样落在附近。托尔看了眼战斧，最后将手伸向雷神之锤，握住锤柄。  
在闪电栅栏消失的瞬间，托尔高举锤子，夹带雷霆浑身放光朝萨诺斯全力一击，萨诺斯从此仰面栽倒，再也无法起来。  
被电得焦黑，且全身血肉模糊的泰坦人仍然有余气，胸骨裸露的胸膛还在微弱起伏。托尔伏在地面喘息不止，承受断臂痛苦和大量失血，屏着一股气连续施展大招，此刻的他已经连一根手指也提不起来。  
索尔提起风斧战斧走过来，往泰坦人脖颈处挥下战斧，代替托尔彻底了结泰坦人。  
索尔搀着托尔回到洛基身边，洛基仍是之前半倒在地的姿势，却面无血色，双眸紧闭。  
“洛基！”  
托尔扶起洛基，急切呼喊。雷神们发现洛基不仅仅是昏迷而已，他呼吸微弱到不可闻，脉搏心跳几乎停止。  
在短时间内洛基运用各种高深魔法、宇宙至高神器，频频使用无限宝石，一连串的操作几乎耗尽他的神力，将他自身的还有贮存的力量一点一滴全都榨干。他一路靠意志力强撑过来，甚至意图用时间宝石复原托尔手臂，他整个人都淘尽光了，最终失去意识，濒临死亡。  
“洛基！醒一醒、醒过来！”  
呼唤着几乎绝了气息的洛基，眼泪抑制不住的从眼眶涌出。  
他们一个觉醒了雷神之力，一个承受过死星淬炼，两个雷神偏偏都救不下他们的弟弟，又一次差点害死他。  
脚下地面又一次大幅震动，比之前更为剧烈，远近都有地盘在一块块崩落瓦解，这颗遗骸星球马上就要溃缩消灭，他们必须即刻撤离！  
“我们必须马上离开，回阿斯加德！”  
无论是为洛基做急救或是由于脚下行星即将不保，他们一定要立刻离开这里。  
索尔举高战斧，准备召唤彩虹桥。他用另一手撑起托尔冒血的胳膊，让托尔搭在自己肩膀，托尔则用自己完好的那只手抱住洛基。索尔低头看他们，嘱咐说：  
“抱好他，别放手。”  
“Never.”

“我们，回家。”

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

雷神高举战斧带着三人一起飞起来，借助风暴战斧的传送，他们光速地回到了阿斯加德。  
金色的瞭望台在他们的身后，脚下是绚丽的彩虹桥。托尔瘫趴在彩虹桥面，粗声喘气，手臂的包扎不堪折腾裂了开来，露出鲜血淋漓的断口，断臂处正汩汩冒血，渗了满地。另一个雷神忧心忡忡地低头看他。  
索尔搀着昏倒的洛基，眉宇纠结。托尔伤势严重，放置不管的话，他可能会因为失血过多死去。  
他短暂的犹豫落入托尔眼中，“别管我，先带洛基回去！”托尔朝他大吼。  
索尔点头，再次扬起战斧，让风暴战斧带着他和洛基先一步飞回金宫。

在醒来时，洛基能深切感受到正流进体内的温暖神力，以及包覆在他身周的治愈魔法。他转过脸，入眼的是一双堪比大海天空的蓝色眼眸。看见他清醒，那双眼睛瞬间像有流星坠入一样光采迸现。  
在阿斯加德的治疗师们和魔法师们的通力合作下，以及索尔毫不吝惜地不断向洛基输送神力，才将洛基从危笃状态抢救回来。  
索尔一边帮着洛基从床上起身，一边说，“放心，他很好。”  
在洛基开口之前，面对水光充盈的绿眼睛，索尔语气温柔的安抚，“他就在外殿，我带你过去。”  
索尔知道当他们醒来肯定想马上看见对方，但索尔考虑后还是将他们分开了。托尔的状况和洛基不一样，需要大量人手照顾观察，期间必定人来人往，对必须安静休养的洛基而言太过吵闹了，因此他安排托尔在洛基宫殿的外殿进行治疗。  
索尔小心的扶着洛基走出卧室。原来用来待客的外殿被改成治疗间，托尔躺在中央的床台上，双眼紧闭。从灵魂熔炉溢出、包覆托尔的柔和光芒里，洛基知道托尔正在治愈魔法里缓缓复原。  
和单纯的皮肉伤不同，大量出血和竭力战斗所造成的损伤，需要花时间修补。  
治疗师本来要上前向洛基做说明，但洛基神情怔怔，索尔用眼神向朝治疗师示意，治疗师阖起嘴巴同其他人鱼贯地退出宫殿。  
洛基往床边更近一步。那个人依然静静平躺在床上，原本完整的四肢有了空缺。洛基伸出的手颤抖地落在空缺出的地方，将床布抓得发皱。  
看着托尔消失的左下臂，他的眼泪不受控制的掉了下来。  
索尔有些担心正要开口，洛基忽然喃喃说“时间宝石…….阿戈摩托之眼”，然后转头望向索尔。  
索尔明白洛基想做什么，洛基准备将他来不及在知无领域完成的事情重来一遍。  
索尔摇头，“洛基，我们不能随意干涉时间！”就算仅仅是用时间宝石还原某一物什的某一部分，但后续带来的效应谁也无法确认，无法保证是否会对现在这个时空造成重大影响。  
“那会带来想象不到不好的后果。”  
“那不是随意！”洛基厉声斥喝，“不好的已经发生了！”  
托尔不应该失去他的手。  
他本来能够挽回的！  
他两手紧紧抓着索尔的领口，对上那双哀悯的蓝色眼眸。  
“我能――用无限手套也可以，你能用时间宝石扭转结果对不对？”他急切地说，“哥哥，你会帮我对不对？please――”  
“洛基，”索尔深呼吸几次后，才鼓足底气在那翡翠色的泪眼下坚持住自己。“我们不能这么做，玩弄时间者必将被时间惩罚。”  
“那是凡人的论调，我们是神！”洛基再度大吼，下一刻，他冷语嘲讽：“你敢说你没有操弄过时间吗？难道你们不是因此才获得胜利的吗？”  
在这个雷神来自的世界，他和他复仇者们正是在逆转时间后才改变了既定的结局。  
索尔摇头又摇头。  
“我输了！因为我输了，我才会在这里。我输了，所以你们才――”  
索尔哽咽，无法说下去。  
不能玩弄时间，不能再产生更多时间支线，创造更多的宇宙了，他不想再令更多的洛基和托尔为此受苦，毁灭的责任，离别的殇恸，由他来承担就够了。  
最后他艰难地吐出一句：“我们不能召来更多的不幸和灾难。”  
“你这个懦夫、孬种，没用的神！”洛基气极了， “索尔奥丁森，你总是在拒绝我，总是。”  
索尔瞬间陷入回忆的流沙，曾几何时他开始一径否定他的兄弟，总是做出和洛基期待相反的行动，到后来他们不再聆听对方的想法，不去在乎彼此的感受。  
索尔几乎要收回决定。  
“洛基。”  
床上的人突然出声。托尔醒来了，他撑起身。  
“我也觉得这样比较好。”  
他低哑沉缓的声音回荡在宫殿。  
“维持现在这样也没什么不好，只是一只手而已。”   
做为一名战士在战争里断手少胳膊的本来就稀松平常的事。用失去一条手臂就能换来打倒萨诺斯，完成复仇，他乐意接受这样的结果。  
为了复原他的手臂，却要承担未知的可能风险，那太不值了！  
托尔语气和缓却坚定地说，他加重了注视洛基的目光，用低不可闻却充满柔情的声音：“洛基，过来。”  
洛基抿直嘴，双目通红的倾身投入他兄长的怀抱，托尔用独手揽住了他。在他们相拥的当下，索尔悄悄退了出去，他走到议事厅听取萨诺斯势力消失后的相关汇报，包含各星系、组织的变动，九界边境的状况等等，一面与诸臣进行商议。阿斯加德现在拥有全部的无限宝石，整个宇宙的目光都放在阿斯加德，阿斯加德的防卫变得非常重要。阿斯加德的雷霆之神虽一度震慑宇宙，但总是会有不懂得审时度势的狂妄之徒出现。在人们心中，阿斯加德必须凛不可犯，这是他曾经对洛基许下的承诺，永远有效，绝不背弃。  
后来他又到神王书房审阅文书，处理国事。在他再度回到洛基宫殿时，里头已经没了动静，他轻轻进入宫殿。

查觉到有人，托尔立刻睁眼起身。等到索尔走近，他才开口：“你带他回去内殿吧。”  
对另一个人喊自己名字感觉很奇怪，托尔索性略过称呼。  
“你知道这家伙有多矜贵，这样子他肯定睡不好。”  
托尔指的是此刻与他一起挤在小小的治疗床台的洛基。黑长的睫毛紧紧覆盖着眼皮，他正沉陷在梦乡，但只要稍一翻身就会掉落床下。  
托尔想将洛基挪回他的寝室，然而他伤势未愈，只剩单手，过程一定相当狼狈，也会弄醒好不容易才睡下的洛基。  
“提醒你，他还在生气。”  
托尔抚着弟弟黑色的头发。  
“他可是气炸了。对你的份，对我的份，都迭加在一起，以他那付脾气，大概等到世界树开花也都不会消气。”  
洛基的确是很生气，气愤托尔因为救他丢了一条手臂，又气两个兄长屡次阻止他倒转时间。洛基甚至气嘟嘟的说要去别的宇宙，找一个眼睛、手臂都完好无缺的新哥哥。千千万万个平行宇宙里，一定有一个没有丢眼睛也没有少胳膊的雷神。  
“你们不该去的。”  
追根究柢，一开始托尔和洛基就不该追到知无领域来。要是他们没出现，托尔就不会受伤，洛基也不会又一次耗尽神力。  
索尔忍不住斥责起另一个雷神，“你怎么能答应他呢？你怎么能让他冒险，洛基什么状况，你应该很清楚，你不该同意他离开阿斯加德的。”  
但对方丢了个你怎会不懂的眼神给他。  
“我拗得过他吗？况且这本来就是属于我们的战争。”  
索尔张了张嘴，还是说出声了，“不是的。”  
索尔摇头，是他造成的，他们的痛苦和灾难，都是因为他。  
“你感觉很不像我，真的很不像。”托尔露出不快的表情。  
索尔苦涩的笑起来。  
“经历过那些，都会变的。”  
“也许。但他不会变。”  
他们同时低头看向洛基。  
索尔伸出手，先小小翼翼护在洛基腹部，然后轻巧地抱起黑发神明。  
托尔觑起眼睛。  
“它还好吗？”  
索尔点头，“它很坚强。”  
它完好无事，十分健壮的持续吸取力量。几次险境下，仍奇迹似待在洛基身体里。

月到中天时，洛基忽然清醒，他睁开眼睛不费劲地就判断出自己又回到了他的寝室大床。他侧过脸，眼睛像深夜的猫一样发亮。索尔正趴在床沿，握着他的手打鼾。  
仙宫有不少事务需要有人处理和做决断，除了阿斯加德内部的事外，九界也会来向众神之王寻求调解，索尔以阿斯加德王的身分和诸神商讨政事，在会议厅与宫殿从无歇踵的奔波，同时还要指挥照顾两名伤员。他不可能将洛基和托尔完全交由治疗师和侍从负责，尤其是洛基，即使是此刻，索尔仍在慷慨地输送神力给他。  
洛基眨了眨眼，指尖捏出绿光，绿色的光线将索尔包覆起来，之后他抓住他兄长的胳膊想把他挪到床上，就像拖一头狩猎到的Bilgesnipe一样辛苦――他当然没做过那种事，这种愚笨粗重的差事自然是由肌肉笨蛋专门负责。  
在漂浮术的辅助下，他还是成功地将雷神半拖半拉到床上。  
他转身注视索尔沉睡中的脸，金发神明的眉宇间是散不去的忧伤，化解不开的哀愁。他是众神之王，雷霆之神。他从不是懦夫、孬种，没用的神，他是他所知最强大的神明，他那么强大，却也那么脆弱。  
――‘因为我输了，我才会在这里。’  
他愚蠢又可怜的哥哥。  
他把掌心放在索尔的后脑，将他压进自己怀里，如同安抚脆弱的孩子般一下一下轻轻拍抚那颗金色的脑袋。

洛基再次醒来恢复意识是好几天后的事，经过这些天，托尔的伤势已经恢复，左臂也装上了假肢。既然取得了灵魂宝石，洛基就想要尽快将弗利嘉从灵魂宝石释放出来，然而他的两个哥哥都坚持非要在洛基身体状况有一定程度的好转之后，才能够着手进行灵魂宝石的释放。  
担心洛基忽然神力空虚，昏倒不起，现在无论他去哪里、做什么，至少都有一名雷神跟随在左右，即使是在金宫的图书馆也不例外。  
洛基在藏书庞大的图书馆翻阅寻找需要的典籍，想从古老的记载中找出关于无限宝石的更多知识。托尔亦步亦趋的跟着，顺便也肩负起移动书架的功能。  
上次他们有类似的互动，还是在几百年前？彼时年少，他们仍是无忧无虑的王子，是纯洁无瑕的兄弟。洛基突然怔忡，本来要搁放在高迭的在托尔双手间书沓顶端的卷轴敲到了根基最薄弱的地方，高楼倾刻崩塌，所有的书啪啪的往下掉。  
“洛基……”  
托尔摊着双手，自责无措地看着他的兄弟，洛基的反应却出乎他的预料。  
洛基不自禁的伸手抚摸他兄长装上不久的假肢。曾彷如钢铁般坚硬强韧的肢体，如今成为真的金属。由阿斯加德最杰出的工匠用乌鲁金属打造出的新手臂几乎完美无缺——若是矮人国还在，就不用几乎两字——甚至能感受到外部刺激，拥有知觉，和真正的手臂无异。  
炙烫的眼泪啪嗒的滴落在乌金手臂，热感传达到脑部，托尔胸口钝痛了一下，他忍住惊讶，咽下叹息。他是一名战士，这种程度的战损对他来说是可接受的范围，但于爱他的人而言却不是，或许比剜心还痛。  
“别哭了，不是你的错。” 托尔两手环抱洛基，侧头轻吻他的眼角，“小傻瓜。”  
“哥哥……托尔……”  
他双手抓住托尔后背，紧紧抱着他的兄长兼丈夫，终于说出自己纠结已久的痛苦和秘密：  
“它是怪物。”  
和我一样。  
“我们还会有其他孩子的。”托尔拍着洛基的背，软声安慰，“还会有的。”  
洛基的瞳孔一下张大。托尔他早就知道了。他就知道已经被托尔发现了。  
洛基沉痛的阖上眼睛，在心中默语：但那是你的头生子。  
那本来该是他们的头生子，如他另一个哥哥所说，应该得到所有神明祝福，九界的推崇尊敬，承担阿斯加德的未来，继承两国王位，是九界的王，是神域的希望，却因为他的不计后果、他的轻率，被当作代价献祭出去。  
在跳过无限手套的情况下，他借用宝石全力建造足以保卫九界的防御罩，这是他必须为此支付的代价。  
他腹中那个注定不会属于他们的孩子、无法成为真正的神明的存在，正在日夜疯狂吸收他的力量。  
他是人们童年的梦魇，他的子嗣是被诅咒之子。  
泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下。

 

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

18.

 

萨诺斯消失后，宇宙陷入另一种混乱。当宇宙被萨诺斯的阴影笼罩时，人们在极度恐惧的氛围下苟且偷生，但在那样的高压忽然不见之后，却又变得惶然不知所措，不安的心理往外反映出来，政策的变更、组织的更动在所难免，而剧烈连续的行为变动又反复造成人心的浮躁，更有甚者，原本就负有野心的家伙趁隙崛起，宇宙边陲层出不穷的作乱便是因此而起，这样的混乱恐怕将再持续一阵子。  
无限宝石既是希望的象征，也是欲望的根源。阿斯加德集齐宝石的事很快传遍宇宙，来自宇宙各角落无数的请愿纷纷涌至，他们期待能够利用这六颗神奇宝石还原那些被泰坦人毁灭的星球，复活被抹杀的生命，回到萨诺斯大开杀戒前的时空。  
但使用宝石许愿，扭转本已注定的结果，是否将会造成又一次的宇宙浩劫、时空分裂，带来更大的灾难？  
索尔捏紧颤抖的拳头，不能再那么做了。他拒绝这么做，他已经失去了和命运抗争的勇气，更何况，使用了宝石许愿之后，有极大可能无法还原灵魂宝石。比起用宝石许愿，他更愿意选择还原灵魂宝石，将弗利嘉聪在宝石禁锢中解放出来。一旦成功破坏灵魂宝石之后，从此世上就会少了一颗无限宝石，六颗宝石不再完整，直到有人再度前往沃米尔献祭所爱……

这段日子洛基昼夜研究，只要清醒就埋首于魔法书当中。除了图书馆之外，有时他也会到弗利嘉的宫殿。洛基低着头翻阅母亲的藏书，指尖上多了分小心翼翼。  
这次轮到索尔陪伴跟随在一旁，他刚到这个阿斯加德时，第一个来的地方就是母亲的宫殿。那时候他还以为自己能够拯救一切，改变未来，满怀信心和期盼。  
索尔望着洛基穿梭在芬撒里尔宫的身影，不由得流露出怀念之情，嘴角微微弯起。他想起他们承欢母亲膝下，绕在神后身边打转的童年，也想起洛基沉浸在学习魔法哪儿也不肯去，拒绝和他去练剑、打猎的年岁。  
可是他终究得从千年份的回忆里头抽身，回到眼前的现实。  
“你不只在查怎么释放灵魂宝石，你肯定早在知道母亲的牺牲时，就已经展开研究，除了灵魂宝石外，你还在查别的，对不对？”  
他绕到洛基面前，开口问。  
洛基一时怔愣住，他没想到索尔会这么敏锐，会发现到这一点，并就此质问他。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，然后下定决心。  
“对，我还在调查其他的，比如无限手套许愿的程度，如何用无限手套许愿复原应该复原的，却不会造成伤害，比如怎么运用灵魂宝石，将两个来自不同时空的灵魂融合为一。”  
――‘将两个来自不同时空的灵魂融合为一。’  
像萨诺斯那样融合两个灵魂，结合双方的记忆和感觉，如同一人。  
“也就是二合为一，相信我，我能做到，哥哥。”  
洛基抬起绿宝石般坚定剔透的眼睛。  
“然后呢？”索尔问。  
然后……不分离也没有关系，可以将融合后的灵魂灌注在同一付身体，黑发神明吶吶的说。  
他本来就是他的洛基，他们原本是一个宇宙，因为时空分裂，才出现了两个雷神，他们原来就是同一个人，将他们重新黏合成一个有何不可呢？  
在那个时空，这个人或许已经一无所有。  
原来的宇宙分裂为二，现在让雷神合而为一好像也没什么不对。他们本来就该永远在一起。  
垂目对上洛基充满希冀的眼神，索尔又问：“你希望如此吗？”索尔想起前一天，托尔陪着洛基暂时摆脱床榻和魔法典籍，难得走出室外，即便只是在金宫里的小花园。  
另一个他坐在长椅的一端，让洛基枕着他的大腿横躺在长椅，自己怪声怪调唱着歌取悦他的兄弟，一边揉弄洛基的头发。  
稍微年长的雷神咕哝着明明可以唱得好听一点嘛。但他始终隐在藤蔓假墙后，不曾泄漏自己的存在，不去打搅他们。  
洛基穿着一件长袍，即使是宽松简单的家居常服，绵软的布料上仍暗绣着王室专属的纹样。长椅收容不了邪神全部的大长腿，他一只脚踏在椅面上，另一只脚则晾到了凳子外。  
他们头顶上有一座拱形的玫瑰花架，刚刚过了盛开的锋期。花园的阳光洒落在他们身上，偶尔歌声停止，托尔会低头贴在洛基的耳边说悄悄话，把洛基逗得咯咯笑起。盛开到尾声的玫瑰花禁不住笑声颤落，花瓣从花架飘掉在墨绿色的袍角上，谁也没有去注意到。  
在索尔的眼中，这幕景色宛如镀上一层光一样梦幻朦胧。花园、玫瑰花架、阿斯加德式的长袍，这些都已经不会再有了，都已经随着阿斯加德的殒落，不复存在。  
――袍子说不定会有，爱偷藏私货的洛基也许在魔法口袋里偷偷攅了几件。洛基就像他层出不穷的恶作剧，总是令人意想不到。然而真相是，他连那个调皮的魔法师也一并弄丢了。

洛基磁性优雅的声音将他拉回现实。  
“如果你想要――”  
索尔伸手握住弟弟的后颈，温热厚实的掌心熨热了冰凉的皮肤。他放缓了语气，用温柔包容的眼光对着他。  
“我不想要，我不想占据别人的存在，即使那是另外一个我。”  
“你们有自己的人生，属于你们自己的存在意义。我不能窃占你，或是我自己。”索尔面露微笑，轻摸洛基的脸。  
“还有，别以为‘我’能够接受，那家伙脾气可大呢。”  
雷神的心胸才没有那么宽大。  
洛基想必是和另一个自己商量过后，才向他提出灵魂融合这件事，托尔没有当面驳回，却不代表是打从心底乐意接受这么做，没有任何人比他更了解自己。  
“别看他那样子，吃醋吃得可大了，就和你一样，”索尔强作欢快，发出爽朗的笑声，“所以，我们是天生的绝配不是吗？”  
这个宇宙、这趟旅程，满足了他最不可能的想象：阿斯加德根盘犹在，洛基活着，是他的名副其实的伴侣，孕育着他们共同的子嗣，一切是如此的顺遂美好，可是这个美梦却不是属于他的――他试着去争抢过，抢到之后才明白永远不会属于他。  
现在梦该结束了。索尔低头，抵住弟弟的额头。  
“你是他的。”  
“你是属于他一个人的。”  
他拍拍洛基的背，咧开嘴绽出笑容。逡视过母亲的宫殿的每一个角落，洒在窗台的阳光一度吸引了他，他把目光拉回到黑发神明脸上。  
“我知道你不想再等下去了，赶快去见她吧。让我们赶快见到她吧。”

 

有关释放灵魂宝石，他们并未远征沃米尔，而是选择在阿斯加德。我们的阿斯加德难道会逊于沃米尔，阿斯加德本身就是个传奇的存在，拥有庞大的神奇能量，洛基这样轻佻解释。  
“弄不好的话，了不起把阿斯加德整个炸掉而已。”  
“洛基！这个玩笑并不好笑！”雷神异口同声。  
邪神耸耸肩。  
为了这一天，洛基做足准备，他被两个哥哥养得很好，气色良好，神力充沛，足够应付大型的灵魂魔法。  
他们所在之处是阿斯加德的河海汇流处。眼前是开阔的大海，波光粼粼，身侧、背后是河川和山林。潺潺的河水正永不停歇的流入闪亮的阿斯加德大海。  
河流，代表时间的流逝，区域的分割，承载着生与死，是灵魂来往之处，将它们载送往应许与应归之处。  
“你一个人可以吗？”托尔露出明显的担忧。不是质疑洛基的能力，而是担心洛基一个人负荷太重。“我们可以从九界找其他的法师来帮忙。”  
像华纳海姆那边，华纳海姆有许多优秀的魔法师，弗利嘉就是华纳海姆人，或许能找到弗利嘉的亲人来协助。  
以他贫瘠的魔法知识，灵魂法术这种……由血脉相连的族亲来施行是不是更有效果也不费劲？  
洛基用孺慕的眼神注视着橘色宝石，“即便没有血缘，我们也有比之深刻的羁绊。”他收回目光，侧头斜睇他的兄长，“也许我需要你的老相好精灵女王呢，亚尔夫海姆的魔法造诣不逊于华纳海姆，是不是该给你一个去见她面的理由？”  
“洛基！”托尔胀着脸帮为自己辩解，“你别误会，我跟她什么都没有！”  
洛基呵呵两声，索尔阴鸷的眼光刺得托尔背脊发凉。

全宇宙都知道阿斯加德拥有六颗无限宝石，或虎视眈眈，或满怀期望，期盼阿斯加德能够运用这无可匹敌的宇宙魔法，令时间倒回，逝者复苏，复原伤痕累累的宇宙，恢复到泰坦人作孽之前的宇宙样貌。然而这份希望却因为任性又自私的邪神而无法被实现。  
同时被否决掉还有雷神没有说出口的愿望。  
雷神们也有自己的愿望。他们现在拥有了全部的无限宝石，可以用宝石实现所有想要达成的想法，弥补遗憾，愈合伤痛，甚至是在又一次宇宙危机到来时，许愿拯救宇宙。  
洛基都知道，但动用了宝石后也许就救不回弗利嘉，他执意要用扭转宇宙的愿望去换回他们的母亲。  
洛基左右轮流看两名雷神。  
本来是与生俱来的使命，誓言守护的中庭与矮人国将会真正地永远消失，把斯人带出亡界的再度尝试也被放弃。他们将他们的愿望都让给了他。  
在“开始了吗？”这句音量低微的问话出现之前，洛基已经吟祷起咒语，繁复的语句从他菲薄的唇瓣间流泻而出。雷神们看得见法师嘴唇开合，却听不见声音，只看见橘红色的宝石从那个人指间往空中飞去。  
升到某个高度后，宝石停住并开始闪烁，发出橘色光芒，紧接着肉眼可见的能量波从外往内，从阿斯加德四周往宝石里头凝聚，周遭的水面也受影响，涟漪不断。随着魔法师越来越快速越来越华丽的手势，汇聚过来的力量也越多。  
在陪伴彼此成长的过程中，雷神无数过看过他的兄弟施展魔法。一开始，洛基需要出声念咒和准确的手势，渐渐的，他可以在无声和不需手势的状况下施展各种法术，这是高阶法师的特征，同时也恰合邪神诡谲难测的风格――以魔法在阿斯加德的地位，也不得不缄默低调。  
眼下邪神所施展的这些盛大激烈的手势和咒语，正呈示出这个魔法有多复杂庞大。  
能量饱和后，空气停止震动，宝石的光芒越来越盛，绽放出前所未有的璀璨光线，耀眼得令人无法逼视，彷佛能够穿透无数空间时间，天空大海也都被染成了橙红色。紧接着巨大的嗡鸣声忽然出现，整个阿斯加德都因此震荡摇晃，灵魂宝石在这一瞬碎裂成无数光点，向天空大地飞散。  
灵魂宝石的迸裂掀起了一波巨大的能量风暴，无差别地袭向各方，托尔见状赶紧将动也不动的洛基一把拉进怀里，用身躯替他抵挡冲击。  
待风暴泯去，天色恢复正常，慢慢有幽绿色的点状光芒从花丛、从树木、从石头、从河川、从大海、从云朵悄悄浮升，像有生命力一般在空气中飘浮飞舞，随后开始往某一处飘移汇聚。从四周飘来的点点荧光，在水边逐渐聚拢收敛，最后凝聚出一个人的身形。

凝现在他们面前的身影雍容而娴雅，双手端在腰前，长长的卷发从蓬松饱满的盘发处泄下垂落在双肩。  
是他们的母亲。  
“是妳吗？”洛基颤抖着低声呼唤，“母亲，妳回来了。”  
她有着和长子相同的金发蓝眼，只是那金色更加柔和淡雅，那蓝色更加轻浅透澈。含蓄温润的色彩在洛基绿眼睛里又被蕴开来，但那并不重要，是他的母亲回来了，真的回来了。  
“是我，孩子。”  
她依然那样的恬静美好，她的微笑如淙淙泉水一般沁入心脾。优雅高贵外，还有一股令人无法轻忽的勃然英气。  
她是阿斯加德最美丽的女神。  
是他心心念念的母亲。  
洛基小跑步过去，仅仅是两三步就将他们之间的距离缩减到无。  
“Mother……”  
重生归来的众神之后张开手臂迎接飞奔而来的小儿子。  
“My son, ”弗利嘉紧紧抱住黑发的小儿子，闭上眼眸感受彼此的温度，之后她睁眼侧头向两名雷神莞尔一笑，“and sons.”  
站在较远处的索尔没有避过温情的光辉，他喉头翻涌，蓝色的眼眸噙着泪水。  
她的小儿子依旧兀自占领母亲的怀抱，修长的身躯止不住微微颤抖。弗利嘉轻轻拍抚他的背，纵然岁月流逝，身高抽长，在为人母的眼中，永远是那个惹人心疼、敏感纤细的幼子。  
洛基将脸彻底埋在她的颈窝，感受那熟悉的温暖和味道，他仍然是那个依恋母亲的小男孩。不知道什么时候，已经泪流满面，等到他总算能够发出声音，一开口便是急切的告白：“Mother, Mother, I love you. I miss you.”  
弗利嘉用怜爱的指尖轻触儿子的脸颊，温柔回应，“I miss you too, my Loki.”  
托尔也终于忍不住了，上前张臂将弟弟和母亲一起团团抱住。  
弗利嘉在两个高大儿子的拥抱里寻找空隙，望向站在旁边的索尔，用眼神笑了一下，索尔呜咽一声，跨前加入拥抱的圈圈。  
四个人抱成一团，将娇小的女神包围在中间。  
“孩子们，你们辛苦了。”  
她轻声温柔的说，却在他们心扉清澈回响。  
“你们一定吃了很多苦，对不起，没有陪在你们身边。”弗利嘉牵着儿子们到水边坐下。  
“你们守住了家园，守住了彼此。我以你们为荣。过去如此，未来也是。”  
托尔眼泪盈满眼眶，所有的言语哽在喉咙。  
“做为兄弟和伴侣，你们可以吵架，也可以打架――呵，还是不要打架好了，试着多坦承一点，无论如何都不要分开，你们需要对方，你们是彼此的原点和目标。”  
成年的神明们貌似乖乖在听着母亲的话，像是九界之中再也没有比他们更恭顺乖巧的孩子。  
“所有的付出和失去，所有的努力和不放弃，有时――其实是许多时候无法马上兑现，或是在最期待的时刻看见结果。虽然现在看不见，但终有一天会以意想不到的形式呈示出来。”她是华纳人，是魔法师，是能够为未来做出预言的女巫和先知者。所付出的努力一定会以某种形式在生命中出现。因此不要着急，也不要觉得失望。  
弗利嘉温柔梳理着小儿子脑后的头发，洛基眼神眷恋在母亲脸上流连，“答应我，多爱重自己，好吗？”  
她亲密地亲吻儿子们的脸颊。  
“时间到了，孩子们，”弗利嘉轻拍洛基的手背，忽然说。她拽着裙子起身，往前走去，“我得走了。”  
年轻的神明们跟随他们母亲动作一致地站起来。  
她遥望远方，神情飘渺，“你们听到了吗？你们的父亲在呼唤我。偷偷告诉你们，少了我，他可是什么都做不好呢。”  
最后，她轻轻笑起。  
别让孩子们知道，别让你的兄弟知道，别让你父亲知道――阿斯加德的黄金家族总是拥有许多秘密，这是王室家族共通的特征和悲剧源头，无可避免。有朝一日，他们一家重新相聚的话，就不要再有那些隐晦避谈、必须要保守的秘密了。  
邪神与雷神们满脸惊愕，慌张地交换着眼神，终究明白了即将发生的事情。  
“No.”洛基含着眼泪，小声的说。他想要挽留，她怎么能够离开呢？母亲温暖的怀抱，关怀 的眼神，他怎么舍得放手，他还需要这些，他还需要她。  
他们的母亲始终笑着。  
“索尔，”弗利嘉转头凝睇短发的雷神，温婉微笑，“告诉你的洛基，告诉他，我知道他爱我，我也爱他。”  
在孩子们依依的目光下，女神的身姿逐渐远离，渐渐变得朦胧难辨，转瞬之后化成点点金粉，往天空飘散消失。

再见了，我爱你们。  
我们会再度相见的。

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

诡计之神来到地球战场，走向战场硝烟最密集的地方之一。  
虽然偶尔有些小打小闹，但他诞生成长于九界最和平的时代，他原以为苏尔特尔对神域的进攻，以及他刚刚做的――他的手仍在微微颤抖，已经是他见识过最惨烈的战事。  
来自外层空间的战舰掀起了层层巨浪，洪水淹没了中庭的城市和山脉。触目所及之处，堆满了神族、巨人以及外星怪兽的尸体。天空炮火密布，早就看不出原本的颜色，中庭凡人花了几千年才好不容易缔造出的文明在外星访客的蹂躏下彻底粉碎崩塌。硝烟的尽头有一个金色的身影，洛基毫不迟疑地朝其冲去。  
“…….”  
在那里的却是众神之父，他孤身一人，勉力站着，在战役中向来与众神之父形同一体的八脚神马倒在不远处。洛基记忆中从不沾尘的金色铠甲如今污损不堪。  
自从知道他们并无血缘关系，并将他指定为他亲生儿子的配偶后，他们之间就存在着一道难以言喻且难以跨越的尴尬与隔阂。虽然本来就一直都有，只是变得更加具体清晰。原来这个人对托尔的偏爱都是有理有据，早就有迹可循，是他自欺太甚，才会毫无所觉。  
奥丁望向他的次子，“孩子你过来。”  
奥丁呼唤他，洛基迟疑了一下，仍是听言上前。  
他双手捧起奥丁不久前借给他的永恒之枪，“All father。”  
他刚用它完成了众神之父交给他的任务。  
“它是你的了。”  
奥丁并未伸手接过，而是将手按在洛基的手背上。  
握好它，以此为凭证，我将赋予你与神王同等的权利和义务。  
众神之父如此说，邪神表情一愣，随后用轻蔑嘲讽的口吻：  
“我需要发誓吗？说I swear？”  
“孩子，你的誓言早已存在铭刻在你心底，比说出口的言语更铮铮可信，不会泯灭。”  
话音一落，众神之父开始施展法术，将永恒之枪与谎言之神捆绑在一起。永恒之枪从此成为谎言之神专属的神器。  
随着魔法光芒闪逝，原本伫停在附近的两只乌鸦腾空飞起。其中的一只因为受伤少了半截翅膀，飞行起来摇摇晃晃。  
牠们一边嘎嘎长鸣，一边往天边飞去。  
“牠们会将我的意旨传遍九界每一角落，众神会知晓你已成为永恒之枪的拥有者，亦是阿斯加德的另一位主人。”  
奥丁随即不支，半跪了下来，他已然用尽了最后一丝力量。他挪动苍老无力的沉重身体就地坐下。  
“读我的记忆，洛基。”  
奥丁说。  
跟方才一样，又一次的不容拒绝，洛基紧咬嘴唇。他不该在这里，他不该在这里多浪费一分一秒。他必须尽快赶至托尔身边。  
奥丁当然知道他所想。  
“别着急，他不会死在这。”  
洛基以他做为法师的感知力，晓得奥丁命不久矣。九界之主，众神之父的殇逝就在这须臾之间，这并不足以完全打破洛基的困惑与迟疑。  
由于众神之父的威严或是其他什么，最后洛基仍是依从了。  
洛基颤巍巍朝众神之父伸出手，奥丁也抬手覆在洛基的，一起按在他的前额。在众神之父的意识里，洛基看见了倾颓的世界树，约顿海姆、亚尔夫海姆、华纳海姆……逐一从树桠崩落，然后是黑云密布的阿斯加德，一声惊天动地的巨响后，某个怪物卷着汹涌的潮水从阿斯加德底下猛然钻出，硕大的身躯令阿斯加德地盘转瞬碎裂。  
变成雨点从天而降的海水冲掉弥漫四处的尘埃灰霾，洛基终于隐约看见怪物的模样。它拥有铺天盖地的体形，蜿蜒䪲长的身躯，庞大的骨翼从身干两侧展出。  
有翼的蛇？还是，龙？  
洛基瞪大了眼睛。  
但他很快就转移了他的视线，因为他发现了他的兄长。  
Thor！洛基对着幻觉无声大喊。  
他的兄长直挺挺地站在巨怪面前，赭红的披风在风雨中不停翻卷，就像神域孩童们听过的床边故事那样，像中庭凡人颂扬过的传说那样，英雄面对着他不可能完成的挑战。雷神有虬结强壮的肌肉和壮硕的身形，但在巨大的怪物前方也不过沧海一粟。  
几道足够惊动宇宙的雷电之后，电白光芒消褪，腾空扭转的怪物口中多了一样物体。  
喀擦一声，巨怪将雷神拦腰咬断。  
洛基瞠着饱含水光的眼睛瞪视众神之父。但他脑海中仍全是他的兄长在怪物口中断成两截的可怕景象。  
“为什么――”  
为什么会发生这些，为什么要给他看这个？洛基明白这是奥丁窥得的未来一景，奥丁是认为他可以阻止或是改变这个吗？  
然而众神之父没有回答他，或者不能够。  
众神之父举起手，比向远方。  
“去找他吧，找到你的兄长。”  
他的身体正在消散，轮廓漸漸变得模糊，金尘冉冉上升。  
“带他回家。”  
声音飘进洛基的耳中时，众神之父已经化为星辰。

 

操纵大型灵魂魔法一定会大量消耗神力法力，他们早就有所准备，但没有预期到的是母亲的骤然消逝。  
他们耗尽心血，用了所有愿望，只得到与母亲的最后一面。虽然有了道别的机会，但伤心遗憾仍在所难免。对洛基而言，心里所承受的打击，远比身体上的大出许多。即使在昏迷中，那个人也会一阵阵的抽搐，有如被梦魇纠缠――以前即使长时间昏睡，至少还算安稳。经过十几天的辗转起伏，洛基的状况才逐渐变好，有所恢复，能够平稳地汲取雷神们输送给他的神力，不再像陷在无止尽的恶梦里般的痛苦反复。  
他的兄长为他终于得到安稳感到欣慰，眼睛里涌着笑意。索尔盯着洛基熟睡的脸，拉着他的一只手，五指交叉紧握。  
“洛基。”索尔低下头亲吻扣在最上方的拇指。  
不知道过了多久，索尔看见另一个雷神也出现在床前。  
其实托尔早就来到，他远远看着未来的自己贪婪地注视床上的人，眼底是满满爱意与渴望，彷佛是要一次性把百年、千年的份通通弥补起来。  
他是透过他，想他世界的洛基，还是渴求洛基本身，这并没什么区别。  
托尔不禁捏拳又松开，如此重复了两遍。有时候他真的很同情又可怜那个人，他甚至不敢做没有洛基的想象。  
他嫉妒那个人，嫉妒他能够不顾一切心无旁鹜，抛却世界抛弃身分职责全心全意地来爱洛基。反之，他被雷神之名，被奥丁之子之名束缚，他被国王使命束缚，他被英雄之名束缚，可是那个索尔，不在乎世界和其他。  
他不是没有发现到那一次洛基凌乱的鬓发，反常红润的嘴唇，以及眼角的泪痕。  
他嫉妒，对于那两人之间那些暧昧又深情的互动，他当然嫉妒。来自未来宇宙的雷神，比自己成熟强大、比自己温柔体贴。当那个人还是侍卫道格时，看洛基的眼神温柔得像要淌出蜜来，彷佛世界只剩下这个人，是他独一无二的珍宝，他不在乎世界外部和其他。不过短短几年，差异却如此巨大。  
托尔恨过也嫉妒过，他何尝不想放弃责任专注于洛基。他和洛基本也有无可取代的羁绊――包括具体的，他却必须亲手斩断并且杀死。  
“有那些，你就不爱我了吗？”  
洛基大概会挑眉轻嗤这样反问他。  
他永远不懂那个小坏蛋是怎么在不曾被爱和刻骨深爱着的思维矛盾中取得平衡。  
对诡计之神而言，那是他想要的雷神索尔吗？洛基期待他的兄长这么对待他，视他为先或全部，但真要变成这样时，又会觉得哪里不对。他们并生并长，所以也应该并存并兴，保有自我，有自己的坚持和个性。  
他将自私的情感留在门外，走了进来。  
发现托尔后，索尔松开了手，挪动肩膀转身。  
“他睡很久了，我叫醒他吧？”  
“不用。”  
托尔摇头，径直走到床旁边坐了下来，他伸手抚摸床上人的黑色发丝，没有再开口说话，和另一个自己的目光方向相同。  
托尔沉迷地看着弟弟的睡脸，好一会儿后才喃喃说：“曾经我希望他一直生病，这样的话他就哪里也去不了，哪里也无法去，我就能够一直看着他。”  
那是他和他都还十分年幼的时候，顶多不过是到弗利嘉腰部那么高，那时候的他满心只想着要霸占住自己唯一的兄弟。现在他依然像是不懂事的孩子，否则怎么仍旧想要霸占这个人。  
“对，没错。只属于我的。”  
有个声音附和他。  
“不出去，不被别人看见，不跟任何人说话，只跟我玩耍，只让我一直看着、陪着，一直属于我。”  
甚至盼望对方生病，盼望他一直躺在床上，哪里也不会去，留在自己身边。他们是彼此唯一的兄弟，他是充满占有欲的兄长。但后来，是他先离开了他。男孩子总是更向往外面的世界。  
洛基忽然咂着嘴翻了个身。他的两个哥哥相视一笑。  
此刻的洛基像打盹的猫的卷在被窝里，看似温顺无害，然而作为他的兄长却知道，不论是何时的洛基，自幼到现在，满足和顺从都不是他的天性。  
两人同时抬起头，两双蓝眼睛再度撞在一起。雷神们一前一后站起身，不舍地再三转头回顾床上的人，一起走出卧室。  
我需要那个。托尔指了指被搁置在外殿一角的战斧，开门见山说。  
“在你回去你原本的世界之前，我想要借一下那个。”  
索尔瞬间怒气窜升，面色严厉，“你还在想风暴战斧？”他试图压住火气，“萨诺斯已经――威胁不存在了！”  
索尔不懂，事到如今托尔居然仍在觊觎风暴战斧，觊觎他或许无法驾驭的武器。  
托尔直视他的眼睛，毫不躲避。  
“打从一开始，我要用风暴战斧对付的，泰坦人之外，还有真正的敌人。”  
他深刻畏惧的从来不是萨诺斯。不只是萨诺斯。  
萨诺斯毁了半个宇宙，但接下来的敌人，会毁掉一整个宇宙，这才是真正的危机。  
“你说真正的敌人？是谁？新的敌人在哪里？”  
索尔连声追问。威胁总是层出不穷的，总是会有新的敌人出现，索尔并非不明白这一点。  
那不是新的，它不是新的敌人。托尔心中吶喊。他一直都知道这敌人的存在，并亲手创造了它。  
“我和洛基谈过了，”托尔神色里显露出一丝逃避，但这是他找索尔谈话的目的，“有件事你也必须知道――”  
洛基身体里孕育的不是神之子。  
它是将要灭世的怪物。

“我不相信！”  
索尔激动驳斥，相反地托尔则是十分冷静，开始阐述理由。这不仅是他个人做出的判断，更是和洛基讨论过后的结果。经历了这么多，这对兄弟兼伴侣终于稍稍学会了开诚布公。  
“萨诺斯用心灵令牌窜改我的记忆，扭曲我的心灵的同时，也让我看见了我的未来，我的死亡――我的头生子将会夺走我的性命。”  
从海底升起的蛇形怪物，无法想象的庞大，身上发出闪电与火焰交绕的光芒，它一个扭身之间就能够毁灭一个星系，星辰不断陨落，如永不止歇的雨。阿斯加德被倒灌的海水淹没，却熄灭不了正吞噬神域的火海。这里只是它的起点。  
它与它的父亲，只有一个能够存留。神杀死神，父母杀死子女，子女杀死父母，兄弟姐妹杀死彼此，这是他们无可逃避的宿命。雷神立足的土地在大蛇的蹂躏下已经完全消失，他发出痛苦的咆哮，直到蛇身将他缠绕，蛇信向他送出毒液。雷神逐渐无法动弹，仅能用他转成灰白的眼瞳反映出宇宙越来越深的黑暗与死寂。  
“故事不都是这样的吗？最强大的神明终将为其子所弒。”  
索尔讥讽回嘴：“你并不强大。”  
“但你是。”  
“你真正惧怕的是自己的头生子？就因为你怀疑他会杀了你？”和谎言之神相处了一千年，只要他想，他也可以词锋锐利。  
“它注定会杀死我，”也许还有你。托尔丝毫不退却，“它会毁灭世界。它的存在会致使宇宙陷入全毁的危机。”  
在那之前必须阻止！  
索尔的眼睛越发血红， “你的意思是――你要亲手杀掉你的头生子？”他斥吼： “你就不会痛吗？那是你和洛基的孩子，你们的头生子！”  
托尔突然浮起不合时宜的胜利感。直到此刻之前，这个人始终不肯松口坦率承认洛基腹中胎儿是谁的，虽然托尔从不怀疑。  
“你怎么能够自作主张不要这个孩子！”  
托尔面色沉了下来，这是我们共同的决定，他顿一下接着说：“洛基也同意，他也认为必须这么做。”  
甚至是他要求的。这是他们坦承以对，互相交换已知讯息，将所有秘密向对方坦白，商量过后，一起做下的决定。  
“那个傻瓜之前为了阿斯加德，为了守护九界，争取有足够时间和更多筹码与萨诺斯周旋，他使用无限宝石，借用宝石全力，承诺向无限宝石献出堪比生命的重要东西。”  
幸也不幸，洛基的寿命并没有因此被取走而减短，被用来交易的是他们的头生子。  
洛基早早就感知到他腹中胎儿有异常，明白它已成为无限宝石讨取的祭品。无论如何，它不可能是正常的神之子。  
萨诺斯用心灵宝石让托尔看见的末日幻象。  
洛基读取到的奥丁记忆。  
以及注定将被无限宝石夺走的神嗣。  
从所有已知的可能未来里，洛基和托尔归纳推断出结论：第一种第二种基本上是相同的，殊途同归，它们都指向同一个结局，雷神死亡，世界毁灭，而造就这个结果无疑的就是献祭给无限宝石的洛基腹中胎儿，他们的头生子。  
索尔终于忍不住，出手掐起托尔的下颌，使力将他整个人提高起来。索尔瞪视托尔，几乎要用眼神杀死他。归纳推断？他们怎么能够用推论决定他们头生子的生死？  
“你怎么敢？你们怎么能？我不会放弃孩子的，它必须留下来！”  
索尔阴沉难看的脸色变得更加可怖，语气中带着明显的警告与胁迫，但托尔并未因此动摇，他直直凝视那张和自己一模一样的脸。  
索尔松开了手，放他下来。  
“你说不会放弃孩子，所以你是要洛基去死吗？”  
托尔冷声说。索尔瞳孔剧烈震动，他怎么可能想要洛基死！  
“那个东西在吸收和消耗洛基的生命，在伤害他，你看不明白吗？感觉不到吗？我相信你一定有发现，它正在一点一滴杀死他！”  
洛基孕育的过程如此辛苦，然而任何折腾也伤害不了胎儿，受到损伤的只有洛基。洛基日以继夜不停流失力量，也许输送神力给洛基能解一时之困，但根本的问题仍在。洛基腹中的存在、那个未诞生的孩子正不断夺取他本身的生命力，那样明显，索尔一定感受得出来，只是不愿意面对现实而已。  
他不相信这家伙会为了一个虚妄、不切实际的存在去交换洛基的性命。  
“不，不会，”索尔摇头，犹自挣扎，他沙哑着声音：“我会把我的神力，我会把全部的神力都给他们。洛基不会死，他不能死。”  
他向托尔抬起脸，他仍想拥有希望。  
“万一不是呢？万一预言错了呢，不是你们认为的那样，你们杀死的就是一个无辜的生命！你们的头生子！”  
“一旦对了，被牺牲的就不是一个无辜的生命，而是整个宇宙的头生子、次子、么儿，整个宇宙所有无辜的生命。”  
另一个他残酷地说。

 

洛基将施放完能量的寒冰之匣收回魔法口袋。这一次他直接灌注了百年份的能量到约顿海姆的能源中枢，这段期间约顿海姆将持续受到寒冰之匣的庇荫，不会再有能源匮缺之虞。  
亲身体验过战斧雷神的威怒，又在金宫做客了好一阵子，赫尔布尔迪现在可乖顺得很，一百年之内大概都不会想搞事情，认命地做好他代理国王的工作，一点也不想再找他那个便宜兄弟阴毒古怪的诡计之神的麻烦了，更别说赫尔布尔迪到如今都不明白为何会有两名雷神，而他们随便哪个都可以轻易把他敲成冰渣渣。  
表面上这百年能量是雷神将赫尔布尔迪和巫医‘请来’神域做客这么久的赔礼。真正的原因只有他们自己明白，接下来洛基可能……无暇旁顾。这理由当然是不可能告知外人。  
反正只要寒冰之匣还在阿斯加德，赫尔布尔迪也别想作怪。目视赫尔布尔迪吶吶离去的背影，洛基撇了下嘴。  
低头望了眼握住他手的粗砺手掌，感受默默传送到他体内的温暖神力，洛基抬眸回以一个我没事的微笑。在两名雷神不间断的神力滋养下，他的状况好了很多，甚至足以应付这次的约顿海姆之行。  
比起约顿海姆，其他事情就复杂麻烦多了。譬如无限宝石的处置。要如何处理剩下的无限宝石，两名雷神他们讨论过移交给其他星系的可能性。无限宝石太过引人觊觎，为了避免又出现像萨诺斯那样的野心者，比起全部收管在阿斯加德，移交给不同势力保管或许更为适宜。  
当年中庭的人发现到来自地球之外的存在，见识到更强大的力量后做了什么，以保护自己为名，他们加速提升武器发展，开启军备竞争，招致了一次比一次更高规格的战争，但也会有像至圣所那样以保护宇宙、守护宝石为使命的存在。一个人不可能只有至善和至恶，中庭有良善的人，也有怙恶之人，地球是如此，放大到宇宙亦是如此，总是能有值得托付宝石，既有力量且正直的人与组织。  
破坏力强大的力量宝石和时间宝石暂且先留在阿斯加德。空间宝石的话，索尔讪讪地说他可以负责带走，将它带离这个宇宙。言下之意，就是带回他的世界当这趟平行宇宙旅行的纪念品。  
你开心就好，洛基说，嘴角几乎绷不住。居然用看爱人的眼光盯一颗石头，他哥果真是个白痴，平平都是代替品，眼前这个暖呼呼又活跳跳的他岂不是更好！  
已有数个星球向阿斯加德表达出愿意收管现实与心灵宝石的意思，但光有意愿还不够，防卫武力和没有擅用宝石的私心才是重点，为了确认这些，托尔将亲自前往交涉和确定。  
和托尔同行的还有少数那些随托尔离开萨卡星的角斗士。虽然他们多数都选择留下来为阿斯加德神王效力，但也有心系故乡想要回归母星的，趁这次机会他们将和托尔一起展开星际旅行，踏上返乡之路。  
看着那几个即将返家的异星战士，掩不住的兴奋神色底下藏着一丝的害怕。雷神勾起微笑，眼角带着一抹苦涩，他能体会他们对故里的情怯，“至少能够回家，有家可回总是好的。”  
洛基蹙起眉，神色担忧地望向索尔。索尔暗示也明示过，他准备回去他原本的世界，虽然那至少是在解决神嗣的问题，一切尘埃落定以后的事情。  
“哥哥你真的要回去吗？但那个世界已经没有――你可以留在这里。”  
索尔他与其回到那个他早已经一无所有的世界，不如留在这个宇宙，至少在这里他不会一无所有。留在这里，这里有阿斯加德，还有――  
“留下来，真的，你知道可以的，”洛基一付认真地说，“没有3P解决不了的三角问题。”  
索尔伸手掐住洛基的上下两片唇瓣。捏住洛基嘴巴，一边转过脸对另一个自己说：  
“管好你弟弟。”  
“那也是你弟。”托尔一笑，瞅了眼被封住嘴巴愤愤不平，仍不认为自己发言有任何问题一派坦然的邪神，托尔故作无奈摆手，不敢管，管不了。  
“我很快回来，我们阿斯加德见。”托尔拍拍洛基，飒爽转身。  
约顿海姆合法国王的两名贴身骑士走了一个，剩洛基和索尔还留下约顿海姆的冰原上。  
约顿海姆的冰雪依然强劲，凛冽的寒风卷起沙粒呼啸着吹过这块黑色冻原，令人不禁觑起眼睛。  
无论是当初带着洛基和四勇士挑衅约顿海姆导致被放逐地球，或是和这个洛基透过空间通道拜访冰霜之国，全都彷如隔世，又像是昨日才刚发生。  
“我可以抱抱你吗？”  
索尔对洛基说，洛基大方地敞开双臂，说了声请，语音未落，对方就像撞上来似的上前猛力抱住他。  
洛基嗷呜了一声，“好险我是个霜巨人，换成凡人不死，也剩半条命。”承受着足以掐断脊骨的拥抱，洛基嘟嘟囔囔地说，普通体质的种族哪受得了这种折腾。拥抱约顿海姆人对阿斯加德人而言，可没什么抑冷的作用，相反地可能会冻死得更快。  
他在索尔背上搧拍两下。  
“只要抱抱就好吗？你想要做更多――另一种‘抱’也可以。”  
“嘿，别闹。”  
索尔本来要松开手，却不自觉加重了手臂的力道。由怀中的人清瘦的身子、平坦的腹肚，完全感受不到他正在妊娠，整个人反倒是变得更为瘦削伶仃。  
索尔心肌缩紧，又想起另一个雷神与自己之间有关于洛基孩子的谈话。

 

压抑着怒气，索尔强逼自己冷静，在一连串的变故之后，这变成他极擅长的事。  
“所以，你要放弃洛基和你们的头生子？”换做是他，就算置宇宙于危险，他也要选择洛基和孩子。  
“因为不是你的世界，就算毁灭了也无所谓吗？”托尔冷笑。  
他们曾经拒绝帮宇宙复原那些逝去的生命，但在可预知的情况坐视宇宙生灵消失，生命被夺走，又是另外一回事了。  
在索尔目光不及之处，托尔眸底溢出软弱的水光。他也曾经怀抱过微弱的希望，以为或许能够藉助弗利嘉的力量与智慧寻求解决方法，却没想到她停留的时间居然那么短。  
“因为这样，所以你要弒神吗？你是怕死吗？” 索尔硬声质问。  
“很多人都杀过神。”托尔说。索尔控制不住笑了。是啊，许多人都杀过神。那么神杀一个注定弒父灭世的神，又算得了什么。地球那些工作上的朋友们，常用中庭的北欧神话来调侃这位奥丁之子，他总是大笑说不是这样，对于那些故事一笑哂之。然而最终他们果然是神话里头的造物，逃不过悲剧的宿命。  
拯救世界的方式不是杀妻就是弒子，索尔要疯笑了，但他只是颓丧地拱下背，双手掩住眼睛，用虚弱的气声：  
“没有其他方法了吗？”  
别说是战斧，神力乃至生命，他都可以交给洛基，倾尽所有，全部贡献给洛基和他的孩子。所以，可以不要夺走他们吗？  
他仍是不肯相信，雷神和邪神的头生子怎么会成为命定中的毁世怪物。为什么他连只是想要看到一个圆满结局也这么难？难道真的只有屠神弒子才是唯一的办法？  
托尔目光飘向一墙之隔的寝室，他收敛语气，“你以为洛基为什么不自己来告诉你？因为他害怕，不是怕你无法接受，更怕你失望。”  
托尔的知情，于洛基而言，厘不清是救赎或是加深罪疚，但他仍不敢告诉另一个兄长真相。索尔是那么期望那个孩子的出现，他怎么能够忍心，何况即使他如实以告，那份期待恐怕也不会因此减少半分。不论是洛基或是托尔，都认为不能将这孩子留下，但索尔的态度令人担忧，索尔一直将它视若亲生，一旦知道他们不打算让孩子出世，甚至在出生后杀了它，一心想要抹煞它的存在，索尔一定会坚决反对。  
“洛基很敏感，只要我或你流露对那孩子一点点的不舍和遗憾，对他而言都是凌迟。”  
“……”  
索尔哽咽住，一句话也说不出来，沉痛与懊悔彷佛汹涌的海浪，将他席卷淹没。洛基之前是怎么独自承受这痛苦的秘密，怀着什么样的心情面对满心期待孩子的他。  
“洛基愿意启口告诉我们真相，和我们商讨，暴露他隐藏的秘密，不要辜负他的信任和期待。”  
洛基肯坦白，寻求他们的支持，而不是出走躲起来，或是默默一个人承受，尝试他所能想到的更偏激的方法和手段。他们应该知道这代表什么，这是来自邪神最不可能的，最大的坦率和信任。  
看着托尔的眼睛，索尔忽然明白。这个人怎么会不痛呢？他就是他。但他不会有他的痛苦和不舍。  
索尔突然想到，既然早知道自己和洛基结合会诞生出杀父灭世的怪物，“但你――！”  
托尔将脸往旁撇去。他知道索尔指的是什么。  
“我做了。因为你，因为你的到来，因为你的风暴战斧，我看见了希望，我能够战胜大蛇的机会。”  
看见风暴战斧的瞬间，托尔看见了希望，看见黑暗中的曙光。有了风暴战斧，他就可以打倒萨诺斯，可以打倒他的头生子。  
这是扭转命运的盛大机会。  
让爱自己的人、自己爱的人以为自己一点都不爱他，有多痛苦，他一直陷在这样的无尽黑暗之中。  
直到风暴战斧的出现，他看见转变的契机，他能够做选择了，他需要从中择一：维持现状，或是推动命运，促使最后的敌人出现。  
裹足不前的话，命运就会停滞，他们继续陷在死局里头，但如果有扳倒它的机会呢？对一生自负骄傲的雷霆之神而言，战胜敌人、对抗命运是他与生俱来的习惯与使命。他决定不再回避，他要迎战命运，战斗到最后。  
“We can’t ! ”我们赢不了！索尔激动得大嚷起来，“你真是个疯子，奥丁之子！”  
一股发自肺腑深处的苦涩涌上喉咙。  
“你怎么敢与命运斗争！”  
做为是时空逆旅的过客，他比任何人都晓得和命运对抗的代价以及结果。什么与命运抗衡，全是狗屎。命运不可逆转，扭转只会带来更严重的灾难，接受它，接受早就应该注定到来的宿命，才是正确无比的作法。  
他更不能接受的是――“你怎么敢拿他来赌？”  
托尔只是望了他一眼，良久才开口：  
“你问我我怕死吗？我不怕死，雷神从不畏惧死亡。”  
“万一我真的杀不死它，用上风暴战斧、我的全部力量也杀不死它，到时候你就带着洛基走，带他回你的世界去。”  
索尔转头看自己的侧脸，看着虽然经历过失败，却仍因为拥有洛基在身边而无所畏惧的自己。索尔既羡慕又嫉妒，又可怜自己的乐观和天真。  
“不要说不怕死，更不要随时想着牺牲，你的命对有的人来说，比他自己、比整个宇宙更重要。无惧牺牲这种话，永远不要再说出口。”  
他用说服自己的语气，他也确实正在这么做。  
“他和你，你们以及孩子，都不会有事的。”

 

索尔收拢手掌，掐着手心，一边松开了拥抱的臂膀。他低头轻轻吻了下弟弟的眼下颧骨。  
“出发吧。”  
洛基颔首，开始领着索尔往目的地前进。  
他偷偷瞄了他的兄长一眼。他知道索尔仍然无法接受他们对于他头生子的决定。  
他放不下，但他可以。  
他是天生的约顿海姆人，却是后天的阿斯加德男人，千百年来他都相信自己是阿斯加德男性。他可以坦然地接受自己爱着他的兄长――好吧也许并不那么坦然――但孕育孩子？他打从心底不肯相信，无法接受。万一真的需要――毕竟他们需要王位继承人，除非奥丁还有其他关在海姆冥界的子子女女。况且他也不想让出去，他和托尔为阿斯加德王座折折腾腾了这么久，让出去？免谈。  
若是他还是得要孕育子嗣，他会爱他和托尔共有的孩子，与其说是天赋的母性，他更坚定相信那是因为他爱托尔的缘故，爱屋及乌的结果。一旦非得要在托尔和孩子之间择一，他会毫不犹豫地选择他的兄长，甚至他宁可抛弃孩子和自己，也要选择托尔。比起其他生命、宇宙的全部生灵，他只在乎他哥。  
不论是他或托尔，他们都选择杀死自己的孩子，宁可选择背负弒子的罪责，也要拯救对方，拯救世界。  
走过彷佛广阔无边的冻原，穿过高耸冰壁间的羊肠小道，他们抵达小径的尽头，视线豁然开朗，那里有一块由山壁包夹的平地。幅约两呎的细瀑布从眼前亮白的冰崖腾空直下，泻入崖下的水泉，泉水边缘结着薄薄的冰霜，泛着清冷皎洁的光。和他们见过的暗沉苦逼的约顿海姆景致迥异，更像是精灵之地，引人深入。  
这里是约顿海姆的命运之井、命运泉水。九大国度都有一口能够谕示命运授予智慧的泉水，阿斯加德有，在中庭也有，约顿海姆自然也不例外。而约顿海姆的命运之井是三口主泉之一。  
做为学问博泛的诡计之神，约顿海姆的合法国王，就算不是对冰霜之国的一草一木都十分清楚，带索尔来找命运之井的位置倒也难不倒他。  
这趟命运之井之行，也是他们来约顿海姆的目的之一。  
“就是这里了吗？”索尔问。和地球潮暗阴湿的谕示之水洞窟截然不同。  
“当然。”  
听到洛基的回答，索尔浮起满意的表情，黑发神明不以为然：  
“你又想进到命运泉水里头，跟那三个老太婆换一个不清不楚的谕示？那可不是什么合算的交易。”  
他陪索尔过来，不表示他同意他兄长的打算。  
你还好意思说我？索尔默想，没胆说出声口来。就这一点，他们肯定是九界最傻的一对兄弟了。知道自己养出一对笨儿子，奥丁会不会气得从瓦尔哈拉蹦起来？可是谁又是第一个做出这种吃亏买卖的事，只能说有其父必有其子，Like father like son.  
“那应该很接近了。”  
“接近什么？”  
看到洛基满脸疑惑，索尔笑了。彷佛他才是兄弟中博学多闻的那一个，这真是太难得了。  
“世界树根部。”  
索尔召出风暴战斧，往虚空一斩。伴随出现的次元裂缝，天空靛蓝光芒回现。  
索尔一脚踏进裂缝，回头朝洛基递手做出邀请。  
“你相信我吗？”

 

tbc


	20. 完结章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢还在坑底的你们 (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♥

20 (完结章)

 

如果说他们于中庭人是神话，世界树于他们则是传说。  
即使是阿斯加德王子，他们太过年轻，并不曾亲眼见过世界之树。在他们童年的想象里，翻看过的典籍插图里，世界树应该是鲜丽翠绿、生机蓬勃的，巨大伟然、枝繁叶茂的，耸立在九界中心，支撑着九大国度。再长大一点时，他们开始认为世界树不过是个概念，不比森林里的大角怪来得现实亲切。年轻的他们充满朝气，喜憎分明，只记得住那些精彩的冒险旅程，只看得见自身的爱恨幸舛，早就将那些从小听过的故事抛诸脑后，无法长久留在心上。  
索尔紧握着弟弟的手，在终年黑暗的洞窟一步步大胆却又审慎地前进，彷佛回到少年冒险的时光。他们的脚下树根虬结，那是树根之上的树根。若他们能够看得更广更远，会发现世界树真正的树根巨大犹如山脉，并不只是现在这样顶多绊脚的程度，仅需抬腿就能跨过，而是宛如攀爬山峦般漫长艰难。  
世界树根部并未因为他们的骤然出现有任何变化。在阒黑中，他们能听到盘根错节的底下，汩汩不停的水流声，它们将流向九界，是命运之井神奇泉水的源头，也滋养世界树上下生生不息的生命。索尔想起洛基说过，河流承载着灵魂与生命。  
事实上他们的所在处也不是洞窟，而是树根与树根间缠绕形成的隙罅。然而即便他们走出这里，再怎么伸长脖子，也瞧不见世界树的枝桠，以及被蓬勃叶片遮蔽的天空。  
洛基打了个响指，洞窟里立刻布满幽绿色的点点荧光，悬浮的光点在空中恣意飘移，有些则直接附着在树壁，微微闪烁，照亮了原本晦暗的世界。  
魔法师回头向他的兄长抬了抬下颔，似乎是对自己的小把戏很得意。看见他如此开心满足的样子，索尔也露出笑容，把手放在弟弟头上揉了揉。对他来说，那双绿眼睛里的盈盈光采比魔法荧光还要灿亮好看。  
四处漂浮的荧光也落在了世界树底少数住民的身上，描绘出它狰狞的轮廓。它就在距离他们位置不远处栖息沉眠，它异常巨大的头部盖满漆黑发亮的鳞片，鳞片与鳞片间隙隐藏着勃发的力量。  
每当它刨动收在他们目光难及之处的趾爪时，地面就会开始震动。它的鼻息充满剧毒，所有误经它面前的生物都会被毒气腐蚀。  
这是九界最古老的怪物，与在创世之初就先行存在的世界树几乎同样年老。有朝一日它将醒来，振动巨翼离开世界树根部，到时候九界都会为之撼动。  
假如要把他们童年睡前故事里的怪物们按可怕程度做个排行榜，和世界树底的毒龙相比，霜巨人不过是蓝色的小可爱，真正的恐惧只会被遗忘。  
毒龙正收着翅膀沉睡，睡得太久太深，世界树的根系或缠绕或扎进了它的身体。传说中它们互相依存，为了彼此而诞生，同生共死，难分你我。  
索尔侧头看了眼身边兄弟棱角分明的侧脸，又转回头看怪物。他跨过毒龙头颅前的累累白骨，探出手试图触摸毒龙的鼻子。洛基露出惊恐的表情，他知道他哥没脑子，却不知道没脑子到这个地步，阿斯加德可没有多的乌金能再帮雷神打造另一只金属手臂了！  
突然，毒龙喷出一个较大的鼾息，周遭万物瞬间腐蚀大半，包括索尔臂膀的护甲。  
“索尔！”  
洛基着急地检查索尔的肩膀和手臂。索尔刚才及时侧身挡在洛基身前，虽然有护甲隔离，但带毒的气息仍侵蚀到了雷神的皮肉，冒出焦糊恶臭。  
洛基立刻施展治愈法术。  
这还仅仅是它不经意的吐息而已，当它硕大的龙尾轻轻摆晃，扫过之处都将碎成赍粉。绝对不能令毒龙清醒过来，毒龙苏醒就象征九界毁灭。索尔认为它正是洛基他们梦魇里头的怪物，大蛇的真面目，宇宙末日的元凶。  
索尔不发一语，依旧目不转睛盯看毒龙，之后才移开视线。洛基正好对上索尔的眼。他忽然明白了索尔的意思。  
索尔的声音未出口就被截断――  
“想都别想！”他呲着牙对他的兄长说，“我不准你这么做。”做为他的兄弟，雷神的那些简单心思，他从来都看得很透彻。这家伙想留在这里，用余生监视毒龙，把自己封闭在这个次元！  
“绝对不准！”  
他不准他这么做，连有这样的想法都不可原谅。  
“洛基。”  
索尔对着弟弟摇头。  
早在这趟‘旅程’之前，他就无数次想过，不论是真的回到过去，或是在另一个平行时空，他一定要找到同时拯救世界和洛基的方法，万一不能两全，他宁可舍弃这个宇宙，也要守护洛基，凡他所想的，凡他所要的，他都要替他实现。但事实上却由不得他作主。另一个雷神要他带他走，然而失去了雷神，洛基也不可能独活，他更不要他独活，那太痛苦了，他不想洛基也和他一样承受这个。要是这一次――洛基又一次死在他面前，他会发疯，他会毁了这个宇宙然后死去。因此，他宁愿选择相信另一种可能性。  
“保全你永远是我的优先，让我救你吧，洛基！一次也好，让我救你！”  
“哥哥，不要这样。”  
洛基一把抓住索尔，使劲拉他离开，指关节用力到泛白。  
“跟我回家，哥哥。”  
他按住他兄长的肩膀将他揽进自己怀里，就像他第一次从他口中听到自己死亡时那样。这是这个世界的他们做出的决定，这个人本不用负责，更无须这个人为此伤痛和遗憾。他环住那宽阔结实却脆弱发抖的身体，偏头亲吻金发神明的鬓角和嘴唇下方，“我们还有时间，还有很多时间，我们会找出方法的。”

 

”洛基！”  
他先在寝室里快速转过一圈，才注意到站在外面露台的绿色身影。傍晚的凉风吹动窗帘，托尔毫不迟疑地穿过窗台，朝那人直冲过去。  
洛基不甚甘愿的被出访回来的神王兄长紧抱在怀里。在托尔终于放松双臂，他才得以抬起手。“你回来了。”洛基伸手抚摸他兄长的脸。淡金色的胡茬有些扎手，略显疲惫和沧桑的神色里，却流露出威严深沉的气息，越来越有神王的样子。  
情难自已地交换了一个重逢的亲吻后，托尔牵着弟弟走回房内。金发神明先一步往床上躺去，他大手拍拍自己的胸膛，“来吧，充电的时候到了。”  
从洛基凉嘶嘶的手心，他一个人独处已然有段时间，体内神力饱和度也跟着落了不少。  
洛基翻了个大白眼，状似无奈的走过去，任托尔将他一把拉倒在床上。托尔收紧手臂把他整个人带到自己身上，同时注意着要把金属的那只垫在另一只手上方。  
趴躺在兄长的胸膛，被两条强壮有力的胳膊紧紧箍住，两个男人的胸、身躯嗑碰在一起，从来就不称得上舒服，心理上的满足远大于生理上的舒适。  
透过肤表的接触，托尔缓而持续地将力量传送给洛基，一边将手放在弟弟腰间，托尔想起有趣的往事，“中庭的电器用品不是都需要电力吗？那时候只要我生气的一捏，那些玩意儿就会啪嗤的一下充满好电。”  
“前提是你没把它们捏碎。”邪神第二次翻白眼，没好气的说。  
“我那时候傻楞楞的，不知道是怎么回事，兴奋又激动地跟我的小男朋友炫耀分享这件事，你这个小坏蛋却只是冷笑。你明明知道是为什么，却什么都不告诉我，也不肯说。”  
“谁是你小男朋友？”  
槽点太多，不知道从何吐起。  
“好好，你不小。”  
金发神明低头在弟弟的额头用力吧唧亲了一口，  
“痛！”洛基抱怨。  
“这么大的人了还怕这点疼？”  
望着洛基眼下的青黑，托尔忍不住问，“你又做梦了？”  
洛基沉默没有回答，托尔知道答案是肯定的。在那些用以修补身体和神力的Lokisleep里――洛基自己新造的名词，洛基总是被恶梦追赶缠绕，自从灵魂宝石……之后，频率更提高了。  
姑且不论频繁的恶梦是否会削弱洛基的恢复力，光是他那辗转反复痛苦呻吟的样子就足够叫人心疼。就算用上治疗师的安眠药或是催眠法术也都不见效果，他和另一名雷神为此伤透脑筋。  
”乖，闭上眼睛休息吧！”  
托尔轻轻叹气，把洛基放到床上，侧抱住他，洛基顺从本能的回抱托尔，托尔便撒娇的把面孔埋进弟弟颈窝。金色的头发挠到洛基脖子，洛基反射性地往后缩了缩。  
“我不会逞强的，会和那家伙换班，让他来接手你。”  
洛基反手摸上托尔的脸，托尔不明所以的握住。洛基没有抽走，反而拉过两人的手，低头在指节落下一吻，“宇宙的救世主，九界的保护者，阿斯加德国王，雷霆之神，我的哥哥。”  
他双眸晶亮的抬看托尔。  
托尔拉下他的手，眉眼流露不悦，“我怎么觉得你说的不是我。”  
洛基故作阴险的嘿嘿桀笑。  
“你爱他对吗？”托尔笃定地说，“你爱他，就和你爱我一样。”  
“你就是他，他就是你。”洛基说。  
不管是哪一个雷神，没什么不一样，在他眼中从未改变，对他来说，仍是那个会被Lady Sif按在拳头下揍的奥丁之子，那个会被父亲嘶着喉咙斥骂的莽撞王储，不曾变过。  
他不期待他的兄长聪明，聪明人不用太多，有他一个就够了。他不期待他善感，不期待他温柔，尖锐阴沉的人由他来当。可是这个人却聪明，能立刻勘破他的兄弟想要作乱使坏的念头，对于外人常常一眼就能够猜透的恶作剧，发生在自己身上时却像个聋子瞎子，洛基为此困惑不已，屡试不爽。也只有这个人能识破自己的混乱和谎言，只有这个人能轻易将他覆盖在脆弱、绝望上头的伪装揭开。所以，他怎么能不爱他呢，他怎么能不爱这个称为哥哥的大个子、大笨蛋。他是为了爱他而生。  
躺在柔软的床上，才结束旅程的雷神很快就被睡意席卷，他在困倦中不禁喃喃起来，“如果我不曾掉落在地球中庭，我们顺利结为伴侣，共同统治阿斯加德……”  
他呓语般地低诉出所有美好的想象，“我们会熬过去……我们能一起突破所有困难，火巨人、萨诺斯…..那些危机和挑战，我们都度过来了，我们会一起活下去。”  
洛基温顺地偎进他兄长同时也是丈夫的怀中。但那个世界的索尔和洛基也同样经过重重灾难，他们迎来圆满结局了吗？  
他阖起眼睛。

洛基那对长而密的睫毛微微颤动了几下，看似陷入了浅眠之中，当托尔也跟着安心睡下时，洛基啪地打开眼睛。他撑起头，静静地凝视托尔，目光在他脸上一点点移动，不放过任一道线条。他将手心轻轻贴上托尔的胸膛感受底下怦怦的心跳，也用耳朵捕捉他徐缓的呼吸。  
这个人是一簇光。是所有人都注视着的奥丁之子，雷霆之神，他也不辜负世人期待，有强大无匹的力量，强韧宽容的心。那抹金色永远是他视线焦点所在。  
可是他们终究会被命运给吞噬消化掉。即使是这个人。  
洛基抚摸自己的腹部。那里依然平坦如昔，更感受不到所谓胎动，只能探得到自己与它二者之间同中有异的能量，没有具体的存在，就算想挖也挖不出来――这血淋淋的念头当然不能跟索尔讨论，他不想把他的兄长又逼疯一次。  
而那里的能量越来越扎实强健。  
他们本来该迎来一个完美承继了他与雷神的力量，耀眼强大的全新神祇才对，强大得超越他们，超越阿斯加德现在的、过去的所有神明。他们却得告诉自己，这不是他们真正的头生子，他们会有，但不是现在，不是这个它。它是灭世的怪物，是灾难，是祸央。  
怎么会有不爱孩子的父母，杀死自己的孩子，怎么会没有感觉呢？他们余生注定要背负着弒子的罪恶，就和丢弃孩子的劳菲一样，洛基不得不感受到浓浓的宿命感。  
雷神的荣耀与神性，他炙热磊落的心，注定要因为诡计之神而消失殒落吗？  
他早就习惯了被恨意与冷漠对待，一点点的爱就能使他付出一切，不惜己身，对弗利嘉是这样，对Thor也是。别人给的，又不是他要的，他就是这么矛盾与混乱。  
他不像另一个世界的诡计之神曾经松手纵身星辰，若非要认真比较的话，他承受的失去和绝望，以及不可饶恕的杀戮和罪孽，不会比那个邪神少。因为他们是洛基，他们是邪神，终会做出相同的事情，做出一样的选择。

 

“洛基！”  
熟悉的呼唤声打破了夜中的宁静，也唤住了某人的脚步。声音的主人更是早一步的到达黑发神明面前。  
“你一个人要去哪里？”  
索尔困惑地看着洛基。他知道那个雷神回来了，并且在第一时间冲去洛基的宫殿。  
“这个嘛，”洛基微笑，“我想去看星星。”  
他眨眨眼睛，“要一起吗？哥哥。”  
凭那双狡黠泛光的绿眼睛，索尔实在很难完全相信。不管这家伙说的是真的或是另有目的，总之跟着就对了。  
他们没有用瞬移魔法或神兵武器，反而是到马厩牵马，一人一骑，马蹄踏踩在灿烂发亮的七色桥面，轻袍快马，倏忽间就到了彩虹桥尽头。  
瞭望台还不是他们真正的目的地，瞭望台的圆形大屋顶才是。年幼的王子们总是抓准海姆达尔被众神之父传召不在时，趁机跑到这里看星星。虽然仍是会被守门人和奥丁的乌鸦给发现，但小王子们乐于享受这段没有漫长啰嗦的宇宙知识传授，单纯观赏星空，短暂且欢愉的时光。  
黄金屋顶常常把两名王子冻得屁股青，金属的触感立刻让索尔想起这份久远的记忆，他把披风解下当做垫子铺在身下，然而阵阵夜风刮过时，毫无屏障的金属圆顶仍是冷得令人发颤。  
“做些让海姆达尔跳脚的事？”  
生火取暖的念头跳进两兄弟的脑海，他们可不在乎在别人工作场所乱搞的后果。但索尔凑到弟弟耳朵提了另外的请求，洛基先讶异地瞅了眼难得赧红的索尔，抿嘴而笑。  
洛基从魔法空间掏出他私藏的蜜酒，交给他的兄长。  
“只能一杯。”  
诡计之神同时也是小气之神说。  
捧着珍贵的阿斯加德特产，索尔不疾不徐地啜饮美酒。放眼平望，视线彼端是他们金碧辉煌的宫殿。那是他年少时的骄傲，梦境里的遗憾。  
世事无永恒。  
他学着洛基躺下来，仰面看天空。  
阿斯加德的天空从不是静谧黑暗的，夜幕上繁星无数，浩瀚又壮丽，斑斓璀璨的星河时刻都在流动变化。宇宙浩渺无垠，每分每秒都有星星在死去、诞生。  
他们注视着繁星，繁星也窥视着他们。  
索尔的眼睛被熠熠的星光刺得发痛。  
那个人就是往这样的星空坠去的，也是在这样的星空里消失。彩虹桥崩塌的巨响，宇宙飞船碎裂的声音，至今仍在他耳边伴随雷声咣咣作响。  
有人碰触他的手，轻轻握住。  
“你还在想他吗？想我。”  
经由掌心，他感受着他一下下沉稳的脉搏。  
“无时无刻。”  
他暗哑着声音。他一直都在思念那个人，每一道闪电，每一个心跳，都是他思念那个人的象征。  
金色圆顶上能供两个成年神舒适平躺的位置说大不大，说小不小。怕冷的霜巨人国王在狭窄的空间里翻来覆去，索尔干脆将人搂进怀里，用披风把人整个包卷起来。他的弟弟马上停止了哆嗦，自动地蜷缩进去，不知道是真的怕冷，还是贪求兄长怀抱里的温度。  
感受那人渐次上升的体温，听着他浅浅的呼吸声，索尔不经意闻到洛基的颈间处有自己的味道。这个宇宙的洛基和托尔，他们深爱彼此，信赖对方。  
索尔沉默着，彷佛在想事情。他没有那些千回百转的心思，每当他什么都不说、坐下来搓着手时，通常是在等自己平静下来，等别人提供一个计划或方向，那个人通常会是洛基。  
低头间，幽幽绿光直映着他。  
这令人无法拒绝的，翡翠绿的眼珠子，时而慧黠调皮，时而意气风发，是九界最贵重的珍宝。比起空间宝石，他更想要带走这对眼睛，但这并不属于他，不是他的。  
“哥哥，对不起。”  
洛基忽然说，索尔愣了一下。  
之前洛基也说过一次对不起，是他们刚从知无领域回来不久，洛基在他的耳边小声嗫嚅：“对不起，让你想起不好的回忆。”他指的是知无领域泰坦人对他做的事。那一幕对金发神明而言，是永生永世的恶梦。索尔苦笑，虽然早知道洛基应该读过他的记忆了，没偷看反而不像洛基。相较起隐私被窥探，索尔更在意――不，他也无法确认自己究竟是想要洛基承受那份记忆或者不要，他更在意的是，洛基是否因为那份记忆受到伤害。在另一个宇宙，那个洛基面临过的选择，经历的遭遇，他与他之间那些苦涩多过于甜蜜的过往，他好奇这个洛基是怎么想的，但那家伙肯定只会讳莫如深的回以一笑：“那的确是我会做出的事。”  
面对又一次难得示软认错的洛基，索尔伸手揽过他的脖子，刻意用淡然的语气：  
“你是要选他吗？”  
洛基漂亮的眼尾马上耷拉下来。  
“逗你的，”索尔笑了下，“我不能总是任你欺负。”  
洛基瞪圆眼睛。到底是谁总是欺负谁了。不过洛基还是按照他原本的打算，他垂下眼眸，闷闷的说，“对不起，为了所有发生过的。”  
对不起，为他的利用，他的欺骗，所有他对他做过的。水光几乎要从敛下的眼眸溢出来。  
“我才要向你对不起。”  
索尔叹息的说。  
他才需要道歉，为他做过的那些事。那都是些很糟糕的事。他不该妄想不属于他的东西，更不该带给这个人痛苦。  
“我没想过要让你痛苦难受。”  
他不该将自己的遗憾和期待强加在他身上。他对不起他。  
“我是最糟糕的哥哥。”他将头倚靠在弟弟的头顶，金色发丝和黑色的纠缠在一起，一滴眼泪悄然从他眼睛掉下。  
“不是痛苦，不只是痛苦，还有希望、开心、安慰、鼓励，喜悦和爱。”洛基伸出双掌捧住他兄长的脸颊，“他会原谅你，我也会，因为他就是我，我就是他。”  
当索尔抹掉眼角的液体时，洛基用软糯的语调再次开口：“哥哥对不起。”  
神色里有些别扭和不甘，这模样和他小时候做完恶作剧后一模一样，索尔又一次忆起遥远的往事。  
“怎么了，洛基？又和西芙他们吵架了？”他抚摸弟弟的头，嘴角不由自主地往上扬。  
“弄坏了 ，我把西芙的剑弄坏了，”洛基自然娴熟地配合起来，露出一付天真无邪的小可怜模样，“她本来就讨厌我，她会把我吊起来再狠狠揍我一顿的，哥哥你得要来救我。”  
“他们怎么敢？！我去让她打消主意。”  
“她不肯的话？”  
“她不肯的话，”索尔努努嘴，“大不了让她多打我两下。”  
“你可是大王子，长长脸好吗？”洛基咕哝，“而且打你打我，有区别吗？”  
“比赛如何？我跟她比赛，要是我赢了，就不准他们再拿这事找你。洛基，你说要比什么好呢？摔跤？讲笑话比赛？”  
洛基在他怀里翻了半圈，重新仰视星空。兄弟俩头挨着头躺在同一片夜幕下。  
他摊开手掌，举手伸向天空。点点繁星，都是故人。  
“哥哥你说，”他喃喃细语，“逝去的人会有感觉吗？他们看得见我们吗？知道我们在做什么？”  
索尔彷佛沉默了很久，又像是只有一剎那，他打趣说：  
“我又不是女巫，如果连你都不知道了――”  
“嘿，我也不是。”  
但我想应该会的，我希望。  
两人同样的想着。  
洛基转身将头倚靠兄长的胸前。  
“我爱你，哥哥。”  
“我也爱你，洛基。”  
他低头亲吻弟弟的头发。

洛基将手从沉睡的雷神手掌里小心抽出来，无声轻巧地跃下瞭望台。索尔醒来时，只剩红披风孤单地留在原处。  
抓起失去温度的披风，索尔油然升起不好的预感。洛基！  
他召来风暴战斧，操着战斧飞过空旷无人的彩虹桥迅速抵达金宫。他顺凭直觉冲到金宫的宝库。  
一进入宝库，立刻就发现到洛基。洛基双脚离地，整个人飘在半空，两只手正结着手印，似乎在施展什么法术。  
索尔万分紧张，但令他更加恐慌的还在后面，洛基突然癫痫一样地抽搐起来，而且越来越剧烈。索尔马上上前，但持续的魔力波动几乎使他无法靠近他。  
索尔瞪大眼睛，他看见引发这一切的罪魁祸首：漂浮在洛基两手之间不断散发出翠绿光线的眼型坠链。  
阿戈摩托之眼！时间宝石！  
金发的神明恨恨咬牙，他早该把那该死的东西扔到宇宙洪荒。  
就在索尔手足无措之际，洛基战栗着从空中掉了下来，倒在地板，然而他仍在抽搐颤抖，四肢不停抽动，手腕、额头，凡裸露在衣物外的部位，都能看见一根根青筋暴起。  
瞠眼看着洛基瘫在地上魔力失控痛苦挣扎的模样，索尔觉得自己的血管也要炸裂开来。他一遍又一遍地尝试接近洛基，依然徒劳无功。  
原本贮放在宝库的其他无限宝石像生了意志似的，脱离了原本的载具飞到邪神身边，等到索尔注意到时，不仅是时间宝石，全部的宝石都聚集到了洛基周围。宝石的各色光芒绽放交错在一块，包裹着邪神，久久不散。  
洛基又开始一波更加剧烈的颤抖，手脚的顶端，指尖和脚跟，都泛现出靛蓝的色调，半睁的双眸也转成猩红。洛基原本是由于奥丁的神力祝福，才褪去霜巨人的外貌，变成阿斯加德人。如今他的力量在流失、在被吞噬，加上他几乎失去自主意识，无法控制，以致显露出原貌。  
寒气从洛基身体里冲出爆发，地面开始出现结冰。蓝色的肢体瘫在白色的冰霜上，妖艳却怵目惊心。  
这是洛基第一次在他面前显现出霜巨人的样貌，但索尔无暇细想。宝石围绕着洛基，洛基力量向外涌出暴走的同时，宝石的力量也不断流入洛基，各路力量在洛基瘦削的身体里横冲直撞，相互激碰，不论是吸收或释放，都是在折耗洛基的生命。  
索尔也瞪大眼发现洛基的腹部正急速隆起、消下。本来完全平坦的腹部像是有什么生物在攒动似的，像要挣扎钻出般的激烈躁动着。  
――有东西正在成形。  
过去仅能靠灵魂熔炉探查到的不明能量团，看不见具体模样的胎儿，居然在这种时刻要成形？  
他不懂深奥的魔法和宇宙之谜，但索尔能感觉到：它们正在掠取洛基的一切。宝石们似乎是在催化或是与洛基腹中的孩子取得共鸣，连手夺取洛基的力量，乃至于性命。每一颗无限宝石，诡计之神都接触或使用过它的力量，这是到了最后的阶段。  
这些该死的石头，摧毁宇宙的和平，策动无数人的灵魂与欲望，夺取雷神和邪神的头生子还不够，此刻连洛基也要一并夺走吗？！  
“离开他！”  
索尔喝斥。  
即便面对的是与宇宙一起自混沌中诞生的强大存在，他也不放弃退让，他举起战斧朝无限宝石狠狠一击。集结在空中的无限宝石被战斧打散瓦解，往外弹飞出去。  
索尔终于得偿所愿地碰到对方。刺骨的冰凉经由手掌传送到他的心脏。地板已被寒冰完全覆盖封冻，冰白的霜花沿着墙壁一寸一寸往上爬。不顾冻伤，索尔紧紧的将洛基抱进了自己怀里。  
“别留下我一个人，不要再把我留在没有你的世界。”洛基的身体却越来越软，只有胸膛强烈起伏，彷佛在拼力求生。不仅是肤色转成蓝色而已，新的一层灰黑颜色正从洛基的手背浮出，一点点向上蔓延，想必四肢也都是同样情况。索尔见过这个，那个象征死亡的颜色最终会覆盖满这个人全身，令他化作飞灰。  
洛基腹部怪异形状的隆起仍在激烈起伏，索尔直觉地将掌心压在洛基腹部，一边按住它，一边像往常那样将自己的神力源源不断的传送给它，希望能够藉此安抚，期盼它能在接收到足够力量后安静下去，不要再汲取它的孕育者的生命，争抢洛基体内的能量了。  
他不知道也没办法去想这做法到底是对还是不对，是不是饮鸩止渴。索尔对着意识不清的洛基喊话：  
“洛基你醒醒，快醒醒！听我说，你不是怪物，你的孩子也不是怪物。你快醒醒！”他声泪俱下。这个混蛋当他的心是什么做的，真的把他当作是神，无坚不摧吗？  
“洛基！”  
索尔听见自己的声音，却不是出自于他。  
托尔来了。  
托尔不知何时也赶了过来，现身在宝库里，大声喊洛基的名字。  
索尔再次低头看洛基。他的托尔来了，他真正的兄长、伴侣、丈夫。他救不了他，唤不回醒他，但这个‘他’或许能够办到。  
总是反应激烈的托尔一反常态的沉定下来，他默然不语，面无表情，或又忍着巨大的悲伤，踏着不重不轻的脚步走向宝库一角，弯腰捡起落在一旁的风暴战斧。  
索尔不敢置信地瞪着另一个自己，想要斥骂他这种时候在搞什么鬼！  
“你――”  
看着举在手中的风暴战斧，托尔狞出一个笑。这把绝世神兵，可以杀死比神更厉害的家伙。  
为了弒父毁世而诞生的新神祇，要阻止它、阻止这件事的发生，阻止预言的实现，其实并没有那么困难。就算是他，也知道破解诅咒的方法。面对诅咒，一个破解它的最快方法。  
“只要使诅咒的对象消失就成了。”  
托尔倏然将战斧横上脖颈。打从一开始，他就准备用它来弒神――  
“不要……”  
洛基本来即将消散的意识瞬间聚拢回来，他撑起苍白无力的面孔，嘴唇抖动着，喉咙里发出虚弱的呜咽。  
索尔拼命冲上前却赶不上斧刃划过喉咙的速度，鲜红的血液从另一名金发神明的颈间喷涌而出，血花淋溅，将他们的视线染成一整片的血红色――

 

“不！”  
凄厉哀痛的惊叫充斥他的脑子，索尔翻身惊醒，发觉自己仍在瞭望台的金色圆顶。眼前的血红褪去一空，悲恸尖锐的喊声消失，刚才全都是他做的一场梦？！  
“洛基？”索尔眉头紧蹙，低声呼唤弟弟的名字，  
他看着自己抓空的手，身边的位置空无一人。原本蜷在他身边的洛基不见踪影。  
恐惧攫住他的心脏，梦境里发生的那些又一次显现在索尔脑海，他的眼神从迷茫到惊惶，他窜跳起来，准备像梦中那样前往宝库。  
就在这时候，他眺见不远的彩虹桥上站着一抹绿色的身影。  
洛基独自矗立在彩虹桥边，凝视着桥下星海。  
“洛基！”  
索尔喊着。  
他本想要叨念弟弟一番，却在接近时发现异样。洛基站的位置太靠近边缘了，双脚的前端甚至踏出了桥沿，几乎摇摇欲坠！  
索尔惊恐地冲到彩虹桥。  
他一面疾奔，一面再次大喊，奋力想要吸引洛基注意。他的声音颤栗着，眼神里满满的不可置信，他不懂洛基为什么要伫足在那么危险的地方。洛基当然不是刚学会走路，连站都站不稳的幼童，但是、但是――  
“弟弟，回来！到我这里来！”他大吼。  
他那可恶的弟弟只是转过身，向他弯起嘴角。  
从彩虹桥下刮来凛冽的风，洛基的头发、披风都被风吹得有如扇打，冷风更似一股冰透的水流灌进索尔的心。  
他眼神不受控制地瞄向洛基的腹部，该处依然平坦。那本来应该只是一场梦，只是一场梦。  
冷汗从他的额角滑落。  
索尔大手伸出想要把洛基从桥的边缘抓回来，却被肉眼看不见的防护罩反弹开来。洛基在他自己周围筑起了魔法屏障。  
先前洛基这么做是为了保护他和自己，这一次却是为了将他隔绝在外。索尔目眦尽裂地瞪着与他咫尺之隔的黑发神明。  
“洛基！你想干什么？你到底想干什么！”  
索尔被激怒了。在激怒他这件事上，那个人一直富有天赋。他高高举手，召唤风暴战斧。他可以放弃任何事，放弃他原本的世界，放弃自己的性命，放弃与命运对抗，唯独将那个人带回来这件事，他绝不会轻易放手，他不计后果也要把他任性的兄弟给抓回来！  
与此同时，永恒之枪在诡计之神手中现形，在风暴战斧砸中防护罩时加固了魔法。两大力量对峙下产生出的反弹力道也回馈到神器主人身上，冲击力使他们改变立足点，洛基被推得更近桥边，在边沿摇摇晃晃。  
只要他持续下去，一定能打破护盾，但洛基会先撑不住跌入桥下。张大眼看着洛基脚下的宇宙漩涡，索尔觉得恐惧刺骨。  
天边闷雷滚动，索尔放下战斧，不敢再鲁莽行事，他再度开口：  
“洛基！不要让我恨你。”  
明明放软了态度，做为兄长的蛮横仍是会不经意的流露出来。  
黑发神明轻哼了一声。  
“你真是九界第一大傻瓜。”  
“你永远这么自以为是。”  
“索尔，奥丁之子，你从不知道我的梦里有什么，你从不知道我的心里想什么。”  
索尔无法否认，“但我知道我爱你，我知道你也爱我，这难道不够吗！”  
“你知道我梦里有什么吗？都是你，哥哥。”  
“你在我的梦里，一遍又一遍的死去。”  
“以各种不同形式。”  
两行眼泪从洛基锐利的脸庞滑落，坠入深渊。  
他快要分不清楚自己是在现实还是梦里，是真相还是幻觉。在那些陷入昏睡的时间里，在那一场场的恶梦当中，在时间宝石给予的幻象里头，雷神在他面前死去何止三次，是三次、三千次、三千万次！  
有时候是巨蟒的毒液，有时候是毒龙的利爪。  
他见过托尔横斧自刎，鲜血迸溅，见过托尔反握永恒之枪，将枪尖扎进心脏，也见过托尔在永恒之火的火海里生生死死，不断复活死亡，最后燃烧成灰烬，连灵魂都不复存在。  
又或是为了战赢敌人，耗尽神力与生命，像弗利嘉和奥丁那样化作星星点点的光尘消散而去。  
有时则是另一个索尔。他浸身在命运之井，被谕示之水腐噬殆尽，或是被世界树根系紧紧缠绕，化成世界树的一部分，回不去原本世界。  
在每一场梦境之中，不同或相同的死法，他们一遍遍重复在他面前死去，俨然如没有尽头的地狱。  
他被可怕的恶梦纠缠，他更晓得这不只是梦，是注定到来的未来以及末日。  
在扭曲荒诞、近乎于真的梦中，雷神一遍遍死去，即使醒时他握着他兄长温暖的手掌，也觉得不似真实，余悸犹存。那些梦魇，他逃不开，也无法诉诸出口，只能如同他千年的心事一样深埋于心。  
命运女神和无限宝石的预言并非从无例外，用时间宝石见到的不是唯一的解答，每一个未来都有不同和相似之处，唯一共同不变的就是雷神的神殒和宇宙的终亡。  
而那正是阿斯加德的洛基，诡计之神，最大的、唯一的软肋。  
雷霆之神的死亡。  
索尔迷惘不解。那不是梦吗？那不是真的。他只想把那个正对他做出控诉的人，拉到自己这边来，其他什么都不重要。  
洛基却始终对着他摇头。  
“我恨你的眼睛，我恨你用那样的眼睛看我――是那么样悲伤，那么样绝望，那么样痛苦。我的哥哥，奥丁之子，雷霆之神，不该是这样。”  
他的兄长该永远意气风发，自负强大，纵然有时会颓靡懊丧，但很快又重拾希望。  
索尔张了张口，将要说的话吞咽回去。那是因为还有你，那时有你等着我，在阿斯加德或是在亡者的世界。  
“其实，要摆脱被诅咒的厄运，解决方法很简单，杀死宿主，让母体死亡就好了。”  
洛基说。  
唯有如此，才能够破解诸神黄昏，破解不断循环的命运。雷神们不是想不到，而是潜意识让他们回避去思考。忽然间，他灵光一闪。宿命也遵循着守恒定律，另一个洛基是不是――？命运有其定数，躲不开避不过，终将来临，既然这样，欠的也会补偿吧。想到这一点的洛基，不禁莞尔，又往前踏了一步，从容笃定地说：“你会再见到他的。”  
“洛基你说什么？你回来！”  
索尔嘶喊，眼泪流淌出来。那家伙为什么要这样，又一次站在生死的悬崖边，令他承受剜心的至痛。他宁可与这个人抵死纠缠，相互怨恨，而不是和解之后争着去为一方送死牺牲，以为能够拯救对方。他不要这种结局，不要这个他们注定逃不过的悲剧结尾。  
“你不可以！”  
“你不能这样对我。”他声声血泪， “你不能再这样对我！”  
他可以忍受他欺骗他，捅他刀子，拥有自己的人生和伴侣，唯独这个不可以。他怎么能够再一次让他眼睁睁地看着他坠下彩虹桥！  
“我在等你――托尔在等你。”  
“会有办法的，一定还有办法的，我们一起！我们可以改变命运，改变结果！你跟我！”  
他竭力劝说。  
“相信我！”  
“宿命从不可回转，哥哥。”  
NO！  
索尔浑身颤抖，连肺里的空气都吼了出来，却动摇不了对方眼底的决意，他绝望的嘶着声：“你已经为了我――为了他，付出了一切。”  
洛基面挂笑容，轻轻摇头， “还不是一切，还没有。”  
“我不会变的，哥哥。我就是他，他就是我，我们是同一个人。”  
我终究是我，是那个洛基。所以，我们永远都会做出相同的选择。  
洛基弯了弯眼睛，嘴角再度扬翘向上。  
“这是终结，也是开始。说那个字的时刻到了，哥哥。”  
“不，不要！”  
“Farewell.”  
“不！”  
他站在桥的边缘向前跨出一步，纵身跳下，毫无窒碍地往无尽的星空里直坠而下，星云快速涌上将他吞没，坠落的绿色身影瞬间消逝无踪。  
雷神踉跄地跪倒，他被眼前的景象、脑海的记忆席卷淹没，无法呼吸。上次他至少拉住过那个人。他再次眼睁睁看洛基跌落宇宙洪渊，坠入万丈深渊，然后或死亡，或大难不死，翠绿的眼睛夹带着恐惧和绝望，独茕茕一身，在宙海飘零流浪，等待悲剧层层迭迭一幕幕轮次上演。  
他们不会变的，就算重新来过，也会重蹈覆辙，要重新经历前一时空的悲恨离合。命运注定那个人会一遍遍的掉落彩虹桥――然后一次次的开启诸神黄昏，引导末日来临。

巨蛇腾起。

 

邪神的影子彻底从彩虹桥下消失，只剩下无法动弹的索尔独自在桥边，死死盯望着宇宙洪流。究竟是什么迫那个人又一次义无反顾决绝地选择从彩虹桥掉落。  
他彷佛又重回到他们一同挂在彩虹桥边缘的那一刻。每一次都是他失去他，任凭他倾尽全力也无法改变命运的走势，改变结局。  
他感觉自己也在下坠，他再度失去了所有。  
雷神挪动沉重的双腿，想要叫喊出来，他如四肢被扯裂，五脏六腑被撕碎般疼痛，却喊不出声音，他的头颅剧痛不堪，无力呼吸。  
雷电漫天劈下，每一道都重重砸在彩虹桥上，虹色光桥开始崩塌瓦解。  
他一次次的失去这个人，难道这就是活着的代价，成神的劫数？不，真正注定得要重新经历这一切，然后再次被夺走的，是谁。  
毫秒之间，却如经年。  
在他要追随那人跳入宇宙洪渊时，雷声忽然长嘶不绝，闪电大烁，天空犹如开裂，轰然间，一尾巨大的蛇从深渊底冉冉浮升，宛如旭日。  
原本崩解中的彩虹桥不再往下掉落，碎块凝滞在原处。星云不再流转，星球停止转动，星芒也停滞在闪烁的那一瞬。  
万物停止。  
时间凝固。  
巨大无比的长蛇大到能环绕整个阿斯加德仍有余裕，轻而易举就能将阿斯加德、将九界辗成太空中的一捧尘埃。巨蛇用嘴含着自己的尾巴，悠长的身躯在星海划出一道优美的弧线，盘成了一个8字形的奇异圆圈。  
首尾相接，形同轮回。  
从深渊腾升而起的它停在雷神的面前。它的头大概有一个星球那么大，黑曜石般的蛇身上唯一的异色是那双深绿色的竖瞳。蛇脑袋正对着金发的神明，似乎在打量。细长的幽绿瞳孔一只映射出雷霆之神的模样，另一只却什么都没有，仅有空荡的彩虹桥。索尔从那眼睛中看见熟悉的瞳光。  
他愣愣地盯着巨蛇，终于从一片混沌的脑子中挣脱出清明。  
“洛基？”雷霆之神茫然出声，然后摇头，“……不。”  
巨蛇似乎在笑，吞衔自身尾巴的嘴角微微勾起，成为一条长长的弧线。它异常庞大，然而这尚不是它完全的型态，它能够不断吞食自己又不断从自体增生，它会继续涨大，会如预言那样涨大，直到涨破宇宙，直到为宇宙带来符合预言的结局。  
索尔满眼悲愤，它吞噬了它的孕育者，即将毁灭这个世界，它怎么能够笑呢？  
邪神消失了，在宇宙间不留下一点痕迹，换来的是这只庞然大物，蛇型的怪物。他以为自己绝不会用怪物来称呼形容它，然而它吞噬了洛基，吞噬了他的唯一所爱，它已经毁了他仅剩的世界。愤怒与怨恨胀满着他。  
但无可否认的，它非常美丽，跟孕育它的神同样美丽。竖瞳中幽秘清冷的绿光，跟诡计之神一模一样。  
自我吞食者开口了，不，它并未开口，但它的声音确实在周围回绕，自杳渺虚空而来又像直接于脑海响动，悠荡在本不该有声波存在的宇宙空间。  
“我既是生，我亦是死，我既是因，我也是果，我既是梦，我也是觉。我是此世之终，彼世之始。”  
那完美继承自诡计之神嘲讽与骄傲的语调，俨若斯人。  
它是雷神与邪神的头生子，是注定弒父的神明。它不被双亲期待，是怪物，是灭世的象征。它是无限宝石的选定者，无穷力量的拥有者。  
它是最强大的神明，最可怕的破坏者，它既是新生，也是毁灭；它啮咬自己的尾部，生生不息，它是不死之身。  
它是生死，它是轮回，它是因果，它是冬去春来，日落日出；它是梦境与觉醒，真实与虚幻。  
它是传说之始，故事之本。  
“汝等以神力喂哺我，以神血润我，以神躯祭我，我前来实现汝之心愿。”  
衔尾巨蛇沉缓低笑。

雷神反复咀嚼它的话，他仍在悲伤、震惊与迷惑当中，然后他对自己摇头，他再也不会轻易相信那一套。  
实现他的心愿？他惨淡地笑。  
“你能够扭转时间，取消所有已经发生的？就算倒回到过去或跳跃到未来，宇宙也不会再度分裂？”  
他提出质问。许愿必定需要付出代价，倒转时间必定要承受分裂时空的后果。  
“是。”  
“你的意思是，你能够收束多元宇宙？”雷神的声调不自觉地拉高。  
“你能够将分裂出的多重宇宙闭合为一，甚至令分叉多出来的宇宙像从未出现过？即使我向你许愿返回过去，也不会产生另一个时空，不会创造出新的平行宇宙？”  
“是的，我可以。”  
巨蛇说。  
所以它是灭世，也是创世，因为它既是终结，也是开始。  
索尔忽然松下紧绷的眉头。  
“你听起来很像他。”  
巨蛇微笑。  
“做选择的经典时刻来了，说吧，向我说出汝最想实现的愿望。”  
雷霆之神的五官微妙扭曲，最后露出了一个苦涩的笑容。  
“既然你无所不能，也应该无所不知，应该知道我的愿望只有一个。”  
他的愿望只有一个，而他早就已经呼喊过无数次，在极夜中，在永昼里，在每个月升、每次星落，有声的无声的，恳切的无力的，满怀希望的濒临绝望的。  
“我知道，说出来吧。”  
衔尾巨蛇的清亮又沉缓的回音在宇宙中摆荡。  
“Bring Loki back.”  
“Which one?”  
“Both.”  
他没有犹豫。  
这个世界的洛基和托尔，他们存在过的事实，他们经历过的一切，不该被剥夺，不该被抹除。  
“他们该有自己的故事，属于他们自己的故事。”  
他不愿意这一个平行宇宙由于多重时间线的闭合而消失，他希望这个宇宙、这个宇宙的洛基与雷神能够继续存在。他要将他们送回到故事开始之处，他要他们能够重新做一遍选择。  
他也是。  
这一次他一定――  
“正确答案。”  
巨蛇说。

巨蛇开始缓缓轮转起它那象征着无限与一，永恒与束缚，循环与重生的庞大身躯。  
静谧无声，或又铮然大响。  
时间再次转动。

连同转瞬即逝的炽白闪光一道，剧烈的震荡袭击向他，将他包裹，而后他在宛如母亲子宫的温暖湿润中恢复意识，彷佛回到一切的源头。他正倒在一个松软舒适的地方，身下像是一片轻柔的云或温暖潮流，他被一波波绵延不绝的海潮上下载动，若浮若沉。  
强烈的亮光重新出现，转化成为金黄柔软的光线，经由眼皮透了进来，感觉真实又暖和。然后，他听见那个他熟悉又思慕的声音，穿过一层又一层的梦境呼唤他。

“Brother.”


End file.
